Vigilante 8: VG Battle
by SSBFreak
Summary: A parody of Vigilante 8, only with different video game characters as the drivers in this battle of vehicular destruction.
1. Introduction

Introduction

111111111111111111111111111111111

Before I start, there's just a few things I want to point out.

This story is based off of the game Vigilante 8: Second Offence, which is a vehicular destruction game. The point of the game is to drive around the arena and use various weapons to blow the other cars to bits.

Of course, this game also has a story mode, and that's what I'll be focusing on. Instead of writing the battles (which I've never really been that good at), I'll be writing the cutscenes that play in between levels.

And to make things interesting, instead of using the original drivers from the game, I'm replacing them with characters from different games. The same cars and same specials (but with different names) but different drivers.

The eighteen cars here are divided into three 'teams', each racer being brought out into the middle of nowhere for seemingly no reason. One team is good, one team is bad and one 'team' is out for themselves. Here's the rundown on the characters and cars.

The **Vigilantes **are the good guys. These six characters are out to stop the threat of the villains here in the only way possible: By blowing them up. The drivers may have different personalities, but they're all after the same thing, so that's why they've all decided to work together.

**LUIGI MARIO (Mario series)**

**Vehicle:** Thunderbolt

**Driver description: **You need a description? Well, okay. Medium height with a well-groomed mustache. Wears a green cap with an 'L' on the front, a green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes.

**Vehicle description: **Black car with yellow trim. Looks newer and sporty-looking.

**Special move – Thunderhand: **Luigi shouts 'Thunder!' and fires a single ball of lightning from the car. If it strikes an opponent, in results in an explosion of electricity. The force from the attack can also send Luigi flying backwards several feet.

**Reason for fighting: **One of the villains has his girl. Luigi wants her back.

**KATHY (Suikoden 3)**

**Vehicle: **Wonderwagon

**Driver description: **Medium height with blonde hair. Wears a white shirt, brown vest, pink cowgirl hat, denim shorts and brown boots.

**Vehicle description: **A purple and white beetle with a black hood, a 1 on the side and a 0 on the front.

**Special move – Cowgirl Gun:** Kathy screams 'Yee-Haw!' and rapidly fires from a large gattling gun on the roof of her car. Leaves no room for attack unless Kathy misses her target, but can knock weapons off other cars if pelted with enough ammo.

**Reason for fighting: **Kathy just wants to prove she can hold her own against the big guys.

**BLUE MONKEY (Ape Escape series)**

**Vehicle: **Dakota Stunt Cycle

**Driver description: **Blue is actually a silver-haired monkey, and is taller than most of the other drivers. Wears a blue jacket and denim jeans with brown boots.

**Vehicle description: **A simple stunt motorcycle, painted blue with a 3 on the front.

**Special move – Banana Bomb: **Blue shouts 'Banana Bomb!' and launches a large banana out of his sidecar. The banana explodes, resulting in fireworks-like explosions. Has short range, but has high damage. Useful against the larger vehicles.

**Reason for fighting: **Blue was getting ready to ask Pink on a date when he was taken. He wants to go back to he can actually ask her.

**YETO (Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

**Vehicle: **Livingston Truck

**Driver description: **Yeto, like his name suggests, is a huge yeti and the largest racer of the bunch. White fur with ram-like horns on his head. His two bottom corner teeth stick out over his upper lip.

**Vehicle description: **I guess it's only fitting that a large yeti drive a huge, yellow flatbed truck, eh?

**Special move – Yeti Roar: **Yeto lets out a loud roar from the truck's speakers and several sound waves fire from the truck. The sound waves send other vehicles flying if they strike them. Almost useless at close range.

**Reason for fighting: **Yeto only wants to get back home to his wife, Yeta. He thinks the villains hold the key.

**HARUKA HIKARI (Megaman Battle Network)**

**Vehicle: **Samson Tow Truck

**Driver description: **Medium height with short, brown hair. Wears a purple shirt with a white stripe across the middle and a floor-length, green dress.

**Vehicle description: **An old, rusty, orange tow truck with a flashing red light on the roof.

**Special move – Tow Cable: **Hey, it IS a tow truck. Haruka shouts 'You're going for a ride!' and fires the tow truck's cable at an opponent. If it latches on, Haruka can drag the opponent, causing immense amount of damage to lower-armoured cars.

**Reason for fighting: **Haruka is after something that could help her husband's research, but would need to get through the villains to do so.

**SKIDD MCMARXX (Ratchet & Clank series)**

**Vehicle: **Xanadu RV

**Driver description: **Skidd is a turquoise-skinned, tall alien with a black goatee. Wears a rainbow, tie-dye shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals.

**Vehicle description: **An old, beige RV with a bike-rack on the back

**Special move – SOS Call: **Skidd shouts 'Help me, dudes!' and sends a signal into the air. Three small ships float down from above and bombard the nearest opponent with gunfire. Thankfully, they don't attack friends.

**Reason for fighting: **Skidd just wants to get back home, but taking out Dr. Nefarious at the same time wouldn't hurt.

The **Coyotes **are the bad guys here. While a couple of them are simply out to have fun, most of these bad apples are out to cause some serious destruction. The only obstacle they have in their quest is the Vigilantes, and all of the villains know that this'll be harder than it looks.

**DR. NEFARIOUS (Ratchet & Clank series)**

**Vehicle: **Palamino XIII

**Driver description: **A tall, blue, humanoid robot. Wears a flowing, black cape and gears are seen underneath the green dome on his head.

**Vehicle description: **A sleek, futuristic, yellow car floating off the ground. The number 13 is on the front.

**Special move – Bio Obliterator: **Nefarious screams 'Die, Squishy!' and fires a huge beam of orange energy from the front of his car. It'll do more damage if it's a direct hit, and is more effective on larger cars. Nefarious is unable to move during the attack.

**Reason for fighting: **Nefarious wants to destroy all organic life, even if it means joining with a small group of them to do so.

KNUCKLES NADINE (Black & Bruised) 

**Vehicle: **El Guerrero

**Driver description: **Tall height with orange hair done into a messy ponytail. Wears a blue top and denim shorts.

**Vehicle description: **An older-looking, brown racecar with a black roof and trunk.

**Special move – Horseshoe Missiles: **Nadine screams 'Your luck is out!' and shoots three horseshoes from the back of her car. The horseshoes instantly home in on the nearest car, whether it be friend or foe.

**Reason for fighting: **Nadine was offered a chance to get her singing career back off the ground if she would help out.

**YOYO (Jet Grind Radio)**

Vehicle: Blue Burro Bus 

**Driver descript**ion: Medium height with green hair. Wears a light blue hoody, dark blue shorts and a pair of 3D glasses.

**Vehicle description: **A huge, blue bus that looks like it came from a prison.

**Special move – Graffiti Spray: **Yoyo shouts 'Take this!' and causes a cloud of graffiti to spray from the exhaust pipe on the bus. While it doesn't do much damage, it will cause any vehicle that gets caught in it to stall for several seconds.

**Reason for fighting: **Yoyo is mainly in this for fun, but he seems to have another reason that no one knows.

**NEO CORTEX (Crash Bandicoot series)**

**Vehicle: **Excelsior Stretch Limo

**Driver description: **Short height with black hair and goatee. Wears a white lab coat and pants and has a big 'N' in the middle of his large forehead.

**Vehicle description: **A long, white limo with a black roof and silver figure on the hood.

**Special move – Lab Experiment: **Cortex laughs maniacally as activates a machine on the front of his car, causing a lot of lightning to surge out from it. The lightning attacks both friend and foe, lasting about five seconds.

**Reason for fighting: **Cortex is out for global domination. Is there ever any other reason?

**TIRA (Soul Caliber 3)**

**Vehicle: **Tsunami

**Driver description: **Medium height with short, blue hair. Wears a green top and green shorts, with blue eyeshadow on her face.

**Vehicle description: **A futuristic, red and white hover car with three 'wheels'.

**Special move – Soul Blade: **Tira screams 'Die!' and lunges her entire car forward, going so fast that it becomes a streak of light to cause damage to any foe she attacks. Tira is unable to control her car during this, so it's easy to avoid.

**Reason for fighting: **Tira is searching for someone good enough to become the host for Soul Edge.

**DEMYX (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Vehicle: **Marathon

**Driver description: **Medium height with brown hair, half of it sticking up and the other half acting as a mullet. Wears a black cloak, black pants and black gloves.

**Vehicle description: **Looks like a blue hatchback with yellow and orange trim.

**Special move – Water Strike: **Demyx shouts 'Dance, water! Dance!' as his sitar (sitting on the front of his car) emits several huge sound waves of water. Any car caught in the crossfire is attacked once a second for about five seconds.

**Reason for fighting: **Demyx wants to prove to himself that he can be tough and take on impossible odds.

The **Drifters **are just what their name suggests. They're just out for themselves. They're not on anyone's team. As a matter of fact, they aren't on their own team either. They're not good guys, they're not bad guys and if you play through story mode as a Drifter, you fight other Drifters as well as the Vigilantes and Coyotes.

**VANILLA (Sonic the Hedgehog series)**

**Vehicle: **Chrono Stinger

**Driver description: **Vanilla is a tall rabbit with tan beige fur and a tuft of brown hair on her head. Wears a red blouse and a pink dress.

**Vehicle description: **Something that looks like a racecar from the 1920s. Purple frame with white doors and exposed wheels.

**Special move – Bunny Flash: **Vanilla shouts 'Bunny Flash!' and activates a mechanism. Everything else in the arena (enemies, friends, items, obstacles) freezes in place for several seconds, although Vanilla is still able to move around and attack freely.

**Reason for fighting: **Vanilla just wants to go home and get away from all this senseless violence.

**RABBID (Rayman: Raving Rabbids)**

**Vehicle: **Moon Trekker

**Driver description: **Nothing more than a short, stout, white rabbit with an odd-looking facial expression,

**Vehicle description: **A white and brown moon jeep. Has six large tires and a dome in the middle for the driver.

**Special move – Rabbid Rabbit: **The Rabbid lets out his trademark psychotic scream as two claws on the sides of the car repeatedly swipe forward, taking big bites out of anything it touches. More effective on bigger targets.

**Reason for fighting: **Unknown, but probably little more than fun.

**HOAGIE (Day of the Tentacle)**

**Vehicle: **Grubb Dual Loader

**Driver description: **Medium height, overweight, with lots of black hair. Wears a blue cap forcing his hair to cover his eyes, a black shirt with a white skull on it (which is about a size too small) and blue jeans.

**Vehicle description: **A huge, brown garbage truck. Nothing much else to say about it.

**Special move – Compactor: **Hoagie lets out a chuckle as the garbage truck's arms reach out and grab hold of the opponent. If the car is small enough, Hoagie then puts it into the back of the garbage truck and shoots it out damaged. It it's too big, Hoagie just thrashes it around a bit before letting go.

**Reason for fighting: **Hoagie thinks this is all a dream, so he's just going along with it until he wakes up.

**DINGODILE (Crash Bandicoot series)**

**Vehicle: **Goliath Halftrack

**Driver description: **A tall cross between a dingo and a crocodile. Has the body and head of a dingo, but the tail and teeth of a crocodile. Wears a pair of beige, baggy pants.

**Vehicle description: **A white and tan camouflage army truck. Has treads at the two back tires on each side.

**Special move – Fire Pillar: **Dingodile's trusty flame-thrower comes in handy once again. Dingodile fires an orb of fire at the ground near a target, causing a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground, engulfing anyone near it.

**Reason for entering: **Like most of the drivers, Dingodile just wants to get back home.

**CARMELITA FOX (Sly Cooper series)**

**Vehicle: **Vertigo

**Driver description: **Medium height, tan-furred fox with a full head of black hair. Wears a brown police jacket and blue pants.

**Vehicle description: **A sleek, silver hot rod with black trim.

**Special move – Stun Gun: **Carmelita shouts 'Freeze, dirtbag!' and causes a small orb to float into the air above the nearest opponent. Carmelita leans out her window and shoots the orb with her stun gun, amplifying the attack and causing it to rain down on the opponent with ten times the power.

**Reason for entering:** Carmelita would like to have the Coyotes behind bars, but prefers to do things on her own.

**BILLY & LILLY KANE (Fatal Fury or King of Fighters series)**

**Vehicle: **Wapiti 4WD

**Driver description: **Both are medium height, but Billy is taller. Billy has short, blonde hair, and wears a denim jacket with jeans and a red and white bandana on his head. Lilly has long, blonde hair and wears a red dress.

**Vehicle description: **An old, brown, rusty station wagon with the image of a snake on the hood.

**Special move – Element Whirlwind: **Billy and Lilly shout 'Element Whirlwind!' as one and fire their respective element in the form of two different coloured orbs (Fire for Billy, Ice for Lilly). Once the orbs strike the ground, a whirlwind of red and blue energy erupts from the ground lifting anyone nearby (even the Kanes) off the ground.

**Reason for entering: **Billy senses something fishy going on, while Lilly just wants to get back home to Joe.

Okay. Those are the eighteen drivers. Like I said, when I post a chapter, it'll consist of that character's 'cutscenes'.

Let's see how this thing turns out.


	2. Luigi Mario Thunderbolt

Luigi Mario - Thunderbolt

111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Luigi opens his eyes and stands up, looking around with a confused expression. He finds himself in a warehouse with five others (the rest of the Vigilantes), each looking just as confused.)

"_When I came to, I found myself inside a strange warehouse. I didn't know how I had gotten there, and the others that were with me were just as clueless. I just couldn't understand what had happened. One moment I was having a picnic with Daisy, and the next I was in here. And Daisy wasn't even with me. Before any of us could ponder any further, someone spoke."_

(Luigi and the others look in the same direction and watch as an old man with a cowboy hat steps out of the shadows. It is revealed to be Convoy, the leader of the Vigilantes in the actual games.)

"_His name was Convoy. He told us that he was the leader of a band of now-disbanded heroes called the Vigilantes. He explained that we were all brought here when a mad scientist's experiment went out of control. Said mad scientist was now leading a group called the Coyotes, and they were causing chaos everywhere. Convoy said that if we could get rid of them, we might be able to find our way back home."_

(Convoy looks at Luigi and waves his arm to the left. Luigi looks and watches as a spotlight lights up over the Thunderbolt.)

"_I was the first to agree, and the others followed shortly thereafter. Convoy showed me the car I was to drive. I loved it. Well, I wanted to get back home to finish my date with Daisy, so I wasn't going to give these 'Coyotes' any quarter."_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Thunderbolt drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Thunderbolt drives onto the scene of a marsh with an old, haunted-looking house sitting within a cemetery. Luigi looks around for something suspicious.)

"_My first mission had Convoy send me to a marsh. Apparently, there was some Coyote activity going on here and I was to clean up. When I arrived, things seemed peaceful enough. I wasn't sure if I was even at the right spot."_

(An explosion rings out. Luigi looks to his right and sees the Tsunami driving towards him with a mortar cannon on the side. Luigi quickly spins the Thunderbolt around to face the oncoming opponent.)

"_Well, at least I knew I was at the right place. This girl was crazy, but then again, I dealt with Iggy Koopa before. I'm used to crazy."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Tira and wins)**

**(Level 2)**

(Luigi drives the Thunderbolt up a snowy mountain with a lodge. A few snowmobiles drive by before he comes to a stop.)

"_After dealing with the blue-haired girl, I was told to head up a snowy mountain to a ski lodge. Convoy informed me that there was a Coyote tearing up the slopes. I decided to go investigate and see what the trouble was."_

(Hearing an engine revving up, Luigi looks up the mountain. He sees the Blue Burro Bus driving down the mountain, the young driver laughing like a maniac. Luigi sighs and starts moving again.)

"_Just my luck. It was just a punk out to have fun.Well, I had a job to do, no matter how little of a threat my opponent was."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Yoyo and wins)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Thunderbolt is parked on the top of a hill. Luigi is leaning out of the side window, looking through a pair of binoculars. At the bottom of the hill, standing outside of an abandoned gas station, are Cortex, Nefarious and Demyx.)

"_I heard that the mad scientist responsible for bringing all of us here was at an old lot containing a couple gas stations and an old drive-in theatre. I knew that it was to meet up with a couple of his men, so I decided to check it out. However, as I was watching those Coyotes, something caught my eyes."_

(Luigi looks towards the Excelsior Stretch Limo and his eyes snap open, seeing Daisy tied up in the backseat. His eyes narrow in fury.)

"_That twerp had Daisy! I thought that she had escaped getting pulled into this odd world! Not only was I wrong, but that short scientist found her first!"_

(Luigi jumps into the Thunderbolt, starts it and tears down the hill. Cortex sees him coming, gets into the Excelsior Stretch Limo and drives off. Nefarious and Demyx jump into the Palomino XIII and Marathon and drive in to take Luigi on.)

"_A couple of Cortex's goons thought it would be a smart idea to fight me and allow Cortex enough time to escape. Boy, were they ever wrong..."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious and Demyx and wins)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Thunderbolt slowly drives across a bridge over boat dock. Luigi frantically looks around for anything.)

"_I took out those two goons easily, but I lost track of Cortex. I went in the generic direction the twerp went and ended up at a boat dock. I seemed to lose track of him, and Daisy, then. I wondered if there was anyone around that could give me a hand, but didn't seem to find anything."_

(Just as Luigi crosses the bridge, he sees that the road branch off into two different directions. Before Luigi can get far, the Moon Trekker pulls up on one road while the Goliath Halftrack pulls up on the other road.)

"_That's when a couple of drifters decided to step in. They didn't seem to be with the Coyotes, but it didn't look like they would be giving me any info anytime soon, either."_

(Luigi narrows his eyes and pulls a level on the dashboard, making a machine gun pop up from under the hood.)

"_I didn't have time for this. I had a girl to save, and I wasn't going to let a couple of freaks impede my chances of doing so."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Dingodile and the Rabbit and wins)**

**(Level 5)**

(Luigi drives through what looks like an oil farm. The climate is snowy, showing that Luigi's somewhere in the mountains.)

"_Convoy told me over my car radio that Cortex was somewhere in the mountains. Before he even told me where he was, I was on my way. That freak had Daisy, and I wanted to make sure that I made him pay big time.)_

(The Thunderbolt drives ahead a little more before coming to a stop. Luigi smirks in amusement, seeing the Excelsior Stretch Limo trying to fight off the Vertigo and the Wapiti 4WD off at the same time.)

"_Looks like someone was way ahead of me. Unfortunately, those two drivers that were pounding on Cortex seemed to mistake me for an ally of him, because the instant they saw me, they started driving towards me as well."_

(The two Drifters drive towards the Thunderbolt. Luigi narrows his eyes and grips the steering wheel.)

"_Looks like if I was to get Daisy out of that limo, I had to take care of these guys as well."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Carmelita Fox and the Kanes and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Thunderbolt drives towards a power plant in the middle of the desert. Inside the Thunderbolt, Daisy is sitting in the passenger seat next to Luigi.)

"_I saved Daisy from hat twerp and I felt like nothing could spoil my day. After congratulating me on saving my girlfriend, Convoy explained that Cortex had set up the Coyote's headquarters inside a power plant forty miles away from the warehouse I had first appeared at. Now with Daisy with me, I decided to go in and take on any remaining Coyotes."_

(Going inside the power plant, Luigi looks around in awe at the massive amount of machinery scattered around.)

"_This guy certainly didn't hold back on inventing the Coyote's machines. I'm still not sure what Cortex built these things for, but I know that it couldn't be good. I had to destroy these things before he could do any harm with them."_

(Suddenly, the Excelsior Stretch Limo, the Tsunami and Palomino XIII drive in from the shadows, blocking Luigi from the machines. Luigi looks up into the rafters high above the ground and sees the El Guerrero. Knuckles Nadine stands just outside of it and waves down at Luigi with a sly smirk.)

"_Oh, yeah. That was the one Coyote I hadn't fought yet. But before I could take down that cowgirl, I had to deal with Cortex again, this time with two of his lackeys. This close to my goal, I wasn't about to go down without a fight."_

**(Luigi goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Dr. Nefarious and Tira. After defeating them, Knuckles Nadine drives in for a one-on-one battle. Luigi wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Luigi and Daisy stand inside the warehouse with Convoy. The old man smiles and hands Luigi a handheld device.)

"_The Vigilantes were successful and Cortex's machines were toast. After meeting up with him again, Convoy handed me a strange device that he said he had just completed. He explained that it would take Daisy and I back home. He thanked me for everything I had done to help and wished me luck in the future. After returning the gesture, I activated the device."_

(Luigi flips a switch on the device, blinding him and Daisy in a bright light. When the light clears, Luigi and Daisy find themselves back in the Mushroom Kingdom, on a field with a picnic lunch set out on the ground.)

"_I'm not sure how he managed it, but Convoy had done it. He had taken Daisy and I back to the Mushroom Kingdom, where we could finish the picnic we started when we were pulled into that strange word in the first place!"_

(Luigi and Daisy finish their picnic. However, after finishing, Luigi feels something in his pocket and pulls it out, revealing it to be a set of car keys.)

"_Daisy and I were just glad to be back home. However, while we were walking back to the kingdom, I felt something in my pocket. I realized that I was still carrying the car keys to the Thunderbolt, even though I distinctly remembered handing them back to Convoy before he gave me the warp device."_

(Luigi and Daisy look ahead and their eyes widen, seeing the Thunderbolt sitting ahead of them, empty and ready for someone to take.)

"_Man. That Convoy sure works in mysterious ways, doesn't he?"_

(The Thunderbolt drives down the Mushroom Kingdom pathway, Luigi and Daisy cheering in excitement.)

**(Finish)**

Author's notes: As you can see, how this'll work is that each 'chapter' will consist of the cutscenes that would play if you were playing through Story More with that specific character.


	3. Kathy Wonderwagon

Kathy - Wonderwagon

111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Kathy is seen standing in front of Convoy, whom is talking. Kathy removes her hat and rubs her forehead in disbelief.)

"_I'll admit that I found Convoy's story a little hard to believe. I mean, who wouldn't? I was just having a normal day at Budehuc Castle, tending to my horses, when that big light blinded me. The next thing I knew I was in this strange warehouse with five others I didn't even know, and then this old man Convoy tells us that he needs our help to take down these 'Coyotes'. You try believing that when you first hear it."_

(Kathy looks at Convoy again and sees him tossing something at her underhanded. Although surprised, Kathy catches the object and looks at it, seeing that it's a set of car keys. Kathy looks at Convoy questioningly.)

"_After I decided to give Mr. Convoy the benefit of the doubt, he tossed a set of keys at me. He explained that to fight off the Coyotes, we'd need firepower. The only things capable of dealing such damage were the vehicles of the original Vigilantes. I decided to pitch in and help, because Convoy said that he could get us all back home if he was given enough time."_

(Convoy simply smiles down at Kathy and waves his hand to his left. Kathy looks and sees the Wonderwagon sitting under a spotlight.)

"_I was given a vehicle called the Wonderwagon. Convoy explained that his niece, Sheila, was the Vigilante to originally drive that car. I felt honoured that he was trusting me with it, and now I was feeling a little more confident now that I had some weaponry. After all, I deal with REAL coyotes where I come from. How could these guys be any tougher?"_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Wonderwagon drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Wonderwagon drives into a marsh with a haunted mansion and cemetery hanging around nearby. Kathy looks like she's struggling to keep control of the car.)

"_What was the first thing I realized after getting into the seat of my car? I can't drive. Well, what do you expect? Where I come from, these things don't even exist! Everyone rides horses! Even still, I kept control as best as I could, because my first mission sounded like it could be tough."_

(Kathy stops her car, pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. She sees the El Guerrero parked outside the cemetery, and then spots Nadine coming out with a suitcase.)

"_Convoy told me that the Coyotes were storing some stolen goods in a cemetery where no one would think of looking. Seeing that sorry excuse for a cowgirl behind it just made me madder."_

(Kathy throws her car into gear and drives towards Nadine, whom sees her coming and gets into her own car at the same time.)

**(Kathy goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Kathy drives the Thunderbolt up a snowy mountain with a lodge. The Wonderwagon comes to a stop at the foot of the mountain. Kathy looks around a few times.)

"_My first mission was a success, but I wasn't done yet. Convoy told me that there was a Coyote hanging around this old ski lodge and I was to check things out before people got hurt."_

(Suddenly, a missile shoots in from the side. Kathy sees this coming and drives out of the way. Kathy looks in the direction of the attack and sees the Marathon driving out from behind the lodge.)

"_Thankfully, it was the least-violent Coyote. This guy may be able to play a mean guitar, but he was still a Coyote. That meant that he had to be taken care of, whether I liked it or not."_

(Kathy pulls a lever on the hood, making her Cowgirl Gun appear on the roof of the Wonderwagon.)

**(Kathy goes into battle against Demys and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Kathy is seen driving past an old drive-in theatre slowly. She scans the surroundings a little bit for anything that seems out of the ordinary. She pushes her hat higher on her head with her thumb as she continues to look.)

"_My next mission was going to be a little harder. Seems that a couple of the Coyotes were using this old, abandoned lot as a pickup point of sorts. Fine by me, because that just meant I could trash the place if needed to. However, I had been there for well over twenty minutes already and there was still no sign of the Coyotes."_

(Kathy suddenly hears an explosion coming from the side. She looks up a hill and sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo and the Tsunami driving down towards her.)

"_Perhaps I had spoke too soon. Those two Coyotes seemed pretty ticked that I was invading, but a bonus was that one of them seemed to be the leader of them Coyotes. This meant that little ol' me could take out two birds with one VERY large stone."_

(Kathy smirks in anticipation as she readies a set of guns on the sides of the Wonderwagon. The two opponents press forward anyway, unfazed.)

"_And the strangest thing? These two didn't seem scared of me. Well, it was time to prove that I'm much more than just a rancher."_

**(Kathy goes into battle against Neo Cortex and Tira and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Kathy is seen standing on a dock, leaning against the side of the Wonderwagon. She's holding a letter in her hand and reading it over.)

"_Shortly after my last mission, I was given an anonymous letter. Upon reading it, I found it to be a love letter. I realized that someone in this world had a crush on me. Well, I hated to disappoint him, but my heart already belonged to someone back in Budehuc."_

(Suddenly, Kathy hears some engines revving up. Looking around, Kathy sees the Moon Trekker and Chrono Stinger driving in from different directions. Kathy quickly jumps into the Wonderwagon.)

"_Before I could get much time to reflect on this secret admirer any further, a couple of rabbits decided to jump me. They weren't Coyotes, but they still made the stupid decision of attacking me."_

(Starting her car, Kathy drives aside and spins around, creating a gun on her hood and preparing to take the two Drifters on.)

"_From the looks of things, these two were mainly out to save themselves. It was a pity that little ol' me would have to end those dreams."_

**(Kathy goes into battle against the Rabbid and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Wonderwagon drives up to an oil plant in a snowy mountain. Kathy drives past several large devices and looks around.)

"_After dealing with my attackers, my thoughts trailed back to my secret admirer, wondering whom it could be. That was what was mainly on my mind as I went up the snowy mountain to complete my next mission. Turns out one of Cortex's main partners was hanging around here. If we could take him out, then that would throw a major wrench into the Coyotes' plan."_

(The Grubb Dual Loader suddenly drives in front of Kathy, startling her. Almost right after, the Goliath Halftrack passes as well. On closer inspection, they're both driving towards a parked Palomino XIII.)

"_A couple more of those drifters fellows had gotten here before I did. While they were throwing attacks on each other, they seemed to be mainly focused on taking out the futuristic-looking car. Probably saw him as a bigger threat."_

(Kathy throws her car into gear and drives off into battle.)

"_While I was grateful that these guys had come in to take out this Coyote, I had this here feeling that they weren't gonna leave me alone either."_

**(Kathy goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious, Hoagie and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(Kathy is seen driving into a power plant in the middle of the desert. Inside, Kathy looks around in awe at all the machines around. Kathy quickly shoots at the machine destroying all of them.)

"_The Coyotes were on the run. This meant that their base of operations was completely unguarded. Convoy sent me in to finish the job, which I did gladly. With all of these machines out of the way, Cortex couldn't continue al of this chaos."_

(Kathy drives out of the power plant as a large explosion occurs, blowing out the windows. However, Kathy stops shortly after leaving the plant, because she sees the Marathon, El Guerrero and Tsunami sitting in front of her, blocking her exit from the area.)

"_Turns out the Coyotes weren't as dead as Convoy thought. Thankfully, it wasn't Cortex or Nefarious. It was just a few of his henchmen, but still, there were three of them and they weren't going to let up. However, as I was about to go into battle, something caught my eyes."_

(Glancing up to the top of a hill, Kathy sees the Blue Burro Bus sitting there, Yoyo standing outside of it and leaning against the side. He looks down at Kathy and smirks. He pulls out a piece of paper, points to it, and then himself. Kathy's eyes widen, then narrow.)

"_I put two and two together, and I really didn't like it. I just couldn't believe it! That freak in the bus was my secret admirer?! Yuck! Well, one good thing came from that. Now I wanted to take that punk down even more. It was time to send this lovestruck freak back to Tokyo where he belonged."_

(Throwing her car into gear again, Kathy drives in to participate in the final battle.)

**(Kathy goes into battle against Demyx, Knuckles Nadine and Tira. After defeating them, Yoyo drives in for a one-on-one battle. Kathy wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Kathy is back in the warehouse, standing with Convoy. The old man smiles and hands her the warp device, but also a set of keys. Kathy shakes her head and hands them back to Convoy.)

"_The battle was over and we had won. Those Coyotes had fled the scene, probably going back to where they belonged. Convoy thanked me for helping and handed me a warp device that he had just finished. This would take me back home. However, he also handed me a set of keys, saying that I could take the Wonderwagon back with me. As nice an offer as that was, I had to refuse. After all, how stupid would the Wonderwagon look tearing up the Grasslands?"_

(Kathy nods to Convoy and flips a switch on the device, blinding her in a white light. When the light clears, Kathy is standing in the middle of a field. Kathy looks around in awe and soon sees Budehuc Castle off in the distance. Kathy starts running towards it.)

"_I was back in the Grasslands! I couldn't believe it! In all honesty, I was expecting that device to fail, but it actually worked! I didn't waste any time in getting back to Budehuc. After everything I had been through, I just wanted to see my friends and horses again."_

(Dashing into Budehuc, Kathy waves at and greets everyone she passes. After saying hi to a couple of people, Kathy makes a beeline for a set of stairs going down them.)

"_It sure felt good to be back in Budehuc again. All of that technology was definitely interesting, and I had grown kinda attached to the Wonderwagon during my time in that world, but there's one thing that I knew..."_

(Kathy stops running when she sees the ranch of the castle. On closer inspection, she sees a man shoveling hay into a bail with a pitchfork. It seems that he's been trying to do Kathy's job since she vanished.)

"_As nice as that car was, it doesn't hold a candle to what I have here already."_

(Reed looks to the left and sees Kathy running towards him with open arms. Reed's eyes widen as he drops the pitchfork and picks her up in a spinning hug. The two share a kiss, which probably ends up lasting a while.)

**(Finish)**


	4. Blue Monkey Stunt Cycle

Blue Monkey – Dakota Stunt Cycle

111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Blue is seen in the warehouse, looking around at Convoy and the rest of the Vigilantes. He slouches a little bit, but keeps to himself as Convoy talks to everyone.)

"_Words couldn't describe how out of place I had felt. I mean, I could technically be considered a villain, and yet for some odd reason, I was chosen to appear at this warehouse to assist the good guys. Even still, I figured that I had been chosen for a reason. I just didn't know it yet. Well, as Convoy was explaining, the Coyotes were responsible for bringing us all here, probably due to a glitch in an invention from their leader."_

(Deciding to look up, Blue looks at Convoy and nods. Shortly after, a set of keys gets tossed to him. Blue has to pull his hands out of his pockets to catch them, but he manages to do so, taken a bit by surprise.)

"_I agreed to the mission. I think I was one of the last to agree, but it didn't matter. All that did was that I accepted the mission. Luigi may have been the first to agree to this whole mission against the Coyotes, but I was the first one to be given a vehicle. When I told Convoy that I loved anything with speed, he said that he had just the thing for me. At first, I wasn't sure what to expect, but that all changed when I saw the vehicle I was to drive."_

(A spotlight shines over the Dakota Stunt Cycle. Blue stares at in with wide eyes and feels the fenders in fascination. Blue sits down on the seat and experiments with the handlebars a bit.)

"_Me riding a motorcycle. It was a perfect match. And it was a sweet ride, as well! Well, one thing was for sure, and that was that it wouldn't take me too long to get used to it due to me having been riding a unicycle for years. Now I knew that I would have fun with this. Heck, who knows? Maybe this thing will make me reconsider switching sides when I get back…"_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Dakota Stunt Cycle drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Dakota Stunt Cycle drives down a path in a marsh. On either side of the path is nothing but trees and swamp. Blue looks around as he drives.)

"_I was one-hundred percent right in saying that it wouldn't take me long to get used to my new ride. In the long run, it wasn't all that different from my unicycle, anyway. I couldn't wait to test this baby in action and show those Coyotes we mean business!"_

(Blue suddenly looks to the left and sees the Palomino XIII floating over the swamp. The futuristic car flies over Blue's head and lands close to the old, haunted mansion.)

"_The old man Convoy explained that there was some space-freak hanging around this old house, using it as a storage place for some of the Coyotes' gear. Although I was slightly surprised to see a robot as the driver, I pressed on. This was my first mission, after all. I wasn't gonna blow it THIS early."_

(As Blue picks up the speed, Nefarious sees him coming and turns his car around to face him.)

**(Blue goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Blue is sitting at the top of a snowy hill, looking through a pair of binoculars at the ski lodge at the bottom.)

"_Convoy sent me to this ski resort in the mountains. Turns out one of the Coyotes was hiding there, waiting for a drop-off. Well, I got up there as quick as I could, but I wasn't seeing any activity for a bit, and I was starting to get cold."_

(Suddenly, Blue sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo driving onto the scene, going close to the lodge. Blue smirks and he gets back on his bike, then revs it up.)

"_The limo that showed up fit the description Convoy gave me perfectly. And seeing a gun on the side of it confirmed it. This guy was a Coyote. Heck, he was the LEADER of the Coyotes. He needed to be taken care of quickly."_

(Blue takes off, driving the Dakota Stunt Cycle towards a jump. Blue goes off it, launching himself into the air, flying down towards Cortex.)

**(Blue goes into battle against Neo Cortex and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Blue is seen filling his bike up with gas at a gas station near an old drive-in theatre. As he fills up his bike, Blue scans the area for anything suspicious.)

"_I was a little low on gas when I arrived at the spot my next mission was to take place, so I was able to fill my bike up as I kept an eye out for any Coyotes. I was starting to think things were going to end up as a no-show and I would have to report back to Convoy to make sure I was at the right place."_

(Suddenly, something catches Blue's eyes. He looks down the hill he's on and sees Nadine and Yoyo walking towards the parked El Guerrero and Blue Burro Bus with some suitcases.)

"_Well, what do you know? Turns out they came to ME. Looks like those two Coyotes were after some stolen goods. No matter. I'd take care of them quickly and get on with my next mission."_

(Blue shoves the gas pump back onto the handle, jumps on his bike and drives down the hill to take care of the two Coyotes.)

"_Good thing they didn't look too tough. Going against two of them at once would prove to be tougher than my other missions so far."_

**(Blue goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine and Yoyo and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Blue is seen sitting on a dock, hanging his feet down to almost touch the water. The Dakota Stunt Cycle sits nearby.)

"_I had been having so much fun with my missions that I completely forgot about what I was doing when I was brought here. I had finally gathered up enough courage to ask Pink out on a date and was just about to ask her when that white light blinded me. I just hoped that Pink would actually accept when I got back after we took care of the Coyotes."_

(Blue looks up and sees the Wapiti 4WD and the Grubb Dual Loader driving on the other side of the dock, starting to come towards him. Thinking quickly, Blue jumps to his feet and gets onto his bike.)

"_Seems like I was invading someone's territory. Those two vehicles didn't look like they were with the Coyotes, but that didn't stop me from preparing for the worst, which was probably going to happen very soon."_

(Stepping on the gas, Blue revs up his engine and narrows his eyes and the oncoming Grubb Dual Loader.)

"_I didn't have any beef with these guys, but it seemed like I didn't have any choice but to take care of them. If I was to go on to take down the Coyotes, I had to take care of anything that came at me."_

**(Blue goes into battle against the Kanes and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Dakota Stunt Cycle drives past an old oil mill in a snowy mountain range for a few seconds before coming to a stop. Blue sighs and pauses in thought.)

"_I've never really been one to think deeply. The way I always thought was 'Shoot first, ask question later, go really fast doing it', but now I was starting to wonder if that was really right. I never would have thought fighting evil would be so fun, and yet here I was, taking out Coyotes left and right and enjoying it thoroughly. For the first time, I was feeling bad about sticking around on the evil side with Specter. I promised myself that when I got back, I would switch sides before it was too late, hopefully bringing Pink with me."_

(A stray missile suddenly slams into the rock wall close to Blue. Turning his head, he sees the Moon Trekker firing rounds of ammo at the Tsunami and Marathon.)

"_Looks like Convoy was right in saying there was Coyote activity around these parts. Guess he didn't know that a psychotic-looking, screaming rabbit was also hanging around here, taking care of the Coyotes."_

(Starting his bike again, Blue drives into battle, thumb over the button that activates the Banana Bomb.)

"_Judging by the look of that rabbit, it would attack anyone, even me. I'd have to take care of it as well as these Coyotes it was currently thrashing."_

**(Blue goes into battle against Tira, Demyx and the Rabbid and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(Blue is seen driving into the power plant in the middle of the desert. Inside, Blue stops his bike and looks around at all of the machines. Blue calmly pulls a Banana Bomb out, lights the fuse and throws it at a machine. Blue then turns the Dakota Stunt Cycle around and drives out just as the bomb goes off, destroying the plant.)

"_Man. With all of the enemies we had been fighting during this, you'd think that the Coyotes' base of operations would be more well-guarded. Well, needless to say, I totaled the place with a well-placed Banana Bomb and was out of there as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, on my way back to the warehouse to report to Convoy, a few old friends stopped by."_

(Driving away from the burning building, Blue stops when he sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo, the Marathon and the Blue Burro Bus parked in front of him, blocking his path.)

"_Looks like I wasn't quite done here, yet. However, just as I was getting ready to take on the remaining Coyotes, I suddenly felt things getting a little hotter. It wasn't because there was a burning building behind me or the fact that I was in the middle of a desert, but rather something else."_

(Blue glances to his right and sees the Goliath Halftrack torpedoing towards him with a flame-thrower on the side. The hybrid driver narrows his eyes as he stampedes towards everyone.)

"_I looked up a hill and got my answer. A large army truck was barreling towards me with a lit flame-thrower attached to it. And that hybrid driving it didn't seem very peaceful, either. It looked like if I was going to keep my fur from getting burned, I'd have to be careful and quick."_

(Blue grips the handlebars of his bike, driving into battle.)

**(Blue goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Demyx and Yoyo. After defeating them, Dingodile drives in for a one-on-one battle. Blue wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Blue is seen inside the warehouse with Convoy, fingering a warp device. Blue looks at Convoy and nods with a smile.)

"_Well, for my first stint as a hero, I didn't too bad a job, eh? The Coyotes were history and their plans had gone up in smoke, and in all honesty, I felt terrific. After returning to the warehouse and reporting, Convoy congratulated me for a job well done and presented me with a strange device. He explained that it would take me home, so that was all that mattered to me."_

(Blue activates the warp device, blinding himself in a white light. When the light clears, Blue finds himself in a familiar city. He smiles at the familiar sights.)

"_Dimension-hopping feels really funky, and believe me, I'm not sure if I wanna go through it again for a while. But the important thing was that the device had worked. I was back home!"_

(With a loud rev of an engine, Blue is seen barreling down the streets of the city on the Dakota Stunt Cycle, looking determined and excited.)

"_And as a bonus, Convoy let me keep the bike! I mean, this is the most awesome thing I've ever ridden, and he actually let me keep it! As happy as I was, I had one more mission left. I was going to switch sides and leave Specter. I just hoped that Pink would agree to go with me after hearing me out."_

(Blue is seen inside a base, talking with a short monkey with blonde hair, Pink. He seems to be telling her his story. Pink ponders for a few seconds.)

"_Boy, was I ever glad I was right."_

(Blue and Pink are seen roaring down a road on the Dakota Stunt Cycle, Pink sitting behind Blue and holding onto him. The two ride off into the sunset together.)

**(Finish)**


	5. Yeto Livingston Truck

Yeto – Livingston Truck

111111111111111111111111111111111

(Keep in mind that Yeto always speaks in the third-person, in the manner of Tiny Tiger from Crash Bandicoot)

**(Intro)**

(Yeto is seen standing in the warehouse, amongst the rest of the chosen Vigilantes. He's clearly the tallest and largest of the bunch. Yeto looks at Convoy and watches him talk.)

"_Yeto so confused. One moment, Yeto in castle with beautiful wife Yeta, next moment, him in strange building with people Yeto not even know! Older man named Convoy explain that he need Yeto's help to fight strange Coyotes. Convoy say that he help Yeto and others get back home if we help. Yeto want to get back to Yeta, so he agree quickly, right after plumber named Luigi agree."_

(Convoy walks over to Yeto and gets him to hold out his hand. Convoy then places a set of keys into the yeti's enormous palm. Yeto looks at Convoy with a confused expression. Convoy sees this and chuckles.)

"_Convoy say he pleased that he get so much help easy. Him tell Yeto that he have right car for him. Before Yeto ask what car was, he given set of shiny things called 'keys'. Yeto ask what keys for, but all Convoy do was laugh. Him walk over to wall and turn on light, showing Yeto what he mean. Him tell Yeto that he give truck that he drive when he fight Coyotes."_

(A spotlight shines over the Livingston Truck. Yeto looks at it in awe and climbs behind the wheel, fascinated with all of the devices on the front. He looks at Convoy, whom is standing outside the truck, and smiles with a nod.)

"_Yeto still amazed that big truck fit him. Yeto tell Convoy that he destroy Coyotes with bare hands, but Convoy say that it not be that easy. He tell Yeto that Coyotes have cars with many weapons, and it better if Yeto take same thing. Yeto not like playing unfair, so he agree to use big truck. Coyotes need watch out, because Yeto on loose and he determined to get back home to loving wife."_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Livingston Truck drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Livingston Truck drives through a marsh…Literally. Yeto drives the truck out of the swamp and looks around casually for any Coyote activity.)

"_Yeto never drive before, so it take little while to get used to controls. After Yeto get used to truck, Convoy say that Coyote hiding out in swamp, and doing things they shouldn't. Yeto go into swamp to teach big lesson."_

(Seeing that the windshield is covered with mud, Yeto activates the wipers, clearing his vision. However, once he is able to see, Yeto sees the Marathon driving towards him.)

"_Coyote decide to attack when Yeto not looking. That not very nice. Convoy right, because Coyote have many weapons on car. It time to test Yeto's truck in action, so he drive into battle and prepare to take Coyote on."_

(Yeto starts driving towards the Marathon, gradually picking up speed. A missile-launcher appears on the side of it.)

**(Yeto goes into battle against Demyx and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Yeto is seen driving the Livingston Truck down a snowy mountain, towards a lodge. Yeto looks around in awe and a huge smile.)

"_Next mission send Yeto to ski lodge. Yeto feel right at home at lodge with snow all around him. It almost as good as mountain back home with Yeta, but it still good-looking mountain. However, Convoy say that Yeto on mission, so Yeto make sure he make Convoy proud."_

(On the way down the hill, Yeto sees the Palomino XIII sitting outside the lodge, Dr. Nefarious sitting inside, reading a map and looking lost. Yeto smirks.)

"_Yeto see strange-looking car and know it not from around here because it hovering off ground. Yeto knew this Coyote, so he drive down hill faster to do battle. It seem to work until he see Yeto. Now this not going to be easy, anymore..."_

(Nefarious sees Yeto coming and snaps to attention, throwing his map away and driving at the oncoming Livingston Truck. Yeto picks up the speed and drives headfirst towards the Palomino XIII.)

**(Yeto goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Livingston Truck is seen parked on top of a hill overlooking an old drive-in theatre and a couple of gas stations. Yeto is perched on top of it, scanning the area for Coyotes. He scratches his head a couple of times.)

"_Convoy then send Yeto to old movie theatre, where Coyotes come to meet up with each other. Yeto go there to intercept Coyotes and take any down. Yeto wonder if he make mistake, because he been there for many minutes and still not see any sign of evil Coyotes. Yeto hope he in right place, because if he in wrong place, Convoy might not like it."_

(Yeto suddenly stops looking when he sees the Tsunami driving by to meet up with the El Guerrero. He perks up and watches as Tira gets out of her car and walks over to Nadine, whom is standing nearby.)

"_Coyotes come! Coyotes actually come! Yeto is right place after all! Well, now that Yeto know he in right place, he get down there to fight Coyotes. There two of them now, so could get tricky."_

(Thinking quickly, Yeto jumps off the roof of his truck and swings into in from the side window, landing behind the wheel. Yeto starts the truck and drives down the hill to fight off the Coyotes.)

"_By time Coyotes see Yeto, it already too late. Yeto drive at them with full speed and prepare to fight in attempt to take down Coyotes."_

**(Yeto goes into battle against Tira and Knuckles Nadine and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Yeto is seen outside of the Livingston Truck, standing at the side of a dock. The huge yeti skips a couple of stones into the water as he thinks.)

"_Soon, is dawn on Yeto what he fighting for. Yeto only want to get back home to wife, whom Yeto love more than anything in world. Poor Yeta probably worried sick about Yeto leaving her! Maybe she even think Yeto leave her! Yeto never do that! Yeto make sure that he complete mission and get back to loving wife. He swear that he get back safe and sound."_

(Yeto suddenly hears an engine rev up. Looking up, he sees the Vertigo and Chrono Stinger driving down a nearby hill, towards him. Yeto's eyes widen as he rushes back to the Livingston Truck and gets in.)

"_Two ladies drive by and see Yeto, then rush in for attack. Maybe ladies think Yeto one of Coyotes, because ladies seem nice enough. It look like they not listen to Yeto, though, so it seem Yeto forced to fight nice ladies."_

(Yeto drives the truck into battle and grabs the speaker mic, preparing to roar. The Vertigo rushes towards him, unfazed.)

"_Poor ladies find out hard way never to mess with determined Yeto. Yeto want to get back to frozen castle, so he take down anyone to get there, even those that attack him with no reason."_

**(Yeto goes into battle against Carmelita Fox and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Yeto is seen driving the Livingston Truck through an old oil plant in a snowy mountain slowly. The huge yeti looks around a few times as he drives towards the lake on the other side of the plant.)

"_Once again, Yeto find himself in familiar territory. Old oil plant in area covered in show, which was perfect element for Yeto to fight in. Yeto feel that he getting real close to goal, but not say anything, because Yeto could be wrong. Convoy say that oil plant was main source of money for Coyotes, so if we destroy it, we do much damage to wallets of Coyotes. Yeto told to go up to plant and take out Coyotes there. However, when Yeto get there, he in for big surprise."_

(The Livingston Truck comes to a halt as Yeto watches the Blue Burro Bus at the side of the lake, attempting to fight off the Wapiti 4WD and the Grubb Dual Loader at the same time.)

"_More strange drivers taking on Coyote! If Yeto could get through to drivers, they could help him. But it not happen. Once Yeto get close enough, cars turn to attack him, too. Maybe they think Yeto was with loud kid in bus..."_

(As Yeto drives into battle, he leans out the side of the window with a mine in his hand. The Drifters approach anyway.)

"_Yeto getting tired of fighting. He need to finish fight quick if he want to finish mission and stop Coyotes. Yeto drive into battle and prepare for worst, which may happen anyway."_

**(Yeto goes into battle against Yoyo, the Kanes and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Livingston Truck drives down a desert road and soon comes upon a power plant. Yeto looks around with a confused expression, but shrugs. Yeto goes into the building and looks around at all of the machines. Yeto quickly grabs his speaker mic and roars into it, sending his destructive sound wave into the machines, destroying them. Yeto quickly backs out of the building just as it explodes.)

"_Convoy tell Yeto that Coyotes main building was power plant. Yeto confused that there no Coyotes to guard it, but go inside anyway. Yeto amazed at all machines around room, but he no waste time in destroying them. Truck slow, so it take long time to get out of building, but Yeto still make it out before building explode. Seeing mission done, Yeto turn around and drive down road to get back to warehouse and tell Convoy Yeto finish mission."_

(Yeto hums a cheerful tune as he drives down the road, but when he looks ahead, he slams on the brakes. Yeto looks ahead and sees the El Guerrero, Tsunami and Palomino XIII blocking his path.)

"_On way back to warehouse, Yeto run into few more Coyotes. They not look happy because Yeto destroy base. But Yeto fight Coyotes before, so it not be very hard to destroy them again. But when Yeto ready to go into battle, fourth car drive into view."_

(Looking to his left, Yeto sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo driving into view. Cortex doesn't look very thrilled.)

"_Leader of Coyotes make appearance then, driving towards Yeto in attempt to take him down. Yeto not one to give up easy, so he drive into battle. Before he fight leader, Yeto better off taking out other Coyotes first. That way, leader not get any help when he fight Yeto."_

(A pair of guns pop up from the sides of the Livingston Truck as Yeto drives into battle.)

**(Yeto goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine, Tira and Dr. Nefarious. After defeating them, Neo Cortex drives in for a one-on-one battle. Yeto wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Yeto is seen back in the warehouse, towering over Convoy. Convoy looks up at Yeto and smiles, handing him the warp device. Yeto looks over it with interest. Convoy then hands him a set of keys again, but Yeto gently shakes his head, handing them back.)

"_Mission was done and Yeto win. Yeto report to Convoy and he say that he complete work on warp device. Device going to send Yeto back home! Yeto not wait! Finally, Yeto get to go back to wife Yeta! Convoy offer Yeto his truck, saying he keep it. Yeto refuse politely, because there no use for truck at home. Convoy wish Yeto luck as he activate warp."_

(Activating the warp device, a white light blinds Yeto. When the light fades, Yeto is standing at the top of a very familiar snowy mountain. Yeto looks around in awe, jumps in glee and grabs an icy snowboard, sliding down the mountain on it.)

"_Yeto still not know how device work, but it work! Yeto back home on mountain! Yeto so happy to get back home, he no waste time in sledding down mountain. Castle was at bottom of mountain, and for Yeto, he only get there in minute."_

(Yeto slides down the entire mountain until he reaches the huge, frosty castle at the bottom. Yeto jumps off his makeshift snowboard and rushes towards the front door.)

"_Even thought Yeto only gone for little while, he still miss Yeta dearly. Yeto get into castle and look around for wife, because Yeta probably worried about Yeto while he gone."_

(Rushing into the castle, Yeto makes a mad dash down the first hallway and goes into the living room. His search ends up being short, because sitting in front of the fireplace is a female yeti that is considerably smaller than Yeto Hearing the door open, Yeta turns around and sees her husband. She brightens up instantly.)

"_Yeto right. Yeta miss Yeto greatly, but now he back. Adventure fun, but it not compare to Yeta."_

(Yeto and Yeta rush towards each other and embrace. Several small, red hearts float into the air as they hug.)

**(Finish)**


	6. Haruka Hikari Tow Truck

Haruka Hikari – Samson Tow Truck

111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Convoy is seen talking to the Vigilantes in the warehouse. Haruka is seen sitting on a crate in the corner, listening in.)

"_I have to admit that nothing like this had ever happened to me. The last thing I remember, I was at home, preparing supper for my husband and son, when a strange, white light blinded me. When the light cleared, I was here in this strange warehouse in the middle of nowhere with these five other people I didn't know. The older gentleman named Convoy explained that he could get us back home if we helped him."_

(Haruka watches as Convoy walks over to the crate she's sitting on and hands her a set of keys. Haruka fingers them for a few seconds and looks at Convoy questioningly. Convoy smiles.)

"_Convoy needed help taking down a group called the Coyotes. If we did this, he could be given enough time to create some devices to get back home. Even though I was against all of this violence, I agreed because I wanted to get home. After I did, Convoy handed me a set of unusual keys. I asked him what they were for, and he explained that I would need to drive a powerful car to match the ones the Coyotes had."_

(A spotlight shines over the Samson Tow Truck. Haruka looks over it in awe and gets behind the wheel. Experimenting a bit, Haruka activates a few of the weapons on the hood as Convoy watches.)

"_I was shown an old tow truck. It was a little rusty and you could tell that it had been on the road a lot, but Convoy said that this was the truck his wife had driven in and older fight against the Coyotes, so I could tell that it held a good amount of sentimental value. Because of this, I felt lucky and privileged to drive it. Well, I was ready for the Coyotes, so I headed out to attempt my first mission."_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Samson Tow Truck drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Samson Tow Truck is seen driving up to an old, abandoned house in a marsh. Pulling up beside it, Haruka parks her truck and pulls out a pair of binoculars to look around with.)

"_Convoy sent me to a marsh first. The Coyotes were apparently smuggling stolen goods by hiding them around these parts and I was to investigate. So far, I had seen nothing, but after a couple of minutes, something caught my eyes."_

(Haruka freezes when she sees the Blue Burro Bus driving in her direction. Seeing the machine guns on the side of it tells the housewife that the driver's up to no good.)

"_As it turns out, my target found me. From the looks of things, he was just a teenage kid no older than my son simply out for a little fun. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to solve this manner with violence, but something told me that this kid would open fire the instant he saw me. It looked like I didn't have a choice."_

(Starting her truck again, Haruka drives in towards the Blue Burro Bus in an attempt to do battle with it.)

**(Haruka goes into battle against Yoyo and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Several skiers pass by a ski lodge on a snowy mountain, also going past a parked Samson Tow Truck. Haruka is inside, drinking a cup of coffee as she looks around.)

"_Something told me that I should have informed Convoy that I hated extreme cold weather, because if I did, maybe he would have chosen to send me to a place with a better climate than this. Well, I tried to make the best of things, keeping eyes open for the Coyotes that were supposed to be wreaking havoc in the area."_

(Haruka suddenly sees the El Guerrero driving by. Recognizing it, Haruka quickly finishes her coffee and throws the cup into a trash can just outside her truck. She then starts her vehicle.)

"_I spotted that hillbilly driver and recognized the description Convoy gave me. Seeing that I had my target, I started my truck again and drove into battle. After all, the sooner I complete my mission, the sooner I get off this snowy mountain."_

(As Haruka drives towards the El Guerrero, Nadine surprises her with a complete turnaround, staring her down with a machine gun on the hood. Haruka narrows her eyes and throws a switch, activating one of her weapons.)

**(Haruka goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Samson Tow Truck is seen parked on one side of an old drive-in theatre. Haruka is standing outside of it, pressed up against a wall, listening to a conversation going on the other side.)

"_After I got off the snowy mountain, Convoy explained that there were a couple of Coyotes hanging around an old movie theatre to pick up some cargo. Luckily, when I arrived, the Coyotes were still there. I quickly hid myself from view and listened in to what they were talking about."_

(Cortex and Nefarious are seen talking together, although it looks like more of an argument. They both wave one of their inventions in the other's face, pointing out facts about it. Haruka's eyes widen.)

"_Apparently, the two scientists leading the Coyotes were having a discussion about their inventions. I heard what they were talking about and, quite frankly, I was amazed. I hadn't even heard of this type of technology before, and my husband's a scientist! Before I lost my train of thought, I quickly reminded myself that I had a job to do."_

(Haruka rushes back to the Samson Tow Truck and gets in. She drives it around the wall, making her presence known to the two Coyotes. Cortex and Nefarious see her and quickly get into their respective vehicles in an attempt to take her on.)

"_I would have to ponder my latest discovery later. Right now, I had to take care of these Coyotes."_

**(Haruka goes into battle against Neo Cortex and Dr. Nefarious and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Haruka is seen standing outside of her truck, on a dock, overlooking the water. She looks like she's in deep thought about something.)

"_After a while, I did some serious thinking. My husband is a scientist, but the technology that this Cortex guy possesses is far more advanced than anything I've ever seen before. If I could get my hands on something of his and bring it back home with me, maybe my husband's research could improve with all of the added knowledge I'd bring back. I made a mental note to keep an eye open for anything that looked interesting."_

(Hearing the sound of car tires screeching, Haruka turns around to see the Vertigo turning a corner sharply, driving towards her. Looking a little bit behind the Vertigo, Haruka sees the Goliath Halftrack as well.)

"_Before I could get the chance to think any further, a couple of unknown drivers jumped me. From the looks of things, they weren't Coyotes, but they still treated me like an invader. Although I was taken a bit by surprise, I knew what I had to do."_

(Haruka quickly gets into the Samson Tow Truck and starts it. She then drives it into battle, heading towards the Vertigo first.)

"_These two looked fierce and definitely wouldn't go down without a fight. I didn't like it, but if violence was the only answer in this case, I didn't have any choice. If I was to continue, I'd have to take these two down."_

**(Haruka goes into battle against Carmelita Fox and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Samson Tow Truck is seen driving through an old oil plant in a snowy mountain. Haruka shivers as she looked around, driving past the old machines and driving towards the lake on the other side.)

"_I don't know why I forgot to tell Convoy that I hated the cold, but by the time I remembered, he had already assigned my next mission. As luck would have it, I was to go into the snowy mountains again and search an abandoned oil mill for Coyote activity."_

(As Haruka drives along, two vehicles suddenly shot in front of her. Haruka quickly applies the brakes and looks, seeing the two vehicles to be the Tsunami and Marathon. The Grubb Dual Loader rumbles by and continues to chase the Coyotes.)

"_I arrived to see that the two Coyotes in the area already had someone to worry about. Although it looked a little odd to see a huge garbage truck taking on a couple of smaller, swifter cars (and winning, for that matter), I knew I had to step in sooner or later."_

(In an attempt to get away from the garbage truck, the Tsunami ends up driving in Haruka's direction. Tira sees her and narrows her eyes. Haruka quickly drives into battle.)

"_My job was almost done. I just had to take care of these guys and I could get off this snowy mountain. It looked like these Coyotes weren't going down without a fight, but they also had the gentleman in the garbage truck to worry about. Unfortunately, so did I."_

**(Haruka goes into battle against Tira, Demyx and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Samson Tow Truck comes upon a power plant in the middle of the desert and goes inside. Once she gets inside, Haruka looks around at all of the technology inside in awe. After a few seconds, she narrows her eyes and opens fire on the machines, destroying them. Haruka quickly turns around and drives out of the power plant before it explodes.)

"_Convoy explained to me the he had located the Coyotes' main base of operations. It was an old power plant a good ways away from the warehouse I first appeared in. Once inside, I saw all of the amazing inventions that the evil scientists had created and wonder if any of them would fit in my truck to take back home with me, but after a while, I realized something very important. These machines were made by evil men, and were probably meant for evil purposes. Knowing that it would be dangerous if I brought any of these devices back, I decided to destroy everything to prevent these things from falling into the wrong hands."_

(Haruka drives down the desert road to go back to the warehouse, sighing in relief that her mission is finally over. However, when she looks ahead, Haruka sees the Marathon, Blue Burro Bus and Excelsior Stretch Limo forming a roadblock.)

"_However, it seemed that some of the Coyotes were still around and weren't very pleased with the fact that I had just ruined their plans. It looked like I was to have one more mission before returning to the warehouse, but before I could go into battle, something caught my eye."_

(Looking up a hill, Haruka sees the Chrono Stinger driving towards her. Vanilla looks terrified, but presses on into battle.)

"_I saw another driver coming into view. The poor woman driving that car looked absolutely terrified about something. Maybe it was all of this violence going on. But one thing was for sure, and that was that she would attack anyone, even me, to survive. I would really hate myself for this, but the only way for me to save that poor woman was to defeat her in battle."_

(Haruka takes a deep breath and drives into battle, focusing on the Coyotes first.)

**(Haruka goes into battle against Demyx, Yoyo and Neo Cortex. After defeating them, Vanilla drives in for a one-on-one battle. Haruka wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Haruka is seen back at the warehouse, talking to Convoy. The old man smiles and hands Haruka a warp device. Once she has it, Harkua offers the keys to the Samson Tow Truck. Convoy talks for another couple of seconds, but Haruka shakes her head. Convoy smiles and takes the keys.)

"_I'm still wondering how I did it, but somehow, I had done it. The Coyotes were done and Convoy had explained that he finished work on the warp devices that could send us home. After he thanked me for helping, Convoy said that I could keep the tow truck if I wanted as thanks. I politely refused, saying that I didn't really need the truck. Convoy accepted the keys again and after I bid farewell, I activated the device."_

(Activating the warp device, Haruka is blinded in a white light. When the light clears, Haruka is back in a small house, standing in the kitchen. Looking around at the familiar scenery, Haruka quickly looks at the clock at the wall, seeing that it's almost supper.)

"_The warp device worked! I was back home! And just in time, too. I still had to make supper. My husband would be back from the lab soon and my son would be back from visiting his friend. I decided that I would give myself time to reflect on my day later and started working, pleased that I was doing something I usually did."_

(As quickly as she can, Haruka fixes up a meal as her husband and son enter the house. Haruka greets her husband with a kiss and her son with a hug as the three sit at their table to eat.)

"_My husband and son were back home right on time. During supper, as we were eating, my mind drifted back to the team I had met while I was in that unusual world. Convoy had given each of us a warp device, and I still had mine. Maybe someday, we'd all meet again. I sure hoped so, because I got along well with each and every one of them, even that fearsome-looking but very friendly yeti."_

(Haruka takes a sip of tea and places her cup down, looking like she is in thought. Her husband sees this and asks what's wrong. Haruka chuckles and shakes her head, saying that nothing's wrong.)

"_My husband asked me how my day went. Would I ever tell him what had actually happened to me that day?…Heh. One of these days, I probably will, but for now, I think I'll keep this whole thing my little secret."_

(Haruka's husband talks some more. Haruka shrugs and lifts her teacup to her mouth again, but once her mouth is out of view from her family, Haruka smirks.)

**(Finish)**


	7. Skidd McMarxx Xandu RV

Skidd McMarxx – Xandu RV

111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Skidd is seen inside the warehouse with the others, listening to Convoy talk. Skidd glances to his left at Yeto and nervously inches away.)

"_Dude, what a trip that was. One moment I was totally hanging on the Phoenix with Ratchet and the others and the next I was, like, brought here to this strange place with these outrageous people, including this scary-looking yeti. There was this old dude named Convoy there and he explained that he was totally clueless about us being there as well, but he said that it was, like, perfect timing and stuff."_

(Skidd gulps as he watches the other Vigilantes nod, agreeing to the mission. Skidd finally nods as well. Convoy smiles and tosses the surprised Rilgarian a set of keys. Skidd looks at them questioningly.)

"_Apparently, there were these bogus dudes called the Coyotes around and they were the ones who brought us here and stuff. Convoy said that he totally needed help in getting rid of them, and if we did, he'd, like, work on some devices to get us back home. I, like, fet pressured seeing everyone else agree to this whacked-out mission, so I finally gave in and agreed as well. Convoy handed me a set of these strange things called 'keys' and said that we'd, like, need some powerful vehicles to stand a chance."_

(A spotlight shines over the Xandu RV. Skidd experimentally sits behind the wheel and looks at all of the controls hanging around the dashboard.)

"_I was, like, supposed to drive this outrageous thing called an 'RV'. It would totally take some getting used to, but I, like, felt I could manage to get a hang of it. I'm, like, still wondering if I made the right choice, agreeing to this. I'm, like, not the bravest dude on the block and I totally had no clue what I was getting myself into, but it was too late to back out now. I agreed to this, man, and I don't back off on things I agree on. Whether I liked it or not, I was in this till the end."_

(Outside the warehouse, the front door opens up. The Xandu RV drives out of the warehouse and tears off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Xandu RV drives onto a marsh, looking like Skidd is struggling to keep control of it. Eventually, the RV comes to a halt across from an old, rickety house.)

"_I was, like, right is saying that it would take a while for me to get used to this, man. Where I come from, everything flies, so driving on something with wheels is, like, completely new to me. But I still had a mission, man. Convoy told me that there was a Coyote hangin' around here, doing some totally bogus stuff, so I went in to check it out, dude."_

(Skidd suddenly sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo parked a ways away. Cortex is seen walking back to it with a suitcase in his hands.)

"_Aw, dude! My first mission and I'm against the freaking LEADER of the Coyotes?! So not cool, man!! Well, it was, like, too late for me to back out, man. I, like, had a mission, no matter how scared I was or how hard this would be."_

(Skidd gulps nervously as he starts the RV and drives it into battle to take Cortex on.)

**(Skidd goes into battle against Neo Cortex and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Xandu RV is parked at the top of a snowy mountain overlooking a ski lodge. Skidd is sitting behind the wheel, looking out through a pair of binoculars. He scans the area below, but sees nothing. Skidd sighs in relief.)

"_Somehow, I managed to complete my first mission and stuff. Convoy then told me to head to this tricked-out ski hill at this lodge to look for a Coyote wreaking havoc. Well, maybe that old dude was wrong, because I totally didn't see anything that looked like the Coyotes."_

(Suddenly hearing an engine rev up, Skidd looks to the side. His eyes widen when he sees the Tsunami torpedoing at him from the side rather than down at the bottom of the hill. Skidd screams as he drives the Xandu RV out of harm's way.)

"_Man, first I fight the leader of the Coyotes and now I'm, like, pitted against a homicidal maniac?! Dude, this just wasn't turning out to be my day. But this chick was a Coyote, so I, like, had no choice but to take her down. I, like, only hoped I could get outta this in one piece…"_

(Turning the Xandu RV around, Skidd presses a button on the dash, making his radar dish (which is used in his special attack) appear on the roof of his car.)

**(Skidd goes into battle against Tira and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Skidd is seen driving through an old lot containing an abandoned drive-in theatre, looking around nervously. There aren't any Coyotes around, and in all honesty, that's why Skidd's so nervous.)

"_Old man Convoy told me to check this old theatre out, because there were, like, rumor's of Coyote activity going on there and stuff. Although my nerves were, like, starting to get the best of me, I pressed on, knowing that I, like, needed to get my job done. The scariest thing was that there were no Coyotes seen around here when I showed up."_

(Suddenly, the Marathon and Blue Burro Bus drive into view, stopping in front of Skidd. Skidd screams and stops the Xandu RV, staring at his opponents with wide eyes.)

"_Just as I thought, man! They were waiting for me! Man, now there were TWO of them?! Dude, this day just keeps getting better and better. I knew that they wouldn't, like, go down without a fight, and it would be a fight to the finish and stuff. This was gonna be my toughest fight yet, man..."_

(Once again, Skidd gulps nervously, but nevertheless drives into battle in an attempt to take the two Coyotes on and come out on top.)

"_Was I scared that I wouldn't make it out of this alive? Absolutely, dude."_

**(Skidd goes into battle against Demyx and Yoyo and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Skidd is seen on a dock, sitting on the roof of the Xandu RV. He's curled into a ball as he stares at the water. He sighs once, seemingly in hopelessness.)

"_I just didn't get it, man. I was, like, getting nothing but uphill battles since I started this whole thing. This wasn't my thing, man. This was something Ratchet could totally do with his eyes closed, but me? I was a complete chicken! I've always been one! Sometimes, I just wish I was braver so I could do things like Ratchet could. I've always looked up to the little dude, but I just wasn't brave enough to do things like him. Maybe this whole thing would make my bravery go up a little, man..."_

(Suddenly hearing an engine rev up, Skidd turns his head and sees the Moon Trekker and Wapiti 4WD driving at him. Skidd's eyes widen as he jumps off the roof of the Xandu RV and gets behind the wheel again.)

"_The next thing I know, these two unknown dudes decided to jump me. Totally not cool, man! Looks like I had to get these guys off my back before I, like, continued on to take the Coyotes."_

(Starting the Xandu RV, Skidd drives into battle, going towards the Moon Trekker.)

"_One of them looked pretty psychotic, man. This was gonna be tougher than I thought, but that wasn't gonna stop me, dude."_

**(Skidd goes into battle against the Rabbid and the Kanes and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Xandu RV is seen sitting near a large machine in an abandoned oil mill on a snowy mountain range. Skidd is staring through his binoculars at the El Guerrero, which is sitting still. Suddenly, the Palomino XIII drives into view. Nadine gets out of her car and walks over.)

"_Convoy told me that two of the Coyotes were gonna meet at this old oil mill and stuff, so I went up to check things out. Big dude Convoy was right, because that redneck chick was waiting for someone to come along. I, like, stayed at a distance and watched as that totally wicked hovercar came onto the scene. However, when I saw whom was driving it, I was in for a total shock and stuff."_

(Stepping out of the Palomino XIII is Dr. Nefarious. Skidd jumps in his seat in surprise and shock, but continues to watch as the two Coyotes talk. Suddenly, an explosion of fire erupts in the way of Skidd's line of vision. When the explosion clears, Nefarious is gone, Nadine is jumping back into the El Guerrero and the Goliath Halftrack drives onto the scene.)

"_It was Dr. Nefarious, dude! Man, I coulda sworn that that dude was still floating through space on a wandering asteroid! However, before I could get anything more, someone decided to step in. When that explosion cleared, Nefarious and that car of his were gone."_

(Quickly starting the Xandu RV, Skidd drives into battle, although he sees the Vertigo driving onto the scene as well. The Rilgarian sighs, shakes his head and presses on.)

"_Dude, if Dr. Nefarious was a Coyote, we'd all be in serious trouble if he completed what he wanted to complete. But before I could, like, go after that bogus dude, I'd have to deal with his henchwoman and stuff. And from the looks of things, I had to deal with these other guys as well..."_

**(Skidd goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine, Dingodile and Carmelita Fox and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Xandu RV comes up to a power plant in the middle of the desert and Skidd shows an unusual amount of bravery, driving inside it without a second thought. Inside, Skidd stops and looks around at all of the machines, and wastes no time in opening fire on them. The Rilgarian quickly turns the Xandu RV around and drives out of the power plant as it explodes.)

"_Well, Convoy managed to locate the ol' base of operations for those Coyotes. And as it turned out, it totally wasn't that far away from the warehouse we all met in the first place. Well, I totally went inside and, like, saw all of those gnarly machines. Dude, Dr. Nefarious probably helped build them, so that totally meant that these would do all organic life-forms harm. I destroyed all of them and, like, made sure that they couldn't be repaired, not even by that dude Nefarious. I was out as quickly as I went in and was on the road again before you could say 'sweat-sock' 147 times fast, man."_

(Driving down the road, Skidd smiles in satisfaction, but that soon fades. He looks around for a little bit before he sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo, Tsunami and El Guerrero driving into view. Skidd applies the brakes and brings the Xandu RV to a halt.)

"_If there's one thing I can do batter than anyone else, it's the ability to, like, sense danger from and uncomfortable silence. I totally knew that someone was gonna jump me, I just didn't know that it would be three of them. And then something else caught my eyes before I could, like, drive in to do battle."_

(Skidd looks to his right and sees the Palomino XIII parked not too far away. Dr. Nefarious rubs his hands evilly as he jumps into his car.)

"_It was Nefarious again, man! Dude, this guy is so uncool! You have no idea how much trouble he's caused Ratchet and stuff. And now I bet this guy's out for revenge even more since I've, like, just destroyed his organic-destroying machines. I had to finish this guy now, because if I, like, didn't, who knows what he'd do when he got back to the Solona Galaxy. I totally wasn't gonna let another war happen back home, so I knew what I, like, had to do."_

(Skidd narrows his eyes determinedly and drives into battle, focusing on the other three before Nefarious.)

**(Skidd goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Tira and Knuckles Nadine. After defeating them, Dr. Nefarious drives in for a one-on-one battle. Skidd wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Skidd is seen back at the warehouse, talking with Convoy. As Convoy hands him the warp device, Skidd hands back the keys to the Xandu RV. Convoy talks for a couple more seconds, but Skidd chuckles and shakes his head.)

"_It totally defied all logic in my mind, but I, like, managed to defeat the Coyotes and destroy their base. After doing so, I, like, reported to big bro Convoy and he thanked me for all of my help. He, like, said that he completed work on a warp device that could take me back home. He even offered the Xandu RV and said I could, like, take it with me if I wanted. I totally had to decline, man. I mean, what would an RV look like in a world with hovering cars? Well, after saying goodbye to Convoy, I activated the device."_

(Skidd quickly activates the warp device, blinding himself in a white light. When the light clears, Skidd is back on the Phoenix, in the entertainment room. He looks around at the familiar room and furniture and jumps for joy, letting out a loud holler of victory.)

"_Dude, it worked! I was back on the Phoenix! And judging by the clock and calender on the wall, only a few minutes had passed, man! Aw, man! Did it ever feel good to be back on the ship! I had spent the entire adventure worried that I would, like, get killed and stuff, but I was the one to destroy the Coyotes in the end. But before I had time to reflect on my totally wicked trip any further, three very familiar figures entered the room."_

(Ratchet, Clank and Sasha enter the room, asking what all the noise was about. Skidd turns, sees his friends and rushes over, sweeping all three up together in a huge hug, surprising all three. Skidd is then seen in front of the room's couch as Ratchet, Clank and Sasha are sitting on it. It looks like Skidd is acting out what he had been doing.)

"_Boy, was I ever glad to see Ratchet and Clank again, dude. I owed so much to those little guys and I totally didn't wanna die without letting them know how thankful I was. Sasha asked me what I was, like, so excited about, and I wasted no time in telling them. At first, they didn't believe, but they totally had second thoughts when I showed them the warp device Convoy gave me."_

(Later, on Rilgar, Skidd's home planet, Skidd is seen standing on what looks like a racetrack, holding his trusty hoverboard. Looking to his right, Skidd sees a female lombax standing beside him with a familiar hoverboard.)

"_After I explained my story, the first thing I did was, like, go down to Rilgar and do what I do best: hoverboard. What better way to unwind from an outrageous adventure than doing something you love doing? And with my girl as well, even! Man, this whole adventure has totally given me a little extra bravery here and there. Maybe now I'll be able to go on missions with little bro Ratchet more often..."_

(Placing their boards down, Skidd and Angela jump onto them at the same time and take off, starting their little race.)

**(Finish)**

Author's notes: Well, that's the Vigilantes done. Time for me to start the Coyotes.


	8. Nefarious Palomino XIII

Dr. Nefarious – Palomino XIII

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Nefarious is seen in the Coyote power plant, talking with Cortex. Neither of them seem very thrilled.)

"_This day was going to turn out to be a very strange one. Here I was plotting my revenge against that furry freak, Ratchet, when this short squishy named Neo Cortex found me and offered me to work with him! At first, I was hesitant in helping this shrimp, but when he said that he could help me get revenge on those that defeated me, I decided to hold my grudge against all squishies for a moment and see what he had to offer."_

(Cortex activates a machine and creates a white light. When the light clears, the rest of the Coyotes appear, each one looking around questioningly. Nefarious smirks and looks at Cortex, nodding once.)

"_After we made the nodal jump to get here, Cortex activated a machine and brought some more squishies to the plant. Cortex then explained to me that these four would be our underlings and help us achieve our goals. While I was furious at how I would have to work with FIVE of these organic lifeforms, my thirst for revenge was stronger than my grudges, so I agreed to help out."_

(Cortex smirks and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Nefarious looks over and sees the Palomino XIII. He looks over it, impressed, and feels the sleek hood of it.)

"_One thing I have to admit is that Cortex has surprisingly good tastes. He explained that we would each need one of these 'cars' to help fight off some other squishies trying to stop us, and I was given the best-looking of the bunch. I don't get impressed very easily, but this car was good, and I couldn't wait to get it on the road to cause destruction against those foolish Vigilantes. Well, at least now it would make working with these squishies a little easier for me…"_

(The Palomino XIII flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Palomino XIII is seen parked on a hill overlooking an old, drive-in theatre. Nefarious stands outside of it, leaning against the door and looking impatient. His arms are folded as he looks around the area.)

"_Cortex told me to head to this old theatre and meet up with that punk squishy that drives the bus. He was supposed to make a pickup in the area and he was to deliver the good to me. Well, just as I suspected, the punk was running late. Just another thing I hate about squishies. They're never on time for important meetings. I was almost ready to just leave without him when something caught my eye."_

(Neferious looks down the hill and sees the Wonderwagon driving into view. Driving the car, Kathy spots Nefarious and drives headfirst towards him. Nefarious quickly gets into the Palomino XIII again.)

"_It was one of those squishies working for the Vigilantes! Well, at least this one didn't look so tough. It was time to test my car in action for the first time, and taking on this Vigilante would be good practice for me. Now if I could just find the button to activate my Bio-Obliterator…"_

(Starting the car, Nefarious drives down the hill to do the first battle.)

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Kathy and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Nefarious drives the Palomino XIII through an old, abandoned oil mill in a snowy mountain range. Nefarious drives past the old machines and looks around suspiciously, as if anticipation someone to jump him.)

"_Cortex explained that there were some valuable materials in this mountain range littered with old machines that didn't work anymore. He thought that if we got our hands on some of them, we'd be able to do things a little easier with some extra money. I knew that those Vigilante squishies would probably be here too, but I just didn't see anything yet. Maybe I could actually get this job done without any interruptions…"_

(Suddenly hearing a loud yeti roar, Nefarious looks in the direction of it and sees the Livingston Truck barreling towards him. Yeto holds his mic in his hand and prepares for another roar.)

"_I just HAD to open my big, bionic mouth, didn't I?! Well, I attracted the strong squishy this time, and his truck looked a lot tougher than my last opponent. Even still, no matter how intimidating my opponent looked, he was still a squishy. One thing I always make clear with is that I never, EVER admit defeat to a squishy."_

(Nefarious presses a button on his dash, making a gun (for the Bio-Obliterator) appear on the hood of his car.)

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Yeto and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Palomino XIII drives through a swamp marsh, driving on a path between two rows of trees. Nefarious looks towards an old, rickety house as he approaches and slows to a stop.)

"_At first, I wasn't sure if I believed it, but then again, an abandoned house WOULD make a great place to store goods that will help make our dreams realities. Well, I was sent here to grab a couple of suitcases of goods to help pay for supplies, so I decided to help the short squishy and help him a little longer. After all, he would definitely help me in my quest to rid my galaxy of organic life."_

(Just as Nefarious opens his door to get out, he hears engines revving up. Looking around, Nefarious sees the Thunderbolt and Samson Tow Truck driving into view.)

"_Of course, the Vigilantes would have to show up, wouldn't they? This time, there were two of those squishies for me to annihilate, so it made the job that much more interesting. Even though they didn't look all that tough, they still outnumbered me, so I had to be cautious here if I were to get through this and continue the mission."_

(Nefarious rolls his eyes and closes his door again. He starts the Palomino XIII and drives into battle.)

"_I don't like people who impede my chances of winning. That furry freak Ratchet has caused me enough trouble as it is. These Vigilantes were staring to get on my nerves, so I was only too glad to take them down."_

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Luigi Mario and Haruka Hikari and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Palomino XIII is seen driving on a small island in the ocean with a space expedition rocket launchpad on in. Nefarious drives down the runway towards the rocket, which needs to be taken up the runway to launch.)

"_Lately, I've been wondering if this is all worth it. I mean, I've technically been taking orders from a squishy that I could probably take out easily, and yet I'm willingly doing what he tells me to. All I can say is that I'm glad no one from my galaxy is around now, because doing all of this running around for that short squishy is extremely humiliating. I kept telling myself that he would aid me in my quest to take out all organic life in my galaxy and utterly destroy that Ratchet freak."_

(Suddenly hearing some motors running, Nefarious turns his head. He sees the Grubb Dual Loader and Goliath Halftrack floating over the water on propellers. Once they reach the shore of the island, the propellers disappear and let the wheels take over with the driving.)

"_As I was about to start my next mission, which was to plant a couple of bombs around this space rocket to destroy it, a couple more squishies approached and started to attack me. Come on! Was it REALLY too much to ask to let a maniacal genius attempt his twisted plans without some squishy freaks jumping in to stop him?!"_

(Nefarious turns his wheel rapidly, doing an extremely sharp 180. Nefarious drives into battle.)

"_These two didn't seem to be with the Vigilantes, but they were still trying to take me down. And for that, they had to pay."_

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Hoagie and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Palomino XIII drives past a ski lodge on a snowy mountain. Several skiers look in awe at the sleek look of the futuristic car. Nefarious smirks with pride.)

"_My next mission was to scout out a Vigilante and take him out. I heard that he was hiding out on this mountain, so I decided to check here first. It was that lodge that I found my first wave of pride for my car, because I saw all of those looks those skiing squishies were giving it. Oh, I bet they were all so jealous."_

(Nefarious looks up the ski hill and sees the Dakota Stunt Cycle driving down the hill. However, directly behind it are the Moon Trekker and the Chrono Stinger, apparently trying to take Blue out.)

"_Looks like a couple of furry squishies were way ahead of me. When I saw the scene, I was ready to simply sit back and watch the three take each other out, then go in and finish the job, but unfortunately, one of them spotted me."_

(The Moon Trekker sees the Palomino XIII. Inside the dome on the roof, the Rabbid screams psychotically and drives towards Nefarious. The robot scientist quickly starts the Palomino XIII again and drives into battle.)

"_I don't get scared very easily, but the short one really freaked me out. I made a mental note to get him out of the way first, but I had to focus on the other two squishies as well."_

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Blue Monkey, the Rabbid and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(Nefarious drives the Palomino XIII across a bridge sitting over a dock. Reaching the other side, Nefarious drives down a hill and over to a small building at the edge of the docks. Nefarious opens fire, destroying anything in the area with his Bio-Obliterator, even sinking a couple of the floating supply platforms on the water. His job done, Nefarious turns around and drives back up the hill to cross the bridge again.)

"_Cortex said that we almost had the Vigilantes beat, and we just needed to do one more mission. These barges had several supplies for the Vigilantes to use, and thus had to be destroyed. Once I arrived at the dock, I was only too happy to oblige, and I wasted everything I could see. With a job well done, I took my leave, deciding to get back to Cortex so he could get me back to my galaxy with something that could make my dreams of an organic-free universe come true."_

(As Nefarious drives along the bridge to leave the area, he applies the brakes and looks ahead. The Wonderwagon, the Thunderbolt and the Livingston Truck are seen blocking the bridge, each driver staring Nefarious down menacingly.)

"_These squishes are almost as persistent as Ratchet. As I was taking my leave from the docks, three of the Vigilantes jumped in to prevent my escape. I didn't have time for this, so I looked back to see if I could get away from the docks that way."_

(Nefarious looks back to see if he can escape that way and sees the Xandu RV parked behind him. Skidd gulps nervously as he grips the steering wheel of his car.)

"_Just my luck. Not only was there a fourth Vigilante attempting to take me out, but he was that cowardly Rilgarian friend of Ratchet, the same one that I had transformed into a robot long ago. Thankfully, he looked more nervous than anything. I would save him for last, because then it would be a much easier battle for me to win."_

(Nefarious rolls his robotic eyes and drives into battle, focusing on the first three Vigilantes.)

**(Nefarious goes into battle against Kathy, Luigi Mario and Yeto. After defeating them, Skidd McMarxx drives in for a one-on-one battle. Nefarious wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Nefarious is seen flying through space in the Palomino XIII, making a beeline for the Starship Phoenix. Nefarious looks on the seat beside him and sees a futuristic weapon sitting there. He smirks evilly and turns his eyes back to his driving.)

"_It was over, and the Vigilantes were toast. Cortex made good on his promise to help me and constructed a weapon unlike anything I had ever seen before. He said it would help me with Ratchet and sent me on my way. When I got back to my galaxy, I still had the Palomino XIII, so I had a good vehicle to aid me in getting where I needed to go."_

(The Palomino XIII flies into the docking bay of the Phoenix and makes a smooth landing. Ratchet is seen running over with a couple of robotic soldiers, each of them holding a gun. The three approach the Palomino XIII cautiously, but jump in surprise when Nefarious gets out, holding his new gun.)

"_I couldn't wait to try this, so I went straight for the Starship Phoenix the instant I got back to my galaxy. And just as luck would have it, Ratchet himself came by to greet me when I arrived. Boy, would I have a surprise for him when I opened fire on his furry behind."_

(Nefarious smirks triumphantly and points his new gun directly at Ratchet. He pulls the trigger, but instead of bullets, a flag pops out at the end. Nefarious curiously looks at the flag and sees the words 'Screw you! Love, Cortex' written on it. Nefarious looks at Ratchet and sees that he's the one with the triumphant smirk now.)

"_It just goes to show that I can't trust any squishy I meet, because the instant I tried to open fire, I found my gun to be a dud! The nerve of that guy Cortex trying to pull a fast one on me! And I couldn't believe that it actually WORKED on me!"_

(Ratchet and the rangers start opening fire on Nefarious, but the robotic scientist quickly jumps back into the Palomino XIII and escapes through the docking bay again. Ratchet continues to shoot at him, but nothing hits.)

"_Well, seeing as there wasn't any reason for me to stick around anymore, I decided it was time for me to make my getaway. As I flew through space, I pondered how to get back at that shrimp Cortex for tricking me. I'm sure I would think of something…"_

(The Palomino XIII flies through the void of space, shooting off towards the planet Daxx.)

**(Finish)**


	9. Knuckles Nadine El Guerrero

Knuckles Nadine – El Guerrero

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Nadine is seen in the power plant amongst the rest of the Coyotes. She has a reed of hay in her mouth as she listens to Cortex explaining his plan, an unamused look on her face.)

"_I just couldn't believe it. I was getting ready for my little boxing bout with Ally Gator when I suddenly appeared here. Now I was gonna miss the fight and Ally would win. Darn, and I went through all of that trouble to lock her in that closet so I would win by default. Well, this little runt named Cortex explained to me and those with me that we were chosen to aid him in his little quest for world domination. He then explained to me that there were these people called the Vigilantes hanging around and trying to stop him."_

(Pulling the reed of hay out of her mouth, Nadine looks down at Cortex and talks for a couple of seconds, shaking her head. Cortex smirks and starts talking for a few seconds. Nadine raises and eyebrow, stays silent for a few more seconds, and nods.)

"_My good ol' mom told me to stay away from people like Cortex, acting all crazy and stuff like that. At first, I refused the offer, saying that I just wanted to get back home. However, Cortex told me that he knew of my struggling singing career, and that he might be able to help me with it. This was just an offer I couldn't refuse, so I agreed to lend a hand."_

(Cortex smirks and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Nadine looks over and sees the El Guerrero parked nearby. Nadine chuckles as she gets in behind the wheel and looks around curiously.)

"_Cortex said that the Vigilantes had cars with built-in weapons, so he explained that we'd each need one as well to even the playing field. I was to drive this old car that didn't really look as flashy or new as the others. Hey, it just seemed to fit with me being a country girl and all. Well, I would help, but the only thing I hoped for was that Cortex would hold up his end of the bargain and get my singing career off the ground again."_

(The El Guerrero flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(Nadine drives the El Guerrero past an old drive-in theatre, looking around a few times. She chews on the reed of hay in her mouth a couple of times suspiciously, but remains silent and keeps driving.)

"_Almost instantly, I was given my first mission. Cortex told me to make a pick-up at this old theatre and he said that the person I was to receive the goods from would be in the area. Well, I was scanning that area for at least ten minutes and I just didn't see my contact. I was starting to worry if I was even in the right place and even thought about double-checking when something caught my eyes."_

(The Dakota Stunt Cycle suddenly leaps out from around a corner and surprises Nadine, making her apply the brakes heavily. Blue swerves away from Nadine just in time, bikes back several feet and comes to a stop.)

"_It was one of those Vigilantes! My guess was that they heard that I would be in the area and sent one of their own to intercept me. Well, they sure made a stupid choice on whom to send. The poor sap hardly had any armour on that shrimpy bike of his! Well, I felt that it was time to show these Vigilantes that I meant business, so I figured that I should wipe the floor with this monkey in about five minutes."_

(Nadine slams her foot onto the gas pedal, making the El Guerrero take off towards Blue at maximum speed..)

**(Nadine goes into battle against Blue Monkey and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The El Guerrero is seen driving past several old machines in an abandoned oil mill in a snowy mountain. Nadine eventually pulls over and steps out. She picks up a small stone and looks at it for a few seconds before sticking it in her pocket.)

"_Cortex told me that there was an old, abandoned oil mill in the mountains. This oil mill dug up some unknown material, but whatever it was, it was extremely valuable in this time. I went up into the mountains to do my job and eventually came upon several of the rocks that Cortex described. I started collecting them, knowing that Cortex would be proud of me after this."_

(Suddenly hearing an engine revving up, Nadine turns her head and sees the Samson Tow Truck driving over. Haruka narrows her eyes in determination as she drives towards Nadine.)

"_Looks like the Vigilantes anticipated my arrival. Another Vigilante decided to jump me as I was working on accomplishing my goal. I wasn't really liking these surprises, but at least they were smart enough to send someone with decent armour this time. As quickly as I could, I jumped into my car again and drove into battle, knowing that this woman wasn't going to let up very easily."_

(Nadine quickly jumps back into the El Guerrero and starts the engine. Nadine drives headfirst into battle in an attempt to take Haruka out.)

**(Nadine goes into battle against Haruka Hikari and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The El Guerrero is seen parked outside of an old house on a marsh. Nadine is then seen walking out of the house with a briefcase. She quickly goes back over to her car and throws the goods in the trunk. Nadine looks around a few times before shutting the tunk again.)

"_I have to admit that I didn't believe that this old run-down shack was used as a storage facility for some of Cortex's goods until I actually went inside. I quickly found what I had been asked to fetch and went back outside to load the stuff into my car. I didn't want to admit it, but this swamp really gave me the creeps, so the sooner I got out of here, the better."_

(Nadine walks over to the driver's side of the El Guerrero to get back in. However, before she can, she hears noises. Looking in the direction, Nadine sees the Wonderwagon and Xandu RV driving into view. Neither of the two Vigilantes look very peaceful and are intent on stopping Nadine.)

"_For crying out loud! These Vigilantes just never give up! They got even smarter this time and sent two of them to try to take me out. Unfortunately, I was twice as determined as they were, so the battle was confirmed to be mine in the long run. I just needed to take them out to do so, and believe me, it was just getting easier and easier for me."_

(Nadine quickly jumps into the El Guerrero and starts the engine. She drives into battle, focusing on the Wonderwagon first.)

"_I love my singing career more than my boxing career. Helping Cortex was my big chance to finally get it off the ground again. I wasn't going to let these meddling punks ruin the chances of my big comeback."_

**(Nadine goes into battle against Kathy and Skidd McMarxx and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The El Guerrero is seen parked on an island, out of sight. Nadine is seen looking at a space rocket through a pair of binoculars. She sighs as she starts her car again and drives out onto the runway that would lead the rocket to the launch pad.)

"_I have to admit that I was starting to regret my decision to join Cortex in this whole thing he's got going on. Never in my life had I been so responsible for so much chaos and destruction. Was it really worth it to do all of this just to get my singing career off the ground again? Well, I can't really stay on the boxing circuit that much longer. Not a lot of the others like my 'ways' of winning the fights. I guess singing is really the only other option for me, and it's not like the people back home will know about all of this anyway."_

(Before Nadine can get close enough to the rocket, the Vertigo flies into view, driving straight at her. The Grubb Dual Loader is also seen a bit further back.)

"_Cortex said that he wanted this rocket destroyed, so I went in to do my job. However, before I got far, these two mysterious drivers drove up and stopped me from going any further. They didn't look like they were Vigilantes, but they were still enemies to me, because they were impeding my progress here. I couldn't let them get away with that, so I quickly drove into battle to take the two of them down."_

(Turning around, Nadine drives away from the rocket and drives towards the Vertigo.)

"_The rocket was due to take off soon, so I had to make this quick. I had to take these two out in less than ten minutes if I wanted to complete my mission."_

**(Nadine goes into battle against Carmelita Fox and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Nadine drives the El Guerrero onto another snowy mountain, this one with a ski lodge and hill. Nadine drives around some people before coming to a stop.)

"_Cortex told me that there was a Vgilante hanging around this snowy mountain and that he needed to be taken out. I agreed to the mission and drove onto the ski hill I was directed to in order to keep an eye open for the Vigilante. So far, I hadn't seen anything, and was wondering if Cortex was wrong for once."_

(Suddenly hearing some engine revving up, Nadine looks to her right and sees the Livingston Truck driving into view with the Wapiti 4WD and Goliath Halftrack chasing it. Nadine does a double-take at the scene.)

"_A couple more of these drifting people had apparently beat me there. They were chasing the Vigilante down and I just couldn't think of a god reason why. Maybe this Vigilante was invading their territory or something. Unfortunately, I didn't get enough time to think about it any further, because I was spotted."_

(Lilly Kane looks out of the passenger window of the Wapiti 4WD and sees Nadine. Lilly promptly points her out to Billy, whom quickly turns the car and drives towards her. Nadine's eyes widen as she throws the El Guerrero into gear and drives into her next battle.)

"_Looks like I was brought into this battle whether I wanted or not. Each o these three opponents looked pretty tough, but I wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so I drove into battle to take out everything in my path."_

**(Nadine goes into battle against Yeto, the Kanes and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The El Guerrero is seen parked on a hill to the side of a dock. Nadine looks down at the small buildings to the side and continues to chew on the reed of hay in her mouth in thought. Starting her car again, Nadine drives down to the buildings and opens fire, destroying them, making sure she doesn't destroy anything else. Once her job is done, Nadine turns around and drives back towards the bridge so she can get away from the dock.)

"_In order to finally beat the Vigilantes, Cortex said that one more thing needed to be done. These small buildings to the side of the dock were loaded with Vigilante supplies, and if they were destroyed, it could be enough to finally put them down for good. Now, I wanted to make sure that I didn't destroy anything that wasn't Vigilante property, so I was extra careful in destroying those buildings. It took some precise aiming, but I was soon finished. The buildings were destroyed and none of the floating platforms on the water were touched. I quickly drove back to the bridge to get out of here."_

(Before Nadine can get back to the hill leading to the bridge, the Dakota Stunt Cycle drives down the hill and blocks her path. The Samson Tow Truck pulls up from the side and the Livingston Truck pulls up behind her.)

"_Looks like these Vigilantes didn't appreciate me destroying their goods. Three of them surrounded me and prevented me from escaping. The good thing was that I fought all of them before, so I knew how they attacked. However, before I went into battle, I caught sight of something up on the bridge."_

(Looking up to the bridge above her, Nadine sees the Thunderbolt parked. Luigi is seen standing outside of it, leaning against the side of it with folded arms. He looks down at Nadine with an unamused expression.)

"_The one Vigilante I hadn't defeated yet was there as well. It was that skinny plumber with the black car, and he didn't look very happy to see me. It looked like I was going to have to deal with him after I took care of his friends. I just hoped that I could get through this, because this was the last mission I had. After this, all that was left was to report back to Cortex."_

(Nadine exhales once and grips the steering wheel of her car tightly as she drives into battle one last time.)

**(Nadine goes into battle against Blue Monkey, Haruka ikari and Yeto. After defeating them, Luigi Mario drives in for a one-on-one battle. Nadine wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Nadine is seen back in her locker room, fingering a new guitar. She looks at it in awe and practices a bit. After a bit, she smiles widely and sets the guitar down. Nadine then looks up towards a clock on the wall and her eyes widen as she dashes out of her locker room.)

"_For my services, Cortex awarded me with a new guitar. He said that all I had to do was sing while holding it and the guitar would make my voice sound ten times better than it already did. After I found myself back in my locker room, I practiced with it for a bit and found that Cortex was right! However, just as I finished, I looked at the clock and saw that I was late for my match against Ally, which I would win by default anyway."_

(Nadine runs through the building for a bit and eventually makes it out to the boxing ring. She sees the referee standing alone on the mat, waiting for the fighters. Nadine waves to the crowd as she runs up to the ring and gets in. Nadine chuckles nervously and apologizes to the referee.)

"_As quickly as I could, I rushed back to the ring so I could enter. If neither of us showed up, the match would be declared a draw, which was definitely something I didn't want. I made it to the ring just in time and made my entrance. I apologized to the ref and said that it wouldn't happen again. However, before the ref could disqualify Ally for being late, I heard the doors on the other side of the room get thrown open."_

(Curiously, Nadine looks towards the entrance doors and her eyes widen in horror. A very ticked-off Ally Gator is seen standing in the doorway, seething in anger at Nadine. An equally-angry Kid USA is seen behind her, arms folded. The crowd cheers as Ally stampedes towards the ring, making Nadine back away in fear.)

"_I couldn't believe it! That nosy big brother of Ally's must have found her! Now the match would proceed normally, but going against a mad Ally Gator was complete suicide to the average boxer. And from the looks of things, I was about to find that out first-hand. Her eyes on me the entire time, Ally wasted no time in getting into the arena. Before I knew it, the ref started the fight."_

(Ally delivers a furious flurry of punches to Nadine's stomach, then a hard hook to her face. Nadine spins around once and collapses to the mat. The ref counts to ten and declares Ally the winner.)

"_I got slaughtered. I don't even think I landed one punch. I was glad that I still had my singing career to look forward to, because I don't think I could stay a boxer like this."_

(Nadine props herself onto her elbows and looks up weakly before passing out completely.)

**(Finish)**


	10. Yoyo Blue Burro Bus

Author's note: I guess the reason Nefarious was the only one Cortex double-crossed was because he was another evil scientist. They should know that evil scientists never trust each other.

Yoyo – Blue Burro Bus

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Yoyo is seen in the Coyotes' power plant, listening to Cortex talk. Although the other Coyotes are gathered around as well, Yoyo is the only one with a smirk on his face.)

"_Man. One moment I was skating through the streets of Neo Tokyo with Beat and Gum, escaping the bumbling cops we always had to deal with, and the next moment I was here! This hairy dude named Cortex explained that he needed help with his plan, but some people called the Vigilantes were throwing a wrench in his plan. He said that we'd each need a vehicle capable of massive amounts of destruction."_

(His eyebrows raising behind his 3D glasses, Yoyo's grin gets even bigger as he nods quickly. The rest of the Coyotes follow suite, agreeing to help Cortex. Cortex smirks and rubs his hands together.)

"_Man, the instant I head 'destruction', my mind was set. I hadn't really been having a lot of fun in the past while, so I knew that this would definitely change that. I quickly agreed to this whole mission and the others agreed shortly after I did. Cortex had this really wicked grin, saying that this was perfect or something. Hey, I didn't care what I was getting into. I just wanted to blow things up."_

(Cortex smirks and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Yoyo looks over and sees the Blue Burro Bus parked nearby. Yoyo pumps his fists excitedly as he climbs aboard and sits behind the huge wheel.)

"_My vehicle was gonna be this huge bus. Now this was like those sissy school busses. No, this bus was like a city bus with a cool paint job. Ten times more awesome that a yellow school bus. I couldn't wait to get this thing out on the road and start causing mischief. Heh. A punk with no driver's license, a massive bus and a loaded MP3 player. What could go wrong?."_

(The Blue Burro Bus flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(Yoyo is seen driving the Blue Burro Bus onto the lot with an old, run-down drive-in theatre. Yoyo drives around for a bit before coming to a stop. Yoyo parks the bus and waits for whatever is is he's waiting for.)

"_I had to do this pick-up mission at this old theatre that was nearby. It didn't involve any destruction like I had hoped, so I have to admit that I was a little let-down. Well, the destruction would be coming eventually, and that's what made me accept the mission in the first place. I just hoped that I would end up having fun soon, because waiting around for someone to show up really wasn't what I call 'fun'."_

(Suddenly, Yoyo sees the Xandu RV pull into the lot as well. Skidd is seen looking around for a Coyote, looking nervous the entire time. Yoyo smirks as he starts the bus again and throws it into gear.)

"_Well, well, well. It looked like I was gonna have my fun after all. A Vigilante showed up, probably searching for me. Well, I was going to give him a surprise he'd never forget, because I'm not one that someone can sneak up on. It's a pity that he found that out all too late, because I was now the one doing the sneaking. My first fight was about to begin, and I knew that I would thoroughly enjoy it."_

(Yoyo drives the Blue Burro Bus straight towards the Xandu RV, guns popping up on the sides of it.)

**(Yoyo goes into battle against Skidd McMarxx and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Blue Burro Bus is seen on a snowy mountain amongst several old, abandoned machines. Yoyo drives for a bit as he looks around, but he sees nothing. Yoyo scratches his head a couple of times, bur presses on.)

"_This old oil mill apparently had some rare material that could help Cortex with some of his resources. He sent me into the mountains to find some of this stuff, but when I got there, I just didn't see anything. I figured that maybe people had gotten there before me and taken a lot of it. I was thinking that the stuff was closer to the machines, so I was getting ready to stop my bus and get out to check stuff out. However, before I could, something caught my eyes."_

(Before Yoyo can stop the bus, he hears an engine revving up. Looking in the direction of the engine, Yoyo sees the Thunderbolt driving over. Luigi narrows his eyes as he drives in for the kill.)

"_Another Vigilante decided to show up to try and stop me, and he didn't really look too happy to see me. From the looks of things, he wasn't going to let me complete my mission without a fight, and he didn't look like a pushover, either. Well, at least he was alone, so I had a fair chance at taking him down and completing my mission. I wanted to get this done quickly, because I really didn't like all of this scavenger hunting I was doing. The sooner I got off this stinking mountain, the better."_

(Changing his direction, Yoyo drives towards the Thunderbolt in an attempt to take him down.)

**(Yoyo goes into battle against Luigi Mario and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Driving onto a marsh, Yoyo pulls up to an abandoned house and parks the Blue Burro Bus. Yoyo jumps out and walks into the house, coming back out with a large suitcase.)

"_Another mission to fetch something. Sheesh. When was I gonna get to the missions where I could destroy stuff?! Well, I got onto this spooky marsh and pulled up to the rickety shack Cortex was storing his goods. I got what I needed to get and was starting to walk back towards my bus when I heard something that I normally wouldn't in a marsh."_

(Yoyo hears some engines revving up and stops his walk back to the Blue Burro Bus. Looking in the direction of the noises, he sees the Livingston Truck and Dakota Stunt Cycle driving over towards him. Yoyo quickly gets back into the bus.)

"_Just what I needed. More Vigilantes. This time, there were two of them and they didn't look all that friendly to me. I had what I came for already. I just needed to get out of this swamp, but to do that, I'd have to take care of these guys first. I jumped into the bus again and started it, preparing to take the two Vigilantes on."_

(Starting the bus, Yoyo drives into battle. The green-haired punk holds a finger over the button that activates his special, preparing to unleash it.)

"_I agreed to join Cortex's team because I wanted to have fun. The way things were going, it was starting to get dangerous. Maybe to keep myself going, I needed to find a better reason to fight, but I couldn't think about that at the present moment. I had to focus on these two Vigilantes before moving on."_

**(Yoyo goes into battle against Yeto and Blue Monkey and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Blue Burro Bus is seen parked on an island with a launch pad for a rocket. Yoyo is standing outside of it, leaning against the side. He is seen holding three pictures. One is of Kathy standing outside of the Wonderwagon, the second is Kathy aiming a gun outside of her window and the third is Kathy kicking a defeated Demyx in the side. Yoyo smirks.)

"_I had some time before my next mission, so I secretly followed Demyx on one of his missions to see how badly he could get humiliated. That's when I saw her. She was driving that beetle and, like I expected mopped the floor with Demyx. I took a couple of pictures of her and took a good look at them. Boy, she was real hot. That was definitely my kind of girl. I wonder if there would be any way to get Kathy to come back with me."_

(Hearing some engines revving up makes Yoyo snap his head up. He looks to the side and watches the Wapiti 4WD and the Moon Trekker drive into view.)

"_I was on this island because Cortex wanted this rocket destroyed. Finally, a mission I could have fun with. Unfortunately, as I was preoccupied with my pictures of the girl of my dreams, a couple of other drivers thought it would be a good idea to jump me. I had no idea how they got here, but they seemed intent on taking me down."_

(Yoyo quickly jumps back into the Blue Burro Bus and throws it into gear.)

"_These guys didn't seem like they were on the same team, so that meant that it was every man for himself. Perfect. With me going against rival gangs and the cops back in Neo Tokyo, free-for-alls is what I do best."_

**(Yoyo goes into battle against the Kanes and the Rabbid and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Blue Burro Bus is seen parked at the top of a ski hill overlooking a lodge. Yoyo is behind the wheel, frantically scanning the area with a set of binoculars.)

"_I was told that a Vigilante was in the area and Cortex told me to take her out. I went up into the mountains again and had been there for about twenty minutes. Actually, I have no idea how long I was there for. After the first five minutes I lost track of time. I was hoping this Vigilante would be Kathy, but unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. It wasn't her beetle that finally drove onto the scene."_

(Yoyo watches in disappointment as the Samson Tow Truck drives onto the scene with the Chrono Stinger and Grubb Dual Loader behind it, frantically shooting at Haruka.)

"_It was that married woman in the tow truck. Meh. She was pretty, I guess. But nothing compared to Kathy. Besides, she was about twenty years too old for me, anyway. Well, she had two more of those free-for-allers tailing her and it looked like she was losing. Hey, I couldn't let those guys take her out. That was my job, after all."_

(Driving the Chrono Stinger, Vanilla looks to her right and sees Yoyo. She changes targets and drives towards him. Yoyo springs into action by starting the Blue Burro Bus and driving it down the ski hill to fight.)

"_I was hoping to put off the battle a little longer and take out whomever was left when their health was lower, but that rabbit in the old car spotted me and started driving towards me. Looks like I would have to deal with all three opponents at once if I was to complete this mission, which, unfortunately for them, I was very determined to do."_

**(Yoyo goes into battle against Haruka Hikari, Vanilla and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Blue Burro Bus is seen parked on the bridge over a dock with several floating platforms. Yoyo is standing outside of it, taking a few pictures with a camera, because Kathy is seen on the ground, moving some supplies from a small building over to the Wonderwagon. Yoyo smirks as he continues to take pictures.)

"_Cortex said that we needed to beat the Vigilantes, and to do that, we would need to destroy their supply depot, which was a small building on a dock. I went over there to do what I was told, but unfortunately, there was already a Vigilante there. The good thing was that it was Kathy. I decided to take a few more pictures to add to my collection before going down to complete my task."_

(Yoyo gets into the Blue Burro Bus and drives down towards the docks. Kathy sees him and springs back into the Wonderwagon.)

"_Kathy thought she could escape, eh? Well, too bad for her. She should consider herself lucky that I would try my hardest not to hurt her. After all, I would never dream of intentionally hurting the girl of my dreams, no matter what the guy in charge tells me. Unfortunately, I was in for a real surprise when I got down to the docks."_

(Yoyo approaches the supply shack, but slams on the brakes. He watches as the Thunderbolt, Xandu RV and Samson Tow Truck drive onto the scene, preventing Yoyo from reaching Kathy.)

"_Looks like some of my old pals were back for a little revenge. Well, they were out of luck, man! I was so close to accomplishing my goal, and I was absolutely NOT going to go down now. That and these jokers were blocking my way to get to Kathy. I was going to waste everyone here in record time. One way or another, I was going to make sure Kathy came back to Neo Tokyo with me."_

(Yoyo narrows his eyes in determination as he drives into battle, hand over the button to activate his special.)

**(Yoyo goes into battle against Luigi Mario, Skidd McMarxx and Haruka Hikari. After defeating them, Kathy drives in for a one-on-one battle. Yoyo wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(The Blue Burro Bus is seen driving through the streets of Neo Tokyo. People scream and dive out of the way to avoid getting run over as cops start shooting at it, only to find that the bus is bulletproof. Yoyo is driving it, whistling a cheerful tune.)

"_I had won the battle for the Coyotes and had a blast doing it. Cortex made good on his promise and helped get me back home to Neo Tokyo. And the coolest part was that he threw in the radical bus for free! There would have been only one more thing that would have made me happier, and I already had it."_

(Yoyo smirks and looks to his right, where Kathy is seen sitting on one of the seats, bound and gagged. Kathy doesn't look too thrilled and looks like she's trying to scream in anger, but the duct tape over her mouths prevents any of it from being said.)

"_It took a little persuasion, but I managed to get Kathy to come back with me. She may have hated me then, but she would soon thank me for bringing her here due to this world being so much more advanced than hers. I couldn't wait to get back to the garage and show the rest of the gang my prizes. Hey, no one would miss her, right?"_

(Suddenly, Yoyo applies the brakes and stares ahead in surprise. Standing in the middle of the road is a tall man with a unique hairstyle. A long, sharp sword is in one hand and he tosses one of Convoy's warp devices to himself with his other. Yoyo looks at Kathy and sees that she's incredibly perked up now. Yoyo gulps.)

"_And you wouldn't believe what happened next! Some maroon is standing in the middle of the road and he wouldn't move! However, I saw what he was tossing to himself. I saw the Vigilante leader Convoy handling those things. As I questioned what this guy was doing with a warp device, I looked at Kathy and saw that she was a lot happier now."_

(Reed lunges forward, jumps into the air and swing his sword, slicing the entire Blue Burro Bus in half right down the middle.)

"_I put two and two together. Convoy realized that Kathy hadn't returned and summoned someone from her world to get her back. And he couldn't have sent a better person, because I was currently dealing with a very ticked-off boyfriend."_

(Yoyo climbs out of his half of the Blue Burro Bus and looks just in time to see Reed grab Kathy and activate the warp device, taking them out of Neo Tokyo. Yoyo passes out.)

**(Finish)**


	11. Neo Cortex Stretch Limo

Neo Cortex – Excelsior Stretch Limo

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Cortex is seen in the Coyote power plant, standing in front of a large machine. He lets out his trademark evil laugh and activates it, making the rest of the Coyotes appear in the middle of the room.)

"_I don't like to brag, but I must say that this is definitely the best plan I've ever come up with. I created a machine that allowed me to jump to another world; One that would allow me to attempt a plan without having to worry about that stupid bandicoot. The world that I went to had a vast amount of materials I could use to build some of my best machines, but I knew that I would need some help to do so. This world apparently had a group called the Vigilantes and wouldn't take too kindly to me."_

(Talking to the others for a few seconds, Cortex asks if they can join him. One by one, everyone else nods, agreeing to pitch in. Seeing everyone agree, Cortex rubs his hands together with another evil laugh.)

"_I used my machine to bring forth five people that could help me. They seemed confused, but after I explained myself, they seemed to understand what was going on. I told them that I needed their help in a fight against the Vigilantes, and if they helped, I would gladly get each of them home. Everyone agreed eventually, which mant that I now had an army that stood a chance against that of the Vigilantes."_

(Cortex is seen walking over to the Excelsior Stretch Limo. He gets behind the wheel and toys with the dash for a second. He smirks and grasps the wheel.)

"_I told everyone that they'd each need a vehicle to drive, capable of chaos and destruction. Luckily, I had built several vehicles ahead of time, and chose mine myself. It was this slick limo that I had built to generate a severe lightning attack. After everyone else got into the vehicles I had assigned to them, we were set. Those Vigilantes had better watch out, because the Coyotes are in town."_

(The Excelsior Stretch Limo flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Excelsior Stretch Limo is seen parked on a hill on the lot with a drive-in theatre. Cortex is behind the wheel, scanning the area with a pair of binoculars, but sees nothing of what he's looking for.)

"_I decided to do the pick-up mission to show my men (and women) how it was done. I went to the drive-in theatre to wait for the goods to be delivered. Unfortunately, the person that was supposed to be delivering was running pretty late. Just great. Why is it that wherever I go, I'm surrounded by incompetents? Well, I was just about to lose my patience when I saw something."_

(Watching through his binoculars, Cortex sees the Thunderbolt drive into view and shoot a Thunderhand at him. Snapping to attention, Cortex drives out of the way and looks down at the ticked-off Luigi that is driving the Thunderbolt.)

"_A Vigilante decided to do a surprise attack on me. It was only the one, but he still didn't look very peaceful. Wait a minute, this Vigilante was apparently the boyfriend of that girl we found earlier and he probably wanted her back. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I didn't have her with me. Too bad he wouldn't find that out until after I had totaled that car of his. Pity, because that car of his was pretty slick."_

(Cortex narrows his eyes and drives down into battle, straight towards the Thunderbolt.)

**(Cortex goes into battle against Luigi Mario and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Driving onto a snowy mountain range, Cortex drives past several old machines before driving towards one of them. He pulls up to it and steps out of the Excelsior Stretch Limo, walking over to some stones by the machine.)

"_What unbelievable luck! I found out that there was an old oil mill in the mountains that shut down because they could only dig up these strange rocks. These rocks were made of a material that was essential for me to build my machines. I got over there as quickly as I could and sure enough, I stumbled upon what I was looking for. I knew that I needed a lot of those rocks, but there was plenty there, so I didn't worry about running out of them."_

(Before Cortex can get close to the rocks, he hears an engine revving up. Turning in the direction, Cortex sees the Xandu RV driving onto the scene, straight towards him. Skidd narrows his eyes at Cortex as a gun appear on the side of the RV.)

"_Seems that the Vigilantes were also aware of this news and anticipated one of us Coyotes coming along to get some of the rare material. Thankfully, the Vigilante then sent didn't look very tough, and he looked like he was alone. This was good, because that meant that it wouldn't take as long to take him out and continue my mission. I intended to get this part of my mission done quickly, and I wasn't about to let a cowardly alien impede my chances of victory.."_

(Jumping back into the Excelsior Stretch Limo, Cortex starts his car and drives into battle.)

**(Cortex goes into battle against Skidd McMarxx and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Cortex is seen walking out of an old, abandoned house on a marsh with a briefcase in his hand. He quickly goes back to the parked Excelsior Stretch Limo and loads the briefcase into the trunk.)

"_While my men were busy distracting those Vigilantes (as well as some unknown drives that don't seem to be on anyone's side), I made it my mission to get to this old house on a marsh to get some supplies to help me with my building. Thankfully, because the Vigilantes were dealing with my men, I had no problem getting to my destination and finding what I was looking for."_

(Suddenly, the Wonderwagon and the Dakota Stunt Cycle drive onto the scene. The two spot Cortex and drive straight towards him. Cortex wastes no time in getting back into the Excelsior Stretch Limo.)

"_However, it was when I was ready to leave when the Vigilantes decided to interfere. These Vigilantes are getting more and more annoying with each passing mission I come upon. This time, there were two of them, thus doubling my chances of not winning. It was high time I started getting my act together and start fighting better, because if I didn't, these Vigilantes might actually be able to beat me, and that was something I definitely didn't want to happen."_

(Cortex drives into battle again, the device used for his Special Attack popping up on the hood of his car.)

"_These two thought that they could defeat me in outnumbering me. However, what I lacked in numbers I made up for in power, and I had no choice but to show that now. Maybe these two would survive this encounter, because then they could tell that leader of theirs that defeating the Coyotes was virtually impossible by now."_

**(Cortex goes into battle against Kathy and Blue Monkey and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Excelsior Stretch Limo is seen driving on an island with a launch pad and a space rocket preparing for launch. Cortex narrows his eyes as he drives towards the rocket, not stopping for anything in his path.)

"_The progress on my machine was going amazingly well, but that was mainly because I didn't have to worry about that wretched bandicoot coming in to thwart my plan and destroy everything I had worked so hard to build. Unfortunately, these Vigilantes were beginning to become just as annoying at that stupid marsupial ever was, and I needed to come up with a way to get rid of them. I knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight, but they would prove to be a severe wrench in my plan if I didn't do something."_

(Before Cortex can get to the rocket, the Goliath Halftrack slides into view and comes to a stop, blocking Cortex's path. The Chrono Stinger is seen driving around as well. Cortex applies the brakes in surprise.)

"_Taking out this rocket before it launched would show the Vigilantes that we meant business, but before I could do anything, one of those renegade drivers showed up. Oh, great. It was Dingodile, and he was probably still extremely mad at me. I still haven't forgiven him for running off to join those stupid bandicoots, and I guess that made us enemies now."_

(After staring down Dingodile for a few seconds, Cortex steps on the gas, driving straight into battle.)

"_Well, it was perfect that he and I crossed paths now. I would be able to to take out the rocket and a major annoyance at the same time. But from the looks of things, there was another of those renegades around. I had to take care of both of them before I could continue, and I knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight."_

**(Cortex goes into battle against Dingodile and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Excelsior Stretch Limo is seen driving onto another snowy mountain, this one with a ski lodge. Several skiers look at the sleek limo in awe as it drives by, but Cortex doesn't seem to notice.)

"_We were almost done. My machine was nearing completion, but the only thing left to do was to take out the remaining Vigilantes I heard that there was one in the mountains with this ski lodge in the area. I went up to check it out and take the Vigilante out if given the chance. Some of those people skiing thought my car looked sleek, but my mind was too focused to care. I had a mission and I wasn't about to stop to brag about my car, no matter how 'sweet' it was."_

(The Samson Tow Truck is suddenly seen driving down the ski hill with the Vertigo and the Wapiti 4WD chasing it. Cortex lifts his eyebrows in confusion.)

"_Those renegades seemed to be ahead of me on that. They seemed to be taking care of the Vigilante for some odd reason. Maybe she was on their turf or something. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to ponder the situation any further, because one of them spotted me sitting nearby."_

(Driving by in the Vertigo, Carmelita suddenly sees Cortex and narrows her eyes. She turns her car around and drives towards Cortex, holding her police badge out her window with one hand. Cortex sighs and starts the Excelsior Stretch Limo.)

"_Just my luck. One of those renegades was a cop, and now that I had arrived, she seemed more intent on taking me out than the Vigilante she had been previously chasing. It looked like I was getting pulled into another battle. This time, I had three opponents. Once again, no problem, especially if it was every man or woman for themselves."_

**(Cortex goes into battle against Haruka Hikari, Carmelita Fox and the Kanes and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Excelsior Stretch Limo is seen on a hill overlooking a dock. There are several floating platforms around, but what Cortex is focusing on is rather the small supply buildings off to the sides. Cortex smirks and starts his car again, driving across the bridge.)

"_This was it. I had finally managed to locate the Vigilantes' supply depot. All of their important supplies were being kept in those small buildings by the dock. All I had to do to end the Vigilante threat was to go in and destroy everything, which wouldn't be that hard to do due to the fact that there didn't seem to be anyone around. However, as I was driving down towards the docks to destroy the supplies, I had a feeling that things were going too easy."_

(Before Cortex reaches the supply buildings, the Thunderbolt, the Wonderwagon and the Dakota Stunt Cycle drive into view, stopping Cortex from going any further.)

"_These Vigilantes are more annoying than I ever imagined. Why couldn't they just let an evil scientist do something vile and twisted to conquer the world?! Was it really too much to ask?! Well, it seems that these three were out for revenge, and weren't going to let me through. Well, I wasn't going down now, especially after coming so close to winning for once."_

(A loud roar is heard. Cortex's eyes widen as he looks to his left and sees the Livingston Truck barreling towards him. Yeto is preparing to make another loud roar attack.)

"_Before I could react, I heard a loud, inhuman roar. I looked in the direction the roar had come from and spotted a huge truck coming at me. I was right in saying that the roar sounded inhuman, because the driver most certainly wasn't either. He looked just as determined to take me down as the rest, though. I needed to make this quick, because these Vigilantes were on their last legs. I needed to take them out now."_

(Cortex drives headfirst into the final battle.)

**(Cortex goes into battle against Luigi Mario, Kathy and Blue Monkey. After defeating them, Yeto drives in for a one-on-one battle. Cortex wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Cortex is seen back in his castle on N. Sanity Island, standing in front of his completed machine. He laughs triumphantly and rubs his hands together in anticipation for what's to come.)

"_I had defeated the Vigilantes and completed work on the machine I had been slaving over the past several days. This was by far the best machine I had invented yet, and it would be sure to help me get rid of that accursed bandicoot once and for all! After I sent all of my men back home, I went back myself to get started on my master plan."_

(Suddenly, Crash Bandicoot rushes into the room. Cortex grins evilly and flips a switch, starting the machine. The, machine sparks several times as a laser aims down at the confused Crash.)

"_This machine had the unique ability to drain anyone's intelligence, thus making them no longer a threat. With Crash Bandicoot out of the way and devoid of any intelligence, nothing would stop me in taking over the world! I waited for Crash to enter and flipped a switch. My magnificent machine came to life and my dream was about to become a reality."_

(The laser fires down at Crash and strikes him in the forehead. However, after it finishes, Crash doesn't look or act different. Cortex looks confused for a second before making a realization.)

"_It didn't work! How could it not work?! I had everything planned from the start! It was supposed to be perfect! Suddenly, I remembered something very important. The machine couldn't take intelligence if the person didn't have any to begin with..."_

(Crash rushes at Cortex and kicks him out the window, sending him screaming down to the jungle below.)

"_Another plan down the drain! And it was so perfect, too! Oh, I HATE bandicoots!!"_

(Cortex falls through several trees and lands on his stomach. Cortex struggles to stay awake, but quickly passes out.)

**(Finish)**


	12. Tira Tsunami

Tira - Tsunami

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Tira is seen standing in the Coyote power plant with the rest of the team, listening to Cortex. She holds an unamused and uninterested look in her eyes, but continues to listen. Comparing sizes, the only ones Tira is taller than are Cortex and Yoyo.)

"_I didn't know why I was brought to this stupid place in the middle of nowhere, and with a bunch of other worthless people. These people weren't even worthy enough to be the next host for Soul Edge. Gah. Just being here was wasting my time. I looked at the short one, whom seemed to be the one responsible. He asked us to give him a chance to explain himself."_

(Cortex continues talking for a bit. Tira pauses in thought for a second, pondering what to do. Finally, she looks at Cortex and nods. Cortex laughs evilly and rubs his hands together, earning a strange glare from Tira.)

"_The little twerp needed help eliminating some people called the Vigilantes that were throwing some severe bumps in his plan to take over the world. Now, at first, I wasn't too keen on helping this guy out. After all, I DID have more important things I needed to get done, such as search for a good host for Soul Edge. Suddenly, it hit me. What if one of these Vigilantes could make a host for Soul Edge. Delighted with the possibility, I agreed to help Cortex for now."_

(Cortex smirks and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Tira looks over and sees the Tsunami parked nearby. Tira smirks in anticipation as she gets behind the wheel in curiosity.)

"_I needed one of these 'vehicles' to drive in order to battle the Vigilantes, and Cortex gave me one called the Tsunami. This car was small, but quick, unpredictable, and extremely deadly. Heh. Just like me. Those Vigilantes had better prepare, because their worst nightmare is coming in for the kill! I'll have a new host for Soul Edge in no time! I can hardly wait!"_

(The Tsunami flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(Tira is seen perched on top of an old, drive-in theatre screen like a crow and is scanning the area with a pair of binoculars. After a few seconds, she pulls the device away from her eyes and sighs in frustration.)

"_My first mission was a simple pick-up mission. I was to g to this old theatre and await the person with the goods to show up. However, I wasn't stupid. I knew that the Vigilantes were probably hot on our tails already and I had to be ready for anything. That and the stupid guy was taking forever to deliver whatever it was he needed to deliver."_

(Tira continues looking until she shots the Samson Tow Truck driving into view. Tira smirks as she jumps off the theatre screen and lands gracefully on the roof of the parked Tsunami.)

"_Just as I suspected, a Vigilante showed up. This one didn't look all that strong, and thus wouldn't make a good host for Soul Edge. While it was a slight let-down that I hadn't found what I was looking for just yet, it just meant that I'd have to keep searching after dealing with this minor obstacle in my path."_

(Jumping into the Tsunami, Tira starts it and drives into battle.)

**(Tira goes into battle against Haruka Hikari and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Tsunami is seen driving onto a mountain range with an abandoned oil mill. Tira looks around as she drives past the old machines, but sees nothing of importance. Again, she sighs in frustration.)

"_Cortex explained that there were some rare materials on this snowy mountain range, but when I got there, I have to say that I couldn't find what he was looking for. That shrimp must be crazy, because there weren't any special materials around here. Just a bunch of old, run–down machines that probably didn't even work anymore. I was extremely tempted to turn around and drive away when something caught my eye ."_

(Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Tira looks and sees the Livingston Truck driving towards her. Tira smirks in anticipation, but her evil grin quickly fades and scowls again.)

"_Drat. Another Vigilante came to stop me…Wait. This one looked immensely strong. I could feel it. Maybe this one would make a good host for Soul Edge! My face drooped in realization when I saw that this Vigilante was an abominable snowman. Soul Edge definitely wouldn't want to have a monster as a host. So, although in disappointment, I trekked on into battle, knowing I had to take this thing out to continue."_

(Tira sighs and drives into battle, straight towards the Livingston Truck.)

**(Tira goes into battle with Yeto and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Tsunami is seen parked outside of an old, abandoned mansion. Tira is then seen walking out of the mansion with a briefcase. Tira walks towards her car and loads the briefcase into it.)

"_I never thought I'd be thankful for the freak in the bus and the wimp in the hatchback. Those two were off distracting several Vigilantes, and that allowed me to go on to this marsh and collect some goods that were located in this old mansion. I quickly went there and got what I was sent to get. I hate to admit, but hiding goods in a mansion no one went to anymore was a clever idea on Cortex's part. Now all I needed to do was get back to the power plant and give this stuff to Cortex."_

(As Tira is about to climb into the Tsunami again, she hears some engines revving up. Turning her head, she sees the Thunderbolt and the Xandu RV driving onto the scene. Neither of the Vigilantes look too thrilled to see Tira.)

"_Great. A couple of Vigilantes got through Yoyo and Demyx. I was tempted to use one of them as a host for Soul Edge, but decided against it. The one in the RV was no good at all and the one in the black car didn't look very strong either. So, I had no choice but to wipe these two out and get them out of the way."_

(Getting into the Tsunami, Tira starts it and drives into battle to take the Vigilantes on.)

"_I was getting restless in my search for a good host for Soul Edge. None of these Vigilantes looked good enough to be hosts, and they were attacking me with everything they had. These people were becoming a waste of my time, but I had no choice but to go along with it, because I wouldn't accomplish my goal in just sitting around doing nothing. I had to make sure that I defeated these two."_

**(Tira goes into battle against Luigi Mario and Skidd McMarxx and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Tsunami is seen driving around a rocket on an island. Tira looks over the rocket several times each time she circles it, as if trying to think of a way to destroy it.)

"_I couldn't believe how hard this was going for me. At first, I was thinking it would be much easier to locate a decent host for Soul Edge than it was back in my world, but it was actually turning out harder. Not one person I had come across in this world was worthy enough for Soul Edge. I was serving Soul Edge for as long as I could remember and I was determined to find a host, no matter what the cost."_

(Just before Tira can open fire on the rocket, the Moon Trekker and Grubb Dual Loader drive into view. Tira jumps in surprise and veers away from the rocket.)

"_Cortex told me that if we took out this before it launched, it would show the Vigilantes that we meant business. However, before I could do anything, these two random drivers pulled up and stopped my attack. And the worst part was that they were both fools. Neither of them were even close to being good hosts for Soul Edge. How much longer am I supposed to put up with all of this?!"_

(Spinning the Tsunami around, Tira drives straight into battle, watching the Rabbid scream underneath the dome on the Moon Trekker.)

"_These two fools were definitely not Vigilantes, because not even they looked this stupid. Even still, they were intent on taking me out and getting me off this island. I was probably intruding on their property, but I didn't really care. These guys weren't going to give me any problem, because if I could take on two Vigilantes at once, I could definitely take on two loners."_

**(Tira goes into battle against the Rabbid and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Driving onto another snowy mountain, the Tsunami passes by a ski lodge and several skiers. Tira sighs as she rives past the people and stops her car. She pulls out another pair of binoculars and starts scanning the hill.)

"_Cortex said that there were a couple more Vigilantes hanging around on this ski hill. While I figured that neither of them would serve as good hosts for Soul Edge, I went up into the mountains to take them out. I quickly saw all of the people around when I got there and just couldn't believe it. All of these people hanging around a ski hill and NONE of them were worthy enough for Soul Edge. It was almost enough to make me scream."_

(A loud explosion is heard off to the side. Tira looks over and sees the Wonderwagon and the Dakota Stunt Cycle fleeing from the Goliath Halftrack, which is preparing another explosion of fire.)

"_I didn't get the chance to scream. The two Vigilantes burst onto the scene, but they seemed to be dealing with someone else already. Hmm…That guy's pretty strong. It's too bad that he's not human, because the Soul Edge would prefer nothing but a human for a host. Great. The one time I come upon someone with strength and he's not eligible for being a host. This only meant that I had to take him out as well."_

(The Dakota Stunt Cycle drives close to the Tsunami, making Dingodile spot Tira as well. The Goliath Halftrack drives straight towards the Tsunami, but Tira quickly drives out of the way.)

"_One of the Vigilantes got too close to me and the strong one in the truck decided to attack me as well. Too bad. I was hoping to dive in for the kill while the survivors were weak, but that wasn't the case. This was going to become my hardest mission yet, but I wasn't about to back out now."_

**(Tira goes into battle against Kathy, Blue Monkey and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(Tira is seen standing outside of the Tsunami, which is parked on a bridge suspended over the docks below. Tira looks down at the small buildings just off to the side of the docks and smirks as she climbs into the Tsunami again.)

"_The battle was almost complete and Cortex was nearly done with his machine. I only had to do one more mission to send the Vigilantes packing for good, and it was more the less a destruction run. I needed to go to the docks where the Vigilantes were storing their supplies. They would be powerless without their supplies, so the destruction of those buildings off the side of the dock would be the final nail that would help us win the war."_

(Tira drives the Tsunami down towards the docks, but before she can get to the supply buildings, the Samson Tow Truck, the Xandu RV and the Wonderwagon drive into view and block her path. Tira growls in annoyance as she looks around for a way out. Suddenly, a ball of energy slams into the side of the Tsunami. Tira looks to her left.)

"_Won't these Vigilantes ever leave me alone?! I've already determined that they're all unworthy for Soul Edge! They should have backed off after I beat them the first time! Now they were blocking me from my goals, and trust me, I didn't like it in the slightest. However, before I could rush in to finish the job, something struck the side of my car. Who was the dead guy that thought doing that would be a good idea?!"_

(Carmelita Fox is seen nearby, standing outside of the Vertigo. She holds a smoking stun gun in one hand and is flashing her police badge with the other. Carmelita quickly gets back into her car and starts it.)

"_I turned and saw the culprit. It was some fox chick that was holding some strange weapon. I saw what she was holding in her other hand and sighed. Great. A cop, probably intend on arresting me and the rest of the Coyotes. Well, I'm extremely pleased to disappoint her, because I'm not about to go down that easily. I've had many sharp swords pointed at me, so why should that little pea-shooter of hers scare me?"_

(Tira steps on the gas and drives into battle, going towards the Vigilantes first.)

**(Tira goes into battle against Haruka Hikari, Skidd McMarxx and Kathy. After defeating them, Carmelita Fox drives in for a one-on-one battle. Tira wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Tira is seen back in her home world, perched on a tree branch. A crow sits on her shoulder silently as Tira's eyes light up evilly at what she looks at down on the ground.)

"_After I beat every last one of those Vigilantes and destroyed their supplies, I went back to Cortex. He told me that if Soul Edge was as powerful as I said it was, it would make do with whatever body it was given, no matter how strong it was. For once in my life, I was unable to make a reply. That twerp had actually been right for once. I had only been searching for the strongest bodies to become hosts for Soul Edge, when it would be able to be just as powerful if it had a weak body!"_

(Looking down at the ground, it is seen that Tira is watching Zasalamel, his hood hanging down and his scythe resting loosely in his hand. Tira smirks darkly as she jumps down from the tree, preparing to swing her weapon.)

"_Upon returning to my home world, I was filled with a renewed vigor. Now I knew that anyone could become a host for Soul Edge, I searched around until I could find someone whom could fight. What luck! I spotted the bald freak with the gold eye wandering the forest when I came back. He would make an excellent host for Soul Edge, but I needed to be quick, because he was known to run off with amazing speeds. Without thinking of the outcome, I jumped in for the kill."_

(Hearing Tira, Zasalamel looks up, his golden eye gleaming. In the blink of an eye, Zasalamel swings his scythe, which blocks the attack from Tira's unusual weapon. Tira snarls as she steps back and swings again.)

"_Just my luck. The fool saw me before I could attack. Now I really had to make this quick, because if given the chance to run, he would. I wanted a host for Soul Edge, and this guy was going to become it whether he wanted or not."_

(Blocking Tira's next attack, Zasalamel kicks her into a tree. After he does, he turns around and flees. Tira is quick to recover, but sees that Zasalamel has escaped. Tira lets out an aggravated scream of fury, causing the birds in the trees to fly into the air in fright.)

"_Once again, I have failed Soul Edge. However, I am its most loyal servant, and will keep searching until I find someone that will become the host. I refuse to give up my search now! Not after I've come so far!"_

(Tira makes a mad dash into the forest, trying to chase after Zasalamel. Unfortunately, she goes in completely the wrong way, and thus quickly loses him.)

**(Finish)**


	13. Demyx Marathon

Demyx - Marathon

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Demyx is seen standing in the Coyote power plant, amongst the other Coyotes listening to Cortex talk. Demyx nervously looks back and forth between Nefarious and Tira, gulping at how creepy they look.)

"_Why the heck was I the one chosen to come here?! This guy Cortex said he needed help in taking down some people called the Vigilantes, but why did he chose me?! Why not Saix or Xaldin? I'm sure they would LOVE this kind of work! I'm definitely not the violent type. Heck, if it wasn't for my loyalty to the Organization, I would have left a long time ago because it was so violent."_

(Cortex continues talking and Demyx looks unsure of what to do. Cortex raises an eyebrow and talks for a little more. Demyx pauses for a second, but finally gives in and nods, agreeing to the mission.)

"_I was reluctant to accept this mission at first, and I think Cortex noticed it. Well, he said that we'd need these vehicles to cause random acts of destruction everywhere we went. Of course I'd be reluctant to accept! Well, he came over and explained that if I helped, I might be able to cure my cowardice. Well, my want to cure my biggest flaw outweighed my reluctance and I ended up agreeing to the mission."_

(Cortex smirks and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Demyx looks over and sees the Marathon parked nearby. Demyx looks over it in awe before climbing behind the wheel, experimenting with the wheel a bit.)

"_Cortex showed me this unusual-looking thing called the Marathon and told me that it was what I would be driving in the battle against the Vigilantes. Hey, it looked pretty cool and it suited me fairly well. I could even attach my sitar to the front and send out a powerful special attack with it. Well, now that I saw what I was driving, I felt a tiny bit more confident. Maybe I COULD do well and take out the Vigilantes…Yeah, right."_

(The Marathon flies out of the open doorway of the power plant and takes off down the desert road.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Marathon is seen driving through the lot with the old drive-in theatre. Demyx circles the lot a couple of times, looking around nervously for something.)

"_My first mission seemed easy enough. It was a simple pick-up mission, and all I had to do was go to this old theatre and wait for someone to come by with some goods I had to take back to Cortex. Well, I got there and quickly saw that I was there ahead of the person I was supposed to meet. The longer I waited, the more nervous I got, because I was afraid that the Vigilantes could strike anytime."_

(Suddenly hearing a loud roar, Demyx's eyes snap open as he looks to the right and sees the Livingston Truck barreling towards him. Seeing the sight of Yeto, Demyx screams and drives to the side as the Livingston Truck drives past him.)

"_I hate it when I'm right. The first Vigilante I fight and it's a scary-looking snow monster in a truck the size of Saix's ego. I didn't think anything could get that big. Unfortunately, I had nowhere to run and had to fight this thing. I had a bad feeling that I was going to be in for a very long day. Man, I just KNEW they were sending the wrong guy..."_

(Gulping nervously, Demyx turns the Marathon around and drives into battle.)

**(Demyx goes into battle against Yeto and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Demyx is seen on a snowy mountain, standing outside the Marathon and amongst several old oil machines. Demyx picks up a few small stones and looks over them a few times before shoving a couple into his pocket.)

"_I was told to go inspect this old oil mill in the mountains and check to see if there were any of these unusual stones made of this weird material he needed. Well, it didn't involve any sort of destruction, so I was all for it. When I got there, the place was deserted, and I easily found the material I was looking for. However, as I was doing my collecting, I heard something."_

(Demyx looks over his shoulder and sees the Thunderbolt driving towards him. Demyx screams and bolts back to the Marathon, quickly jumping in.)

"_Another Vigilante. Juts what I freaking needed. And even though this guy wasn't as big as the last, he looked even more dangerous. And now he seemed intent on knocking my block off. Well, I happened to like my head where it was, so once again, I had no choice but to go into battle again. Man. Why do these things always happen to me? Even LUXORD would probably like doing this sort of thing more than me..."_

(Demyx looks around for a way out, but finds none. He sighs and drives into battle again.)

**(Demyx goes into battle against Luigi Mario and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Marathon is seen parked outside of an old mansion on a marsh. Suddenly, Demyx pokes his head out the front door and looks around nervously. Seeing no Vigilantes around, Demyx tiptoes out to the Marathon with a briefcase in his hand.)

"_Cortex needed some supplies from this old mansion he was using as a storage facility, and that I was to go get a briefcase of the stuff. I came upon a few Vigilantes, but Nadine said she'd hold them off while I went to get the supplies. I got over to the marsh as quickly as I could and quickly located the mansion the supplies were being stored in. After making sure that there wasn't anyone coming, I went back to my car to get the heck out of the area."_

(Just as Demyx grabs the door handle of his car, he hears engines revving up. Demyx looks over and sees the Wonderwagon and the Dakota Stunt Cycle driving towards him. Demyx screams and jumps into the Marathon again.)

"_Looks like Nadine let a couple Vigilantes through. This was really not turning into my best day, because I've had nothing but fights since I started, even though none of my mission thus far required any violence. Well, I had little choice now. These two Vigilantes looked pretty tough, so I needed to be extremely careful in taking care of them."_

(Quickly starting the Marathon, Demyx drives into battle as the Wonderwagon pounces.)

"_These two were definitely not going down without a fight, which was bad news for me. Currently, I was not only outnumbered, but out-powered at the same time. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up with all of this, but I was forced to try anyway. Man, if I had a heart, I would really regret doing all of this..."_

**(Demyx goes into battle against Kathy and Blue Monkey and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Marathon is seen parked on an island where a rocket is preparing for launch. Demyx is sitting on the hood of his car, in deep thought.)

"_How I had survived this long or done this well went against every sense of logic in my mind, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I was just happy to still be alive after what I had been going through. After all, I was never much of a fighter, and was often picked on because of it. Well, at least people like Xigbar were still nice to me, because it was exactly the opposite of people like Saix and Xaldin."_

(Demyx suddenly hears and explosion. Turning his head, Demyx sees the Chrono Stinger and Goliath Halftrack driving towards him. Demyx sighs and gets back into the Marathon.)

"_Cortex told me that he wanted the rocket on this island destroyed because it would show the Vigilantes that he meant business. Well, I was hesitant to actually doing it, and as I was pondering, a couple of other drivers showed up and charged me. I was getting less scared and more bored with all of these battles I'd been getting, and seeing these guys weren't what I wanted to see right now."_

(Throwing the Marathon into gear, Demyx drives into battle again.)

"_While they weren't Vigilantes, these two still seemed like a threat. And the hybrid thing in the truck was especially creepy. I mean, he looked like a mammal with the tail of a reptile! How could that not be creepy?! Well, one upside of this was that if they held me back long enough, maybe the rocket would have time to launch before I could destroy it. That way, it wouldn't be a total lie when I tell Cortex that I didn't get the chance."_

**(Demyx goes into battle against Vanilla and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Demyx drives onto a snowy mountain, going past a ski lodge. The Marathon comes to a stop as Demyx scans the ski hill with a pair of binoculars, biting his lip.)

"_Thankfully, because these drifting drivers were attacking everywhere, Cortex believed me when I said I didn't have time to destroy the rocket. However, to make up for it, he sent me into another snowy mountain to take out a couple more Vigilantes. I really hoped that these two weren't going to be tough, but something told me that I was in for another rough ride, much like what I had been getting in every mission."_

(Suddenly hearing some engines revving up, Demyx looks to the top of the mountain. The Samson Tow Truck and the Xandu RV are seen driving down the ski hill with the Moon Trekker chasing them own, the Rabbid screaming his head off psychotically.)

"_Well, I have to admit that the Vigilantes I saw didn't look all that dangerous, but the screaming rabbit in the moon buggy was a different story altogether. I guessed that the Vigilantes were intruding on his turf, and I probably wasn't too far off. I was tempted to stay back and wait for their battle to finish. That way, I could go in and have an easier battle."_

(The Rabbid sees Demyx and instantly changes targets. He drives towards the Marathon, screaming insanely. Demyx screams as he drives out of the way.)

"_Well, the psychotic bunny saw me. That was a real let-down. Now I had to last the entire battle. Going against these Vigilantes wouldn't be that much of a problem, and because of that, I had to focus on the screaming thing in the moon buggy first. Once I got him out of the way, taking out the others would be easy."_

**(Demyx goes into battle against Haruka Hikari, Skidd McMarxx and the Rabbid and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Marathon is seen parked on the bridge over the docks. Demyx looks out his window and glances down at the supply buildings off to the side of the docks. Demyx sighs sadly and drives towards the end of the bridge.)

"_Cortex had one more mission for me. This one required me to destroy these supply buildings th Vigilantes were using. If I could do that, we would win due to the Vigilantes losing a lot of supplies. Well, I didn't like it, but I went along, knowing that if I did this, I could get back to Castle Oblivion, which was definitely what I wanted to do."_

(Driving the Marathon down towards the docks, Demyx approaches the supply buildings, but before he can get there, the Livingston Truck, the Wonderwagon and the Thunerbolt drive onto the scene and block his path. Demyx slams on the brakes and stares ahead before hearing some loud rock music coming from somewhere. Demyx looks around with a confused expression.)

"_As if you were expecting something else to happen, I was stopped again. This time, it was three Vigilantes, and they were each someone I had defeated before. They seemed intent on keeping their supply buildings intact and would take me down without a second thought. Before I had time to reflect on the situation any longer, I heard some rock music coming from somewhere nearby. I looked around for a bit before finally finding what I was looking for."_

(The Grubb Dual Loader is seen driving onto the scene, pumping rock music from the speakers. Sitting behind the wheel, Hoagie is seen bobbing his head wildly. Demyx raises an eyebrow.)

"_This strange fellow burst onto the scene, driving a garbage truck. I had to admit that he had excellent tastes in music, but he didn't look like he was really all there. Well, I had an extra opponent now, and it was someone I didn't know anything about. I figured that I'd have an easier time if I took out the others first, so I drove into battle. This would be my final battle, and coming this far, I wasn't going to let myself down now."_

(Demyx swallows hard and drives into battle one more time.)

**(Demyx goes into battle against Yeto, Kathy and Luigi Mario. After defeating them, Hoagie drives in for a one-on-one battle. Demyx wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Demyx is seen walking down the hallways of Castle Oblivion, whistling a cheerful tune. He passes by Axel, whom smirks mischievously and starts sneaking behind him. Demyx doesn't seem to notice.)

"_Cortex made good on his end of the deal. After I defeated all of the Vigilantes (somehow), I reported back to Cortex and he got me back to Castle Oblivion safely. Well, I never thought I'd say this, but it felt great to be back. Seeing everyone's faces again was great, especially since I've had to look at people like Nefarious and Tira for the past while."_

(Demyx walks out onto the castle balcony and goes over to a bench. Sitting down, Demyx summons his sitar and starts playing it skillfully.)

"_Ah, yes. My good ol' sitar. I never got the chance to play it at all during the battle with the Vigilantes, so it was great to just relax and play it again. Heh. I still haven't missed a beat, and my sitar is always in tune. If there's one thing I wouldn't trade for a heart, it would be my sitar."_

(As Demyx continues to play his sitar, Axel pokes his head out onto the balcony. He smirks as he sneaks out onto the balcony and creates balls of fire in his hands, preparing to throw them into Demyx's back as a practical joke.)

"_I have to admit that this entire thing has made me a little more confident now, even though it didn't really do anything to improve my hand-to-hand combat. I was never one for violence, but doing this was making me feel a little better. Now I knew how people like Larxene and Xaldin felt when they fought."_

(Before Axel can throw the fireballs, a large blob of water falls from the sky and lands directly on top of his head, dousing the flames. Axel, seeing his joke ruined, walks off the balcony.)

"_You know? I actually had fun on that entire mission, no matter how scared I got. Maybe if I ever got the chance, I could find a way to do something like that again. Just as long as it wasn't life-threatening, I'd probably end up doing it."_

(Continuing to play his sitar, Demyx looks out the corner of his eye and watches Axel walk off, soaking wet. Demyx smirks as he continues playing music.)

**(Finish)**


	14. Vanilla Chrono Stinger

Vanilla – Chrono Stinger

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Vanilla is seen laying on her back in the middle of the desert, unconscious. Slowly waking up, Vanilla gets to her feet and looks around. Her eyes widen when she sees where she is and she looks around frantically for familiar territory.)

"_I woke up totally confused. The last thing I remember, I was waiting for Cream to come home while she was out visiting Amy. The next thing I knew, a bright light blinded me and I blacked out. I suddenly realized that I wasn't home anymore, but rather in a barren wasteland. I looked around for a way out, but found nothing but a road not too far away from where I woke up."_

(After looking down the nearby desert road a couple more times, Vanilla sighs and lowers her head. However, something catches her eye and she looks to her left.)

"_I just couldn't believe it. Poor Cream was probably so worried about me right now and I had no idea how to get back! Well, I started off trying to figure out which direction to go, but I couldn't see anything but desert down either side of the road. I felt defeated and was just about ready to break down when I saw something out of the corner of my eye."_

(The Chrono Stinger is seen parked a ways away. Vanilla makes her way over and finds it empty and the keys still in the ignition. Vanilla climbs behind the wheel and finds a note. Picking it up, the note is shown having the words "Enjoy, Agent R. Chase" written on it.)

"_I spotted this unusual-looking vehicle parked not too far away from the road. I was wondering if the driver could help me, but I found the car deserted, and it even still had the keys in the ignition. I spotted a note and read it. Well, I didn't know whom this 'R. Chase' gentleman was, but he sure was a generous fellow, offering his vehicle to anyone. Now maybe I could stand a chance at finding help in driving to the nearest town."_

(Starting the Chrono Stinger, Vanilla drives onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Chrono Stinger is seen driving across a bridge over a dock. Vanilla smiles hopefully as she drives down the hill leading to the Vigilante supply buildings.)

"_I was in luck! The road I chose to go down led to this old dock! That meant that there would most likely be people hanging around to get directions from! As I drove down to the docks, I scanned the area frantically for someone to talk to. I wanted to get home badly, but I had nothing to go on. Any advice right now would be good advice."_

(Seeing the Thunderbolt sitting nearby, Vanilla drives over. However, Luigi sees her coming and springs to life, driving towards her with a machine gun on the side of his car. Vanilla jumps back in shock as she looks at the dash. Unsure of what to do, Vanilla presses a button, creating a gun of her own.)

"_I saw this nice-looking man in a sporty-looking car and thought that he could help me. However, as I approached, he seemed to mistake me for an enemy, because he drove right towards me with weapons. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to run away, I did the only thing I could think of and pressed a random button. Well, I didn't want to fight this man, but he seemed intent on taking me down for some strange reason, so I seemed to have very little choice in the matter."_

(Her ears drooping slightly, Vanilla gulps and drives into battle.)

**(Vanilla goes into battle against Luigi Mario and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Chrono Stinger is seen driving onto a farm. Vanilla drives down a lane of crops as she looks around, slightly nervous.)

"_Well, after he realized that I wasn't an enemy, the gentleman I fought apologized for attacking me. After I told him I was looking for a way to get to the nearest town, he directed me to this farm and explained that the farmer might be able to tell me. Well, when I got there, I had to say that it seemed a little too quiet for my liking."_

(Looking to her left, Vanilla's eyes widen when she sees the Palomino XIII sitting nearby. Nefarious is standing outside of it and seems to be threatening the farmer.)

"_I was right. There was someone already there. However, unlike the gentleman I already met, this one didn't look very friendly. Why, he was even threatening that poor farmer! I wasn't a big fan of violence, but I just wouldn't stand for this. This fellow seemed almost as bad as Eggman! I wasn't about to let him get away. Hey, maybe the farmer would reward me with directions after I got rid of this guy."_

(Narrowing her eyes, Vanilla turns the Chrono Stinger around and drives into battle.)

**(Vanilla goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Vanilla is seen walking around on a ski hill, asking random skiers questions. However, no matter where she goes, Vanilla is met with heads shaking Vanilla sighs as she waks back to the parked Chrono Stinger.)

"_The farmer was indeed grateful for me helping him, but he informed me that he didn't know how to get to town. He told me that I might have better luck on this ski hill where lots of people go to. Surely someone there would know how to get to town. Unfortunately, when I got there, no one seemed to be able to help me."_

(Suddenly hearing some engine revving up, Vanilla looks up the hill and sees the Moon Trekker and the Grubb Dual Loader driving around. Skiers scream as they run to avoid getting run over.)

"_That's when I saw them. These two reckless drivers were tearing up the slopes in their vehicles and they didn't seem to care that they were almost running people over! Why, that's horrible! Someone needed to teach those two a lesson, and I figured that it might as well be me."_

(Jumping back into the Chrono Stinger, Vanilla exhales once to get herself ready, then drives into battle.)

"_I couldn't believe I was going into battle so willingly, but something needed to be done about these two. I guess this is just a different way of keeping justice for me, but it still felt weird. Well, I'd have to think about it later, after I've dealt with these two."_

**(Vanilla goes into battle against the Rabbid and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Vanilla is seen sitting on the hood of the Chrono Stinger, in deep thought. The Chrono Stinger is sitting in the lot with the old movie theatre, and Vanilla finds herself staring at the huge projection screen.)

"_I don't know why, but every time I dealt justice to the people I've come across so far, it felt good. I don't understand it! I was a mother! Not a fighter! I'm not supposed to be liking all of this! Oh, I was so glad that Cream wasn't here, because if she ever found out that her own mother was caught up in all of this chaos and destruction (and, dare I say it, finding all of it enjoyable), there's no telling how she'd react."_

(Suddenly hearing some engines, Vanilla looks up and sees the Wonderwagon trying to fight off the Excelsior Stretch Limo. Vanilla's eyes widen as she gets into her car again.)

"_I finally reached town and one of the locals told me to wait at this old theatre until they came by to help me. Well, as I was waiting I noticed a poor girl getting attacked! The creep in the limo was definitely bad news, so I quickly got into the Chrono Stinger and drove in to help the poor thing with her attacker."_

(However, as Vanilla drives in, Kathy sees her and mistakes her for an enemy. Because of this, she opens fire on Vanilla as well. Vanilla jumps in surprise and veers to the side.)

"_The poor girl was so scared that she mistook me for one of her enemies! And then he started attacking me as well! Well, I was too far in to try an escape now. I had no choice but to retaliate. Oh, I would really hate myself for this..."_

**(Vanilla goes into battle against Kathy and Neo Cortex and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Vanilla drives the Chrono Stinger towards the Coyote power plant. She parks her car on a hill and pokes her head out of the window, looking around.)

"_After I finished the battle, the young girl told me that they were in a battle against these evil people called the Coyotes. When I asked if there was a way for me to get back home, she told me that this gentleman named Convoy was working of warp devices which could take everyone home. She said that she would put in a good word for me with Convoy, but she explained that she couldn't go on to the Coyote power plant to destroy it now that her car was incredibly damaged."_

(Looking down to the bottom of the hill, Vanilla sees the El Guerrero and the Blue Burro Bus driving around the plant while trying to fight off the Wapiti 4WD.)

"_I felt a little guilty for defeating the girl and told her that I'd go on to the plant in her place. Well, when I arrived, I quickly saw that there was another driver already there. Well, the two young folks in the car seemed to be against the Coyotes as well, so I decided to go in and give them a hand."_

(As Vanilla approaches, Billy Kane spots her. Without thinking, he starts firing at her as well, despite Lilly telling him to stop. Vanilla shouts in surprise, but sighs and drives into battle again.)

"_What is it with people mistaking me for enemies when all I want to do is help? One of the two drivers in the older-looking car saw me and started attacking me. Even though it looked like we were on the same side, I would have to fight these people as well as the Coyotes, which was something I was very reluctant to do."_

**(Vanilla goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine, Yoyo and the Kanes and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Chrono Stinger is seen driving onto a marsh, going towards an abandoned mansion. Vanilla looks around fearfully as she continues on.)

"_After I dealt with the Coyote power plant, I was given directions to the Vigilante base to pick up a spare warp device from Convoy. However, I ended up getting lost along the way and ended up driving towards what looked like a haunted house. I only wanted to go there to see if there was anyone I could get directions from, but it seemed that I couldn't even do that."_

(Driving towards the mansion, Vanilla suddenly sees the Xandu RV, the Marathon and the Goliath Halftrack having a three-way war on the property. Vanilla screeches to a halt a ways away from the battle not wanting to go in.)

"_A it turned out, the property wasn't abandoned after all. Three people were having an all-out war and it was virtually impossible to see which one was winning. I didn't want to go into battle because I wasn't sure which of the three was on my side an I knew better than to charge headfirst into battle not knowing whom to side with."_

(Some stray bullets strike the hood of the Chrono Stinger, causing Vanilla to look to her right. She sees the Samson Tow Truck driving towards her. Vanilla's eyes widen as she drives into battle.)

"_That's when I was attacked. A few bullets came in from the side and struck my hood. I looked over and saw a tow truck driving over. The driver didn't look very threatening, which probably meant that she was on my side. However, she was under the impression that I was a Coyote. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to get out of my car and tell her that I came in peace, so I found myself forced to go into battle and fend for myself."_

(Vanilla veers to the left and summons a pair of machine guns, driving towards the Marathon.)

**(Vanilla goes into battle against Skidd McMarxx, Demyx and Dingodile. After defeating them, Haruka Hikari drives in for a one-on-one battle. Vanilla wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Vanilla is seen sitting in the Chrono Stinger, which is parked in the middle of the desert again. Vanilla writes something on a piece of paper, then looks at it with a smile.)

"_I finally found Convoy and he thanked me for pitching in. He gave me a spare warp device and told me I could go back whenever I wanted now. However, while it was extremely tempting, I wasn't quite done yet. I drove back into the desert and eventually found the place where I first found the Chrono Stinger. Once I got there, I parked and got right to work."_

(The note Vanilla is holding is revealed to be the note she found in the Chrono Stinger when she first arrived. Underneath R. Chase's name, Vanilla has written her own name in a different writing style.)

"_The Chrono Stinger has helped me through all of this, and I knew that if someone ever came upon it in the future, it would help them as well. I added my name underneath Mr. Chase's with hope that people would find the Chrono Stinger and leave it when they were done with it, leaving it open for the next person to take. I just hoped that the next people that came upon this car would find it as useful as I did."_

(Stepping out of the Chrono Stinger and pressing a button on her warp device, Vanilla is blinded in a bright light. When the light fades, Vanilla is finally back at home. She looks around at all of the familiar scenery with a smile of joy.)

"_After leaving the Chrono Stinger behind, I activated the warp device and found myself back at the house that Cream and I lived at. Oh, it was so good to be back! And judging by my clock on the wall, only a few minutes had passed when, in my world, it had been at least a few days."_

(Soon, Cream comes through the front door and greets her mother. Vanilla rushes over and gives her young daughter a hug. Cream asks what's wrong and Vanilla simply smiles and shakes her head, saying that nothing's wrong.)

"_Cream would never know of what I ended up doing. After all, if she ever found out about my adventure with the Chrono Stinger, she would probably die in shock. The absolute last thing I would want is to worry my daughter, so keeping this whole thing a secret is perfectly fine with me."_

(Vanilla watches Cream run upstairs to her room with Cheese. She smiles warmly.)

**(Finish)**


	15. Rabbid Moon Trekker

Rabbid – Moon Trekker

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's notes: Due to the fact that the Rabbid can't speak, this chapter will be narrated by an announcer (an unnamed one)

**(Intro)**

(The Rabbid is seen waddling along a desert road, looking around confused. Eventually, he comes to a stop, still not stepping onto the road. He looks back and forth both ways and sees nothing coming.)

"_Rabbids might be easily confused, but you couldn't really blame the thing this time. The last thing this particular Rabbid remembered doing was rushing to Rayman's locker room to get a glimpse of the huge star that the Rabbids had taking a big liking to lately. However, on his way there, he was blinded in a white light and ended up here, in the middle of the desert."_

(Seeing nothing coming, the Rabbid experimentally places a foot out onto the road as if trying to cross it. Sure enough, a car zooms past at high speeds, driving over the Rabbid's foot. As soon as the car pases, the Rabbid starts hopping around on his uninjured foot, clutching his injured one.)

"_This would be enough to confuse anyone. Appearing in the middle of nowhere for no reason really made the little guy wonder what had happened. The only thing on the Rabbid's mind was getting back home, but half the problem was trying to figure out how to do that."_

(As the Rabbid continues to hop around in pain, he suddenly spots something out of the corner of his eye. He sees the Moon Trekker parked nearby, forms a huge grin and scrambles over. On closer inspection, the Rabbid finds it empty, but the keys are still in the ignition.)

"_Well, the Rabbid quickly spotted a car sitting nearby and thought he could get some help from the driver. However, once he got over there, he found that the vehicle had been abandoned. Well, the furry thing figured that it was finders keepers, so he climbed in and drove off, hoping to find help."_

(Starting the Moon Trekker, the Rabbid drives onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Moon Trekker is seen driving across a bridge over the docks. The Rabbid looks around as he drives over to the other side of the bridge and goes down the hill to find someone that can help him.)

"_Well, sooner or later, the Rabbid stumbled upon a dock. He may not have seen a dock before, but he knew a good place to find people when he saw one. The short thing wasted no time in finding a hill that could take him down to the docks, because he wanted to find his one-way ticket back home."_

(The Rabbid spots the Xandu RV and drives over, hoping that Skid can help him. However, once Skidd sees him, he screams in fear and starts opening fire on him. The Rabbid takes the blow to the side of his car and veers to the side before coming to a stop.)

"_Well, the Rabbid saw one of the Vigilantes and thought he could help him. But upon driving over, the Rabbid found that he was easily mistaken for an enemy, which caused the Vigilante to open fire. Unfortunately, Rabbids have a very one-track mind. All thoughts of finding help suddenly left the Rabbid's mind as very familiar thoughts of violence started to flow back into his mind."_

(The Rabbid stares at Skidd for a few seconds, then lets out the trademark scream of psychotic fury as he drives into battle, shaking his fist in the air.)

**(The Rabbid goes into battle with Skidd McMarxx and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Moon Trekker is seen driving through some crops on a farm. The Rabbid is looking around intently, as if looking for something.)

"_Like I said, Rabbids have a very one-track mind. As soon as he battled that Vigilante, the only thing he could think of was how much fun he had. The next thing you know, the little thing's driving around looking for someone else to fight rather than getting help to get back home."_

(The Rabbid suddenly looks to his right and sees the El Guerrero. Nadine is walking towards a farmer, probably to threaten him. The Rabbid's right eye starts twitching as a sly grin appears on his face.)

"_As he was driving through a farm, the Rabbid spotted one of the Coyotes, probably up to no good. Unfortunately, the Rabbid wasn't planning on doing any good deeds. He just wanted to have loads of fun destroying stuff. Hey, he'd probably unknowingly do good deeds in the process anyway, so as long as the Coyote gets toasted, it's all good."_

(Nadine sees the Moon Trekker driving towards her and quickly rushes back to the El Guerrero.)

**(The Rabbid goes into battle against Knuckles Nadine and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Rabbid drives onto the top of a ski hill. The people look at the Moon Trekker strangely, but the Rabbid doesn't seem to care. He simply looks out at the bottom of the ski hill.)

"_Okay, who's the moron who thought giving this guy a car would be a good idea?! Now, instead of trying to find a way to get back home like he should have, he's just been driving all over the place for cars to blow up! Now the Rabbid found himself on a ski hill because he heard that there was a couple of drivers fighting up there."_

(The Rabbid suddenly sees the Vertigo and Goliath Halftrack fighting at the bottom of the ski hill. The Rabbid's eyes light up in anticipation as he starts the Moon Trekker again and drives down the ski hill.)

"_Well, that's just great. The Rabbid was right. What's the world coming to? There were two of the free-for-allers doing battle at the bottom of the hill. If it was anyone else, they would have been hesitant to go into battle, but the Rabbid saw this as an extremely great way to have fun because he now had two targets instead of one."_

(The Rabbid screams psychotically as he barrels down the hill into battle.)

"_Everyone had better watch out, because once a Rabbid sets his mind to something, there's no stopping them. Too bad that these two drivers were going to find that out the hard way, and that was getting their cars wrecked."_

**(The Rabbid goes into battle against Carmelita Fox and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Moon Trekker is seen parked in the lot with the old, run-down, drive-in theatre. The Rabbid is sitting inside, staring up at the huge projection screen intently.)

"_The Rabbid finally felt like he was doing something he was good at, but unfortunately for the rest of us, that thing involved vehicular destruction. This was natural, however, mainly because the nature of the average Rabbid tends to be pretty violent. Heck, you haven't seen anything until you see an army of Rabbids screaming, charging at you with plungers."_

(The Rabbid's ears perk up when he hears some engines revving up. Turning his head, the Rabbid sees the Thunderbolt clashing with the Marathon. The Rabbid gives a grin as he starts the Moon Trekker and drives into battle.)

"_The Rabbid was relaxing at this old theatre. I'm still not sure why he was there so long, but I have a feeling he was waiting for a movie to start. Well, that's when he spotted a battle between a Vigilante and a Coyote. Seeing some more fun in the making, the sap started his car again and drove in to take on both opponents."_

(Demyx sees the Rabbid coming over and quickly changes targets, shooting at the oncoming Moon Trekker. The Rabbid screams again as he barrels towards the fight.)

"_The Coyote made the very stupid mistake of attacking first. In doing so, he unleashed a Rabbid's wrath, and believe me, there's nothing worse than a Rabbid's wrath. And the fact that he was driving a vehicle of destruction just made it worse"_

**(The Rabbid goes into battle against Luigi Mario and Demyx and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Moon Trekker is seen driving down a desert road. Upon coming to the top of the hill, the Coyote power plant comes into view.)

"_After the last battle, the Coyote made a quick getaway in his damaged car. Now, the Rabbid thought he put up a good fight, so he followed the guy in the hatchback all the way back to the Coyote power plant with hopes of facing a whole team of challenges. Well, pretty soon, the power plant came into view and the poor thing just couldn't have been happier or more excited."_

(Going close to the power plant, the Rabbid spots the Excelsior Stretch Limo and the Tsunami trying to fight off the Chrono Stinger.)

"_And to think that this guy simply came here looking for some fun. If he ended up taking out the Coyote base of operations, it would defy all sense of logic in my mind. Well, the Rabbid spotted a couple more Coyotes trying to fight the female rabbit in the time-controlling car and saw it as a challenge he just couldn't refuse."_

(The Moon Trekker drives into battle, but on the way over, Tira spots him. Quickly turning her attention to the Moon Trekker, Tira opens fire. The Rabbid quickly drives to the side and avoids the shots, and then continues on into battle.)

"_One of the Coyotes spotted him and started attacking, but that was probably what the furry thing was wanting. Now he could fight all three opponents at once and have a heck of a good time doing it. This guy might not make a lot of sense to many people, but it's probably better that way..."_

**(The Rabbid goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Tira and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Rabbid drives onto a marsh and makes a beeline straight for the old, wooden mansion. The insane grin on his face is almost unbeatable.)

"_Once again, the Rabbid relied on some following to find more fun. This time, he ended up following the punk driving the bus. The Rabbid may not have been all that smart, but he knew a trouble-magnet when he saw one. He ended up following the bus to a marsh, going towards an old mansion on a hill.."_

(As the Rabbid gets close, he sees the Blue Burro Bus having an all-out war with the Wonderwagon and the Grubb Dual Loader in front of the mansion. He smirks and steps on the gas.)

"_Well, the Rabbid was definitely right in thinking that the bus driver attracted trouble, because apparently the Vigilante that showed up had some sort of beef with him. And then there was this rocker wannabe driving a garbage truck that was probably just in the area. The Rabbid couldn't wait to get in on the action, but before he could, something else caught his eye."_

(Looking to the right, the Rabbid sees the Wapiti 4WD driving onto the scene, going straight towards him. Lilly seems to be trying to prevent Billy from continuing.)

"_Then this older-looking car drove onto the scene, and it had a couple of siblings in it. Now, the driver saw the Rabbid and drove towards him, probably thinking that the one that looked the craziest would be the most dangerous. Well, this just made things more interesting for the Rabbid, and he thought that he'd save the siblings for last, thinking that they'd put up the best fight."_

(The Rabbid smirks and drives into battle, going towards the others first.)

**(The Rabbid goes into battle against Yoyo, Kathy and Hoagie. After defeating them, the Kanes drive in for a one-on-one battle. The Rabbid wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Having just dealt the final blow, the Rabbid jumps out of the Moon Trekker and looks around at all of the carnage with pride and joy.)

"_Well, I'm just as confused as you are, but the Rabbid somehow managed to pull out on top of it all. Never in his life did he have this much fun, and he knew that he'd probably never have that much fun again. He felt that nothing could top his joy now."_

(The Rabbid strolls around, looking around at the wrecked vehicles and unconscious drivers. Glancing over at the wreckage of the Blue Burro Bus, the Rabbid suddenly stops.)

"_As the Rabbid was surveying his good day's work, something suddenly caught his eye. At a distance, he couldn't tell what it was, but it was coming from the bus he had wrecked earlier. Curiosity (or stupidity) getting the better of him, the Rabbid made his way over, wondering what the unusual object was."_

(Approaching the unconscious body of Yoyo, the Rabbid sees a warp device laying on the ground. Looking at it with interest, the Rabbid curiously picks it up.)

"_As it turned out, it was one of Cortex's warp devices. Well, that's just great. A highly-advanced warp device in the hands of a complete moron. I'll leave it up to you to figure out what happened after that."_

(The Rabbid, the warp device still in hand, walks over to the Moon Trekker, inspecting the strange device the entire time over. To put the object in better light, the Rabbid jumps on top of the Moon Trekker.)

"_No one in the world he came from saw that particular Rabbid again. Some people think he was atomized in a mishap with the warp device, while some say that he's still stranded in the unusual world he was brought to. Some people even think that's he's still out there somewhere, travelling to different worlds with a warp device he's slowly getting the hang of. One thing's for sure, reports have been heard of a mysterious moon buggy tearing up the competition at the Twisted Metal competition..."_

(The Rabbid curiously presses a button on the warp device, engulfing both him and the Moon Trekker in a white light. When the light clears, both the vehicle and driver are gone.)

**(Finish)**


	16. Hoagie Grubb Dual Loader

Hoagie – Grubb Dual Loader

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Hoagie is seen lying face-down in the desert, passed out. Slowly waking up, Hoagie manages to get to his feet. Only once he is on his feet completely does he look around un wonder, pondering where he is.)

"_Man, I did NOT know what the heck happened there, man. The last thing I remember was me riding to Dr. Fred's mansion with Bernard and Laverne. I sorta remembered dozing off, though. Anyway, when I woke up, I wasn't in Bernard's truck, but in the middle of this strange desert."_

(Looking around a couple more times, Hoagie stands in silence before shrugging and shoving his hands into his pockets. He then starts wandering towards a nearby desert road, looking back and forth as he goes. No traffic comes down either way and the road looks like it goes on forever. Once again, Hoagie shrugs.)

"_I may not have been as smart as the others, but I think I had a grasp on what was going on, although it took a while for me to get it. The answer was so simple that I'm surprised it took me so long to figure it out: I was dreaming. There was no way I could be stranded in the middle of nowhere with my friends gone when I was driving through town in a truck only a few minutes earlier. I decided not to panic, because if this was a dream, I would wake up eventually."_

(Once Hoagie gets to the road, he looks back and forth again. However, as he looks to his left, he spots the Grubb Dual Loader parked and abandoned by the road. Hoagie wanders over and looks in the window. Seeing the keys still in the ignition, Hoagie gets in behind the wheel.)

"_As I was wandering around, I saw this huge garbage truck parked nearby. There wasn't a driver, and the keys were still in the ignition. That just told me that much more that this was nothing but a dream. No one in the right mind would leave their vehicle laying out in the middle of nowhere with the keys still in it. Well, even though this was a dream, I knew that this would get me around faster, so I climbed in and drove it away."_

(Starting the Grubb Dual Loader, Hoagie drives onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Grubb Dual Loader is seen driving across a bridge over the docks, Hoagie whistling casually the entire time. Getting to the other side of the bridge, Hoagie drives onto the hill and goes down towards the docks.)

"_I drove the garbage truck onto the docks, which I spotted after a while of driving. Even though this was all one big dream, I figured that I could progress through things easier if I treated everything like it was real. So when I arrived at the docks, I went over, hoping that one of these imaginary people had directions."_

(Spotting the Samson Tow Truck parked nearby, Hoagie drives over. Sitting behind the wheel, reading a newspaper, Haruka looks up in time to see Hoagie coming toward sher. She snaps to attention and starts the Samson Tow Truck, creating a machine gun on the side of it.)

"_A I drove over, this lady driving a tow truck saw me and apparently mistook me for someone else. Heh. Will ya look at that? Her car's loaded with weapons. Hey! My garbage truck is, too! Whaddya know? This dream's gotten less realistic now, but I figured to go along with it. After all, this looked like it could prove to be fun."_

(Pressing a button as he drives into battle, Hoagie creates a machine gun of his own, which appears on the side of his car.)

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Haruka Hikari and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(The Grubb Dual Loader drives onto a farm, driving beside some crops. Hoagie looks around and he drives on, surprised at how realistic this strange dream looks.)

"_Heh. I'm driving along the desert and make a few turns and suddenly I end up on this farm? Boy, now I know for SURE that this is nothing but a strange dream. Well, I figured that while I was here, I'd see if I could find someone that could give me some directions. The sooner I finished this dream, the better."_

(Hoagie suddenly stops driving when he sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo parked nearby. Cortex is seen threatening a farmer, but because of Cortex being half his height, the farmer doesn't look very threatened.)

"_As I drove through the farm, I saw this wicked limo sitting nearby and the short driver over there, threatening a farmer. This guy just had this creepy vibe all around him, much like Purple Tentacle back at Dr. Fred's mansion. Well, I figured that while I was here, I would give that farmer a hand. Hey, like I said, the short one gave me the creeps, so I would gladly get this guy out of my dream."_

(Hoagie drives the Grubb Dual Loader into battle as Cortex turns to see him coming. He quickly runs over to the Excelsior Stretch Limo to do battle.)

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Neo Cortex and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Skiers watch in disgust as the Grubb Dual Loader passes by them, having just driven onto the ski hill. Hoagie parks the truck and looks around, wondering if he can see anything unusual.)

"_Boy, this was officially the longest dream I'm ever had (or maybe it just felt longer. I'm still not sure). I just drove along and the garbage truck ended up at this ski hill. People didn't look very thrilled to see a garbage truck, but hey, they weren't real. It didn't really bother me all that much, so I just continued to watch the ski hill for any weird activity."_

(Looking up the ski hill, Hoagie sees the Chrono Stinger and the Moon Trekker driving down it, doing battle. Skiers run to avoid getting run over, but Hoagie watches the scene and smirks, amused.)

"_Well, I spotted a couple of drivers doing battle on the hill and smirked, amused at what I was seeing. They were a couple of humanoid rabbits. Man, this dream just gets less and less realistic by the minute. Looks like the people were getting a little frenzied around there, trying to avoid getting plowed."_

(Shrugged, Hoagie starts the Grubb Dual Loader and drives into battle again, going towards the Moon Trekker first.)

"_Well, even if this was all a dream, it looks like these people needed some serious help, so I decided to interfere with those two drivers and get them off the ski hill. I knew that I would need to use the weapons in my truck to do so, so I simply drove into battle, pressing a few buttons to arm myself."_

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Vanilla and the Rabbid and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Driving up to an old drive-in theatre, Hoagie stops the Grubb Dual Loader and gets out. He looks down at the ground and feels it experimentally. Hoagie doesn't look so sure of himself anymore.)

"_I wasn't so sure if everything was a dream anymore. Everything felt so real, and a throbbing pain was going through my head after that last fight I came out of. Was I really in some weird dream or was I actually pulled from Bernard's truck somehow and brought into this strange world? Everything just seemed so confusing to me. If it was Bernard in my place, he would have figured everything out long ago. After all, he IS the brains of our little gang."_

(Hearing the sounds of a battle, Hoagie looks up and to the right. He sees the Wonderwagon assaulting the Blue Burro Bus. From the looks of things, Kathy seems pretty ticked off at Yoyo.)

"_I made a pitstop at this old theatre that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Man. Everything just looked like one big ghost town in these parts. Anyway, that's when I saw another battle going on. I wasn't sure what the reason behind this was, but something told me that if these two saw me, they'd attack me."_

(Hoagie quickly clambers back into the Grubb Dual Loader, starts it and drives into battle, deciding to go after the Blue Burro Bus first due to it being a larger target.)

"_Everything was so confusing now. All of this chaos I had seen so far made me wish that this WAS a dream, but something told me that that wasn't the case. I made a very startling realization, and that was that I wasn't in some twisted dream. No, I was in a sick, twisted nightmare."_

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Kathy and Yoyo and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Grubb Dual Loader is seen sitting on a hill a ways away from the Coyote power plant. Hoagie is seen standing outside of it, an emotionless look on his face. Hoagie then climbs back into the Grubb Dual Loader and starts it again.)

"_Neither of the two people I fought looked like they belonged here, so I decided to follow the one that looked more demented. I tailed him all the way to this strange and creepy power plant. This place didn't look too good, and I could feel that whomever was responsible for bringing me into this nightmare was hanging out in that building."_

(Driving over to the power plant, Hoagie spots the Palomino XIII and the El Guerrero fighting off the Goliath Halftrack. He silently turns towards the battle and presses on.)

"_On my way over, I spotted another battle. This seemed to be a two-on-one, but the perso fighting by himself seemed to be winning. I wasn't sure which one was on my side, because all three of them looked pretty creepy. Yeah, even that chick with the boxing gloves had a creepy vibe to her. Almost as if she couldn't be trusted."_

(As Hoagie drives into battle, Nefarious spots him and opens fire on him. The bullets ricochet off the front of the Grubb Dual Loader and Hoagie presses on into battle as if he didn't even notice the shots.)

"_One of the bad dudes tried to shoot at me, but he soon found that the armour on my garbage truck was tougher than he would have liked. I didn't care, because that just made it good for me. I knew that I would find what I was looking for in this power plant, and if I wanted to wake up, I'd have to get through this battle"_

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious, Knuckles Nadine and Dingodile and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Grubb Dual Loader drives through a swamp, getting through it easily. Hoagie gets out of the swamp and activates his windshield, clearing his vision. He sees what looks like another battle going on over by an old mansion, so Hoagie drives over.)

"_I couldn't find what I was looking for at the power plant, but I managed to track some activity going on at this marsh here. I was desperate and was willing to try anything to wake up, so I high-tailed it over there to see what was up. I had to make a not-so-clean entrance into the marsh, but hey, it worked."_

(Getting closer to the mansion, Hoagie sees the Livingston Truck, the Tsunami and the Wapiti 4WD having an all-out-war outside the mansion. Hoagie narrows his eyes behind his hair and steps on the gas, lumbering into battle with the Grubb Dual Loader.)

"_Luckily, the battle hadn't ended yet. Actually, from the looks of things, it had just started. Well, I was determined to find a way to get out of this nightmare, so there was nothing I could do other than head into battle and attempt to take these guys out. However, as I was driving in, something else came in from the side."_

(Spotting something out of the corner of his eye, Hoagie turns his head and watches the Marathon driving into view. Hoagie again narrows his eyes, even though it's impossible to tell.)

"_Well, this rocker dude came in from the side in the loudest hatchback I've ever seen. From the looks of things, he wasn't here to help me, so I figured I'd have to deal with him after I dealt with these other guys first. I wanted to do this quick, because I wanted to finally be able to wake up from this nightmare. But in order to do that, I had to finish my dream first."_

(Hoagie applies the brakes as Demyx shoots past, then drives forward into battle with the others.)

**(Hoagie goes into battle against Yeto, Tira and the Kanes. After defeating them, Demyx drives in for a one-on-one battle. Hoagie wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Having just dealt the final blow, Hoagie steps out of the Grubb Dual Loader and looks around at the four wrecked cars. Setting his eyes on the Tsunami, Hoagie walks over.)

"_I was so relieved to get that whole thing over with, because I still wasn't entirely sure if I would have been able to pull it all off. Well, now that everyone else was out cold, I got out and walked over to one of the cars belonging to the bad dudes."_

(Walking over to Tira's unconscious body, Hoagie sees a warp device sitting on the ground. Hoagie picks it up and examines it, brushing it off a bit.)

"_I caught a glimpse of something by the blue-haired chick's unconscious form and picked it up. It was this far-out device that was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Hey, something like this could only mean that I could wake up now! I had what I came for, so now I could finally finish my dream and wake up from this twisted nightmare."_

(Twisting a dial and pressing a few buttons, Hoagie takes a deep breath and pushes another button, making him vanish in a white light. When the light clears, Hoagie finds himself laying on his back in the back of a moving pickup truck.)

"_As quickly as I could, I made a few adjustments to the device and decided to give it a shot. After activating the device, I was blinded in a white light, but then found myself in the back of a very familiar truck, in the same position I was when I was taken into that twisted world."_

(Sitting up, Hoagie looks around, and then looks over his shoulder, spotting Bernard and Laverne talking in the front seat of the truck as if nothing had happened. Hoagie looks around with a confused look.)

"_I was back home! And from the looks of things, not a minute had passed by. In fact, Bernard and Laverne were still having the same conversation they were having when I dozed off and we were still on our way to Dr. Fred's mansion. Dude, I have to tell you. That was the most twisted dream I ever had, but I'm glad that I was finally able to wake up after so long…But…Was it really a dream?"_

(Smiling to himself and chuckling, Hoagie sits back down again and stares off into space as Bernard's truck continues driving. However, Hoagie looks at his hand and is surprised to see a warp device in it.)

**(Finish)**


	17. Dingodile Goliath Halftrack

Dingodile – Goliath Halftrack

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Dingodile is seen wandering through the desert, looking around. He doesn't seem to be affected by the heat, and trudges on without much of a problem. Dingodile holds a hand to his eyes to shield them from the sun as he walks. Dingodile suddenly catches sight of a road nearby and goes over.)

"_Well, ta say that I was surprised ta find myself mysteriously in the middle of the desert would be an understatement. One moment Ah was just enjoyin' the great day tha village was having when this odd white light blinded me and brought me here. Well, Ah knew that the best thing ta do would be ta find help, so Ah trudged through the desert. Heh. Mah dingo half really came in handy here, cause Ah didn't really notice the heat too much."_

(Going over to the side of the road, Dingodile looks back and forth a couple of times before sticking out his thumb, attempting to hitchhike. After a couple of seconds, he looks down the road the opposite way he's hitchhiking. The instant his back is turned, a car zooms past, catching Dingodile off guard. Dingodile looks back and forth, flustered.)

"_Well, Ah ended up and this desert road and stared ta hitchhike. Unfortunately, Ah wasn't having much luck, so Ah turned ta see if there was someone comin' the other way. As mah luck would have it, the only car on the road went right past me the instant mah back was turned. Oy. It's times that makes me REALLY hate bein' a hybrid. But, just when Ah thought it couldn't get any worse, somethin' caught mah eye."_

(Dingodile suddenly spots the Goliath Halftrack parked nearby. Dingodile curiously wanders over and peeks inside, finding it abandoned. Dingodile shrugs and gets behind the wheel, spotting the vehicle's name on the dashboard. Dingodile pauses in thought before he smirks and starts the truck.)

"_Ah saw this old army truck sitting nearby and found it abandoned. Well, the keys were still in the ignition, so Ah figured that Ah might as well take it. As Ah got behind the wheel, Ah looked at the dash and saw the name of the truck. Hmm…"Goliath Halftrack". Pretty unusual name fer a truck, but then again, Ah'm a pretty unusual guy."_

(Starting the Goliath Halftrack, Dingodile drives onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Goliath Halftrack is seen driving across a bridge overtop the docks. Dingodile pauses for a second to looks out the window. Seeing some activity, Dingodile smirks and drives towards the end of the bridge to go down to the docks.)

"_Well, Ah just hoped that Ah made the right choice in which way ta go back there, because in the desert, everythin' just looks the freakin' same all of the time. The good news is that Ah stumbled on some docks driving through, and the best part? Ah could see someone down there! Maybe they could give me directions to get ta town..."_

(Dingodile sees the Livingston Truck parked by the docks and drives over. However, Yeto sees him coming and snaps to attention, starting his truck and driving towards him, creating some weapons on the side of his truck.)

"_Ah saw this big truck parked around the area and went over ta get some assistance. Heck, the driver was an inhuman creature like Ah was. Maybe he'd see me as a friend. Well, that just wasn't the case, because he drove at me with the intent of taking mah truck apart. Well, Ah wasn't sure what his problem was, but Ah knew Ah had ta fight fire with fire…Heh…Literally."_

(Pressing a button as he drives into battle, Dingodile creates his flame-thrower on the hood of the Goliath Halftrack, which acts as his special.)

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Yeto and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Driving onto a farm, Dingodile looks around as he drives past rows of crops. He spots a farmhouse nearby and drives over with hopes of getting help.)

"_Well, the yeti at the docks was no help whatsoever, but Ah managed to stumble upon a farm as Ah drove onwards. Heck, the farmer probably knew where ta go from here. And the good thing was that the farmer wouldn't attack me on sight. Ah spotte dwhat looked like the farmer's house and drove over, going past the ripe crops he was apparently growing."_

(Looking ahead, Dingodile stops when he sees Demys outside of the Marathon, on the ground. The farmer is seen whacking him with a shovel several times. Dingodile raises an eyebrow in confusion as he starts the Goliath Halftrack again.)

"_As Ah was driving towards the house, Ah saw this skinny lookin' fella threatenin' the farmer, and when Ah say threatening, Ah mean the farmer was beatin' the living daylights outta the kid with a shovel. He was probably not being as stern as he was supposed ta..."_

(As Dingodile approaches, Demyx looks up and sees him coming. With the farmer chasing after him angrily, Demyx climbs back into the Marathon as he attempts to take Dingodile on.)

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Demyx and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(Dingodile is seen driving the Goliath Halftrack down a ski hill, looking out the window in amusement at all the skiers watching him drive by. Dingodile reaches the bottom of the ski hill and laughs to himself.)

"_Oy, this was turnin' out ta be pretty fun. Ah still wasn't sure what was goin' on, but Ah was startin' ta feel glad that Ah found this old truck. Oy, what was the old owner thinking when he decided ta leave this thing behind? Ah was havin' a blast in this thing, and ta some strange extent, it suited me extremely well."_

(Suddenly hearing some engines revving up, Dingodile looks and sees the Grubb Dual Loader and the Wapiti 4WD driving in his direction, looking like they're bombarding each other with attacks as well.)

"_Just mah luck. As Ah was startin' ta enjoy myself, these two other cars drive onto the scene and go right towards me. Heck, they looked like they were fightin' with each other more than anything, and Ah figured that Ah didn't wanna get involved with this. Wanting ta get outta there as fast as Ah could, Ah starte dthe Goliath Halftrack again."_

(Hoagie suddenly spots Dingodile and mistakes him for another enemy. He drives over to take him on. Dingodile sighs as he turns and charges into battle.)

"_Just great. One of 'em spotted me and pulled me into the battle as well. Now it looked dlike if Ah wanted ta get outta here, Ah needed ta take these two opponents down, and it looked like they weren't gonna give me an easy time doing that."_

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Hoagie and the Kanes and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(Dingodile is seen sitting inside the Goliath Halftrack, which is parked by an old drive-in theatre. Dingodile appears to be in deep thought, resting his arms on the steering wheel of his truck. Dingodile lets out a sigh.)

"_Ah never really had time ta think about my predicament since Ah got here. Ah was mainly just thinkin' of some way ta get outta here and back ta the village. Oy, Ah can still hear the sounds of the village now, and still think of everyone's faces. Two faces constantly come ta my mind The first was the only friend Ah had fer years before Ah left the madman that created me. Oy, without Tiny, Ah probably wouldn't even be here now. And then there was Coco. She was the one to get Aku Aku to let Tiny and Ah move in and at first, she was the only one ta believe our story. Ah never realized Ah had such good friends, and Ah made a promise that Ah'd return somehow."_

(Suddenly hearing noises, Dingodile looks up and notices the Thunderbolt clashing with the El Guerrero. Starting the Goliath Halftrack again, Dingodile drives towards the bickering vehicles.)

"_Ah stopped in at this old theatre ta fill up on gas, but that's when Ah saw these two people fighting in the area. Now, not only was Ah not sure what the problem was, but Ah wasn't even sure which one Ah should attack. Ah eventually decided that they'd both attack me, so ah would attack them both back as well."_

(Nadine sees Dingodile coming and changes targets, firing her Horseshoe Missiles at him. Dingodile quickly swerves to the side, avoiding the attack and continuing on to the battle.)

"_Ah now had more determination than before. Ah needed ta get back ta mah friends back at the village, and the only way was ta find a way outta this place. Ah didn't know how ta get back right now, but Ah sure as heck didn't belong in this world, so that was just another reason fer me ta get outta here."_

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Luigi Mario and Knuckles Nadine and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Goliath Halftrack is seen sitting at the top of a hill overlooking the Coyote power plant. Dingodile is seen scanning the area with a pair of binoculars, but doesn't see anything yet.)

"_Now, the chick with the orange hair looked like she was bad news, so Ah followed her in secret, knowin' she'd go back to the place she came from. After all, the creep responsible fer all of this probably knows how ta get me back home. Well, Ah ended up at this old power plant, but stayed in the shadows until Ah saw anythin' suspicious."_

(Suddenly catching sight of a fight, Dingodile stops searching and focuses in. He sees the Excelsior Stretch Limo and the Palomino XIII trying to fight off the Vertigo. However, he catches sight of Cortex driving the limo and narrows his eyes in hatred. Without thinking, Dingodile jumps back behind the wheel of the Goliath Halftrack and violently throws it into gear.)

"_Ah caught sight of a battle and focused in. However, while Ah was lookin', Ah saw whom was driving the long car and didn't like what Ah saw. It was Cortex! Oy, when Ah look back at it, that guy ruined mah life! Everywhere Ah go, he seems to follow me, making me even more miserable! So he was the one responsible fer all of this? Somehow, Ah'm not really all that surprised."_

(Dingodile drives into battle as Carmelita notices him. She shoots at Dingodile with her stun gun, but it does little to prevent Dingodile from barreling straight towards Cortex with an extremely determined look on his face.)

"_Well, the fox in the sleek car saw me and opened fire, so that meant Ah had ta deal with everyone. Ah didn't care. If Ah had ta take on someone else ta take down Cortex, Ah'd do it. Now all Ah was wondering was whether or not Ah should make this quick or enjoy it…"_

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Neo Cortex, Dr. Nefarious and Carmelita Fox and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Goliath Halftrack is seen driving through a swamp, going towards an old mansion. Dingodile narrows his eyes in determination.)

"_Okay. Ah think Ah finally understood what was goin' on after askin' some of the locals. Looks like Cortex was headin' some group of villains called the Coyotes and these people called the Vigilantes were tryin' ta stop them. From the looks of things, because Ah had fought them, the Vigilantes considered me an enemy as well."_

(As he drives towards the mansion, Dingodile sees the Xandu RV, the Blue Burro Bus and the Moon Trekker fighting it out in front of the old building.)

"_Ah heard that one of the Coyotes were fightin' in this area, and rumour had it that Cortex had finished work on these warp devices that could take people back home. Well, that's all Ah wanted, and saw that the Coyote was indeed there when Ah arrived. However, it appeared that Ah had a couple of distractions ta deal with."_

(The Dakota Stunt Cycle suddenly flies past the Goliath Halftrack. An annoyed Dingodile watches as Blue circles him a few times.)

"_And the worst of it was this freak on a bike that kept annoyin' me with these stupid stunts and those freakin' banana bombs! Oy, if there's one thing Ah hate almost as much as Cortex, it's a showoff. From the looks of things, Ah had ta take this guy on as well. If Ah wanted ta get outta here with all of mah sanity intact, Ah'd need ta care care of this monkey fast..."_

(Narrowing his eyes again, Dingodile drives straight into battle one last time.)

**(Dingodile goes into battle against Skidd McMarxx, Yoyo and the Rabbid. After defeating them, Blue Monkey drives in for a one-on-one battle. Dingodile wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Having just dealt the final blow, Dingodile gets out of the Goliath Halftrack and sighs, looking around at all of the chaos. Setting his sights on the wrecked Blue Burro Bus, Dingodile walks over.)

"_The battle was over and Ah was the one ta pull out on top. It realy pained me ta see everyone laying there unconscious, but Ah did what Ah had ta do. Now Ah just needed ta claim mah prize. Ah got outta mah car and went over ta the bus Ah totaled."_

(Standing over Yoyo's unconscious form, Dingodile bends over and picks up the warp device sitting nearby. Examining it for a couple seconds, Dingodile figures that he knows how it works.)

"_Sure enough, the kid had what Ah was lookin' fer. It was definitely somethin' Cortex put together. It had his handiwork written all over it. Well, Ah knew this would take me back home, so Ah went ta work at reprogramming the device."_

(After finishing making adjustments, Dingodile presses the main button on the device, blinding him in another white light. When the light clears, Dingodile is seen back in Crash's village, the familiar faces of his friends walking around as if nothing had happened.)

"_Ah was back! Ah couldn't believe it, but Ah was back. And judging by the fact that everyone was doing what they usually do, Ah was only gone fer a second ta them. Well, that's great, because Ah really didn't wanna worry them. However, Ah didn't have time ta celebrate yet. Ah had one more job ta do."_

(Dingodile marches through the villages, walking towards a cliff overlooking the ocean. Coco and Tiny notice this, look at each other and decide to follow him, calling out to him. However, Dingodile doesn't respond and soon approaches the cliff.)

"_Coco and Tiny saw me and followed me ta the cliff, callin' out ta me and askin' what the warp device in mah hand was. Well, Ah would tell them as soon as Ah had done this. This thing may have been what brought me back home, but it was still something Cortex made, and something like this would definitely be dangerous to everyone. Ah did the only thing Ah could do and ta this day, Ah still have no regrets. After all, Ah have mah best friends ta back me up anytime."_

(After looking at the warp device again, Dingodile pulls his arm back and hurls the warp device away, sending it flying into the ocean. Dingodile smirks as he turns and walks back to the village greeting Coco and Tiny with open arms.)

**(Finish)**


	18. Carmelita Fox Vertigo

Carmelita Fox - Vertigo

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Intro)**

(Carmelita is seen walking through the desert, looking around. The weather is so hot out that Carmelita is carrying her jacket over one shoulder rather than wearing it. Carmelita holds her free hand to her eyes to see clearer and spots a nearby road. Carmelita brightens up and picks up the pace, running over to the road.)

"_As much as I wanted to blame all of this on Cooper, I just couldn't think of a good way to. I was in the middle of chasing him when that white light appeared and blinded me. Then when I came to, I was off in the middle of the desert somewhere. No, it couldn't be Cooper responsible for this. Dumping a knocked-out girl in the middle of nowhere is definitely something he'd never do."_

(Carmelita approaches the road and looks back and forth, trying to decide which way to go. Unfortunately, the road is empty of cars and devoid of signs, so she still has no idea where she is. Carmelita sighs in frustration and rubs the temples of her forehead. Suddenly, something catches her eye as she looks to her left.)

"_Well, I had three goals here. One, find out where I was. Two, find out how the heck to get out of here. And three, find the person responsible. Unfortunately, the road I came upon had no way of showing me where the nearest town was, so that meant that I was stuck going down a random road on foot and hope I come upon some help soon."_

(After looking to her left, Carmelita suddenly sees the Vertigo parked nearby. Thinking that she could get help from the owner, Carmelita rushes over, only to find it empty and with the keys still in the ignition. Carmelita bites her lip in thought, but eventually climbs behind the wheel.)

"_I suddenly saw a stunningly-sleek car parked nearby. Thinking that the owner could help me, I went over, only to discover the car abandoned. The keys were still in the ignition and the tank was full of gas. While I was baffled as to why someone would be crazy enough to leave this beauty of a car in the desert, it meant that I had a quicker way of going to get help."_

(Starting the Vertigo, Carmelita drives onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Vertigo is seen driving onto a bridge over the docks. Carmelita parks the car in the middle of the bridge and scans the area. Spotting something, Carmelita quickly starts her car again and drives towards the end of the bridge.)

"_Eventually, I came upon what looked like some docks. This was great to me, because that meant that I was probably getting close to civilization. After parking my car, I made a quick scan of the area for life and quickly spotted something down on the ground. Desperate for help, I drove towards the end of the bridge."_

(Seeing the Wonderwagon parked nearby, Carmelita approaches. However, as she gets close, Kathy springs to life and starts opening fire on Carmelita. Carmelita, taken aback, accidentally hits a button, activating a set of machine guns on the sides of her car.)

"_I saw this young girl parked in this strange-looking beetle and drove over to get some help. However, once I got close, she just started attacking me like I was an enemy! Why, I have a good mind to arrest her for this! Attacking an officer of the law?! Well, after finding out the my car was suited up with these weird weapons as well, I drove in to teach this kid some manners."_

(Looking back and forth between the machine guns on her car, Carmelita smirks and drives into battle.)

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Kathy and wins.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Carmelita drives onto a farm and looks around for life, going past rows of crops as she does. Carmelita scratches her head, wondering where the farmer is.)

"_The girl apologized to me and said that she was in this war against some villains called the Coyotes, and mistook me for one of them. Well, I didn't believe her story at first, but after hearing that she was brought here in the same manner I was, I decided to let her off the hook and continue on my way. Eventually, I came upon a farm. Perfect. Now maybe the farmer could help me."_

(Driving towards the farmhouse, Carmelita stops when she sees the Blue Burro Bus parked nearby. Yoyo is seen threatening the farmer, but like Cortex, he's shorter than the farmer and the farmer doesn't look very threatened. Carmelita narrows her eyes and steps on the gas.)

"_I drove towards the farmhouse and saw this green-haired punk threatening the farmer, even though it didn't seem to be working all that well. But he was still threatening the farmer, and I couldn't let that go unpunished. I did the only thing I could and drove into battle."_

(Carmelita drives closer and Yoyo sees her coming. He scrambles back to the Blue Burro Bus in an attempt to take her on.)

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Yoyo and wins.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Vertigo is seen parked at the bottom of a ski hill, Carmelita sitting inside, looking around. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to the amazed looks the skiers are giving her car.)

"_While I was searching for a way out of this unusual place, I heard that there was a ruckus going on at this ski hill. Not one to turn down an opportunity to help citizens, I went up into the mountains to see what the problem was. However, I had been up there for a while and still hadn't found anything suspicious."_

(Hearing some engines revving up, Carmelita looks up the hill and sees the Goliath Halftrack chasing after the Moon Trekker, bombarding it with missiles.)

"_Well, I saw what I came to find. There was this strange-looking fellow in an army truck tailing a psychotic…Uh…Rabbitty thing. While it seemed that neither of them were bad people, they were still causing a panic on the ski hill and scaring everyone there."_

(Seeing Carmelita coming over, the Rabbid turns his attention towards her and starts shooting at her. Carmelita narrows her eyes and presses on.)

"_The more dangerous one saw me coming and started shooting. I was hoping to attack first and cause a little more damage, but that just wasn't the case. Now, I had to take on both of them at once, and it was my duty as an officer of the law to protect the citizens from anything, even if that 'thing' was a psychotic-looking rabbit."_

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Dingodile and the Rabbid and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Vertigo is seen parked on the lot with an old drive-in theatre. Carmelita is seen standing outside of it, leaning against the side, appearing to be in deep thought about something important.)

"_I was so focused on getting out of this place that I never really had time to reflect on what had been going on. I had been an inspector for a long time, and it had always been my sworn duty to take down all criminals no matter what they had done. But now that I actually had time to think about it, these Coyotes seemed a whole lot worse than most criminals I had taken on in the past. Heck, these people seemed to make Cooper seem like an innocent civilian."_

(Hearing noises, Carmelita opens one eye and looks ahead. She sees the Dakota Stunt Cycle fighting off the Marathon. Carmelita quickly gets back into the Vertigo and starts it again.)

"_As I was thinking, I heard some attacking noises. Looking, I saw two more people fighting. From what I remember the young girl in the beetle telling me, the one on the bike was on my side. I decided to go in and see if he needed help and drove in."_

(Seeing Carmelita driving in, Blue mistakes her for an opponent and opens fire on her. Carmelita, although taken aback, sighs and proceeds into battle again.)

"_Unfortunately, the monkey driving the bike seemed to mistake me for an enemy as well and started attacking. Just great. I couldn't arrest him because it was an honest mistake, but now I was forced to fight him off as well, because knowing this guy wouldn't hold anything back, I would be in deep trouble if I wasn't careful."_

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Blue Monkey and Demyx and wins.)**

**(Level 5)**

(Carmelita is seen driving towards the Coyote power plant, eyes narrowed in determination. Driving over one final hill, Carmelita watches the power plant come into view.)

"_After dealing enough damage, the musician in the hatchback retreated. Knowing that he was heading back to his base of operations, I followed him from a safe distance. Sure enough, I ended up following him to this old power plant. Well, when I arrived, I stayed at a far enough distance so no one would see me, but once I was in the clear, I made a break for the plant."_

(As she goes over the hill, Carmelita sees another battle going on. The Palomino XIII and the El Guerrero are struggling to fight off the Chrono Stinger.)

"_Looks like there was another fight going on. This time there seemed to be another one of those renegade drivers fighting off two of the Coyotes. And once I saw the woman driving that old-looking vintage car, I saw a look of terror, almost as if she didn't want to even be there. I drove in to help, but somehow, I knew what the outcome was going to be."_

(Carmelita drives towards the battle and Vanilla sees her. She screams hysterically and opens fire on her. Carmelita sighs and continues on to battle.)

"_My instincts were correct. The poor woman mistook me for an enemy and started attacking. Now I had two villains and a hysterical citizen to worry about. I didn't want to do this to an innocent woman, but I wanted to make her calm down, and in order for that to happen, I needed to fight her off."_

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Dr. Nefarious, Knuckles Nadine and Vanilla and wins.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Vertigo is seen driving down a dirt road, going in between two swamps. Carmelita's sights are set on the old mansion on the other side of the swamp, and continues on.)

"_I traced the Coyotes' activity to this creepy swamp. If it was someone less determined, they would have turned around and fled the instant they saw how creepy everything looked. I, however, had a mission. I wanted to get back home, and I knew that the Coyotes somehow had what I was looking for.."_

(Driving towards the mansion, Carmelita spots yet another fight going on. The Livingston Truck opens fire on the Excelsior Stretch Limo just before the Grubb Dual Loader jumps in and attacks both fighters with missiles.)

"_I spotted my target, and he was still in the area. The leader of the Coyotes would definitely have the object I was looking for, so he was going to be the one I wouldn't let escape for sure. However, as I was driving in to fight, something else caught my eye. It was another driver coming in from the side."_

(Looking to her right, Carmelita spots the Tsunami driving towards her. Tira smirks evilly at Carmelita as a shadow falls over her face. Carmelita narrows her eyes, but still drives towards the three others.)

"_The young girl that came in definitely had a dark aura to her. She was pure evil. I could tell, because we cops have this unique sense for these things. I reminded myself to take her out later, but right now, my main focus was the Coyote leader. I wanted to get back home, and this clown was the key I needed."_

(Carmelita presses a button on her dash as she drives straight towards the Excelsior Stretch Limo.)

**(Carmelita goes into battle against Yeto, Neo Cortex and Hoagie. After defeating them, Tira drives in for a one-on-one battle. Carmelita wins.)**

**(Ending)**

(Having just dealt the final blow, Carmelita gets out of the Vertigo and walks out amongst the destroyed vehicles and unconscious drivers. Carmelita sighs and walks forward.)

"_It pained me to do that to the innocent drivers, but to take out the Coyotes, it had to be done. Well, I was victorious and I had taken out the Coyotes. All that was left was to take something from the leader, which I knew that he would have."_

(Walking over to Cortex's unconscious body, Carmelita quickly spots the warp device sitting by him. Carmelita picks it up and fiddles with it as she walks back over to the Vertigo, leaning against it.)

"_Jackpot. I quickly found what I was looking for by the leader's body and picked it up. It took a bit to figure out how it worked, but I eventually got everything working. After making a few adjustments to the thing, I took a deep breath and pressed the button, which then blinded me in a familiar white light."_

(Pressing the button on the device, Carmelita (and the Vertigo) vanishes in a white light. Carmelita materializes on a familiar street, and then the white light fades. Carmelita looks around at the familiar scenery and smiles widely before she suddenly realizes that the Vertigo came with her. Carmelita lets out a cheer.)

"_I'm still not sure how it worked, but I was back in the familiar streets I patrolled all of the time. It felt so good to be back in familiar territory, and I saw that the car had come back with me! Oh, that just made it so much better. Now I could chase down that Cooper with speed and style!"_

(Suddenly seeing a familiar raccoon dashing across the rooftops, Carmelita narrows her eyes and opens up the door to the Vertigo, starting to get in. However, before she does, she stops in thought.)

"_And just as luck would have it, I was back on the job the instant I got back. I saw Cooper running by, and knew that I could chase him down and capture him easily with this new ride. However, something was stopping me. No one gave me the thrill of the chase like Cooper. It was almost like a big game we were playing. Did I really want to use this car to catch him and win unfairly? No. I wanted to challenge Cooper and win the old-fashioned way. Hey, if there's nothing wrong with it, don't fix it."_

(Carmelita closes the door to the Vertigo, tosses the keys to herself once and locks the doors. Once she does, Carmelita whips out her stun gun and starts chasing after Sly Cooper on foot like she always does.)

**(Finish)**


	19. The Kanes Wapiti 4WD

The Kanes – Wapiti 4WD

111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Author's note: Keep in mind that this entire chapter will be narrated by Lilly Kane)

**(Intro)**

(Billy and Lilly are seen walking through the desert, Billy just a little bit ahead of his sister. The heat looks like it's starting to take its toll on Lilly, as she is breathing heavily and her arms are dangling at her sides almost limply. Billy suddenly stops and points out a nearby desert road to Lilly. Seeing the road, the two siblings run over as fast as they can.)

"_I'm still not sure where that light came from or how it came to be, but Billy and I were both blinded in it and when the light cleared, we were both laying face-down in the middle of this strange desert. While we weren't sure how to get back, Billy suggested that we start searching for help. We went through that desert for quite a while, and the heat was starting to drain me. I really hoped we could come upon some help soon."_

(The siblings approach the road and look back and forth, trying to decide which way to go. Unfortunately, because the road is devoid of life, neither of them have any idea where they are. Lilly hangs her head in hopelessness as tears start coming to her eyes. Billy wraps his arms around her comfortingly.)

"_We came to this desert road to see if we could figure out where to go, but we saw that there were no signs anywhere, which prevented us from figuring out where we were. I considered the situation hopeless and started to break down, but then Billy wrapped his arms around me, which reminded me that we were at least in this together."_

(Looking up, Lilly suddenly sees the Wapiti 4WD parked nearby. She breaks away from the surprised Billy and rushes over, only to find it deserted. Billy comes over as well and sees the keys still in the ignition. The Kanes look at each other for a couple of seconds.)

"_While Billy was comforting me, I saw this old car parked nearby. I went over, thinking that the driver could help us, but the car was deserted. Billy came over as well and he noticed that it still had the keys in it. Now we actually had a means of transportation to get around faster. Yes, it was old, rusty and had a lot of miles on it, but it still ran. That was all that mattered to us."_

(Starting the Vertigo, the Kanes drive onto the road and goes off in a random direction, hoping to hit a town soon.)

**(Level 1)**

(The Wapiti 4WD is seen driving across a bridge over the docks, Billy at the wheel. Coming up to the middle of the bridge, Billy stops the car and looks out, down at the ground. He points something out to Lilly as they continue on.)

"_We eventually came upon some docks, which definitely meant there was some sort of civilization nearby. We were hoping that there would be someone here, and when he stopped to look, Billy seemed to spot something on the ground. This was great! We could get some help!"_

(Once they drive down the hill, Billy goes towards a parked Dakota Stunt Cycle. Blue is seen sitting atop it, reading a paper, but when he sees the Wapiti 4WD coming close, Blue springs into action, throwing the paper away and starting the bike.)

"_I'm still not sure how it was possible, but what we saw was a gigantic monkey on a motorbike. Well, a person's a person, so we drove in to see if he could help us. However, before we could get a word in, he started attacking us with a barrage of weapons! I quickly realized that our car was somehow capable of the massive weaponry as well, so even though it seemed to be a misunderstanding, we could fight this monkey off."_

(Lilly, taken aback by the attack, accidentally presses a button on the dash and creates a machine gun. Billy sees this, smirks and drives into battle.)

**(The Kanes go into battle against Blue Monkey and win.)**

**(Level 2)**

(Driving the Wapiti 4WD onto a farm, Billy and Lilly look around as they go past several rows of crops, trying to find the farmer.)

"_Well, the monkey couldn't help us, but after driving for a little longer, Billy and I stumbled upon a farm. Hey, farmers tend to know where towns are because they always deliver their goods, so we figured that we had a good chance. However, we found that the farmer was nowhere to be found."_

(Driving a little further, Lilly suddenly spots the Tsunami parked. Tira is seen walking towards the farmhouse, probably to threaten the farmer. Lilly narrows her eyes and points her out to Billy.)

"_As we approached the farmer's house, we saw this strange-looking car parked nearby. Then I saw this creepy-looking girl walking towards the farmhouse. I could tell when someone was good or bad, and believe me, that girl was definitely up to no good. I pointed her out to Billy and he seemed too eager to start chasing her down."_

(Billy smirks and drives towards Tira, whom turns and sees them coming. Cursing her luck, Tira darts back to the Tsunami, hoping to take the two siblings on.)

**(The Kanes go into battle against Tira and win.)**

**(Level 3)**

(The Wapiti 4WD is seen parked at the top of a ski hill. Billy and Lilly are seen sitting inside, each of them scanning the area with a pair of binoculars. The two turn to look at each other and see each other through the binoculars, causing them both to shout in surprise.)

"_The farmer wasn't sure about where civilization was due to people coming to pick up his good rather than him delivering them. He DID, however, direct us to this ski hill, where lots of people would surely be. Well, Billy and I looked around for people for a while, but from the looks of things, everyone was in the lodge."_

(Hearing some engines revving up, both Kanes look down the hill at the same time. The Vertigo is seen fighting off the Grubb Dual Loader, but seems to be having little success. Billy and Lilly look at each other for a second before driving down the hill.)

"_Well, I guess it was good that there wasn't anyone on the ski hill at the time, because there were two vehicles doing battle at the bottom. It seemed that the fox woman in the sleek car was having trouble trying to total this heavily-armoured garbage truck. Billy and I wasted no time I getting down there."_

(Carmelita sees the Kanes coming and mistakes them for an opponent as well. She aims her stun gun out the passenger window and fires, striking the front of the Wapiti 4WD.)

"_However, as we approached, the fox woman in the sleek car attacked us as well. I guess she either mistook us for foes or she was simply fighting for herself. Well, we were in this too far to back out now, so Billy and I figured that we'd might as well go through with it."_

**(The Kanes go into battle against Carmelita Fox and Hoagie and wins.)**

**(Level 4)**

(The Wapiti 4WD is seen parked outside a gas station in the lot of the old drive-in theatre. The Kanes are seen drinking sods as they read a newspaper. They both look pretty confused.)

"_The first chance we got, Billy and I picked up a newspaper. That would tell us where we were for sure. However, no dates were listed on it and no town names were listed anywhere in the paper. Billy and I were just so confused at how impossible this seemed. It just didn't make any sense. EVERY newspaper I've seen gives details about towns and dates, but this one, for some odd reason, had no info like that! It was just several sheets of stories, but without giving locations or dates. I was beginning to think that we'd never get back home, but I somehow knew that we'd pull out of this one okay."_

(Hearing noises, the Kanes look up from reading the paper and look ahead. They see the Xandu RV fighting off the Palomino XIII, and looking like he was in trouble. Billy quickly starts the Wapiti 4WD and drives in to help.)

"_As we were reading the paper, Billy and I heard some more attacking noises. Looking ahead, we saw this scared-looking alien trying to fight off a scary-looking robot. Well, the alien certainly didn't seem bad, so instead of questioning the existence of aliens, Billy and I drove in to see if we could help him get rid of this creep."_

(Skidd turns his head and sees the Wapiti 4WD coming in. He screams in fright and turns his attention to them, starting to attack. Billy sighs and presses on into battle as Lilly prepares to man the weapons on the dash.)

"_Just our luck. The poor guy was so scared that he thought we were out to get him as well, so he started attacking us as well. Unfortunately. Now that we were pulled in, we couldn't get ourselves out of it unless we took out both opponents. That included the scared guy in the RV."_

**(The Kanes go into battle against Skidd McMarxx and Dr. Nefarious and win.)**

**(Level 5)**

(The Wapiti 4WD drives along a desert road, going towards the Coyote power plant. Lilly gulps as the power plant comes into view, but Billy seems determined and presses on anyway.)

"_Billy suggested we follow the bad guy back to his base of operations, because that was most likely where he was going to go to get his car fixed from the fight we just had with him. I admit that I was a little scared about doing this, but Billy said that maybe whoever's leading these bad guys had some way to get us back home. Well, that's what won me over, but I still felt a bit scared."_

(Just as the Kanes go over the final hill, they see a battle going on out in front of the power plant. The excelsior Stretch Limo and the Blue Burro Bus are seen attempting to ward off the Goliath Halftrack without much success.)

"_A couple of the villains were having some pest problems, as the guy in the army truck seemed pretty ticked-off with them for some strange reason. Well, whatever the reason was, Billy decided to help the strange hybrid out and drove towards the power plant, hoping to help take care of the villains."_

(Dingodile turns his head and sees the Wapiti 4WD coming,then opens fire on it as well. Billy swerves to the side to avoid the attack, sighs and presses on into battle, with Lilly looking scared the entire time.)

"_Just as I thought, the hybrid mistook us for one of them and sterted attacking, seemingly unaware that we were on the same side. Well, Billy didn't seem too worried, but I more than made up for that as he drove into battle to take out all three opponents at once."_

**(The Kanes go into battle against Neo Cortex, Yoyo and Dingodile and win.)**

**(Level 6)**

(The Wapiti 4WD drives through a swamp, heading towards an old mansion on the other side of the area. Billy seems more determined than ever, but Lilly looks around fearfully at all of the creepy scenery.)

"_Billy's suspicions were correct. The leader of those bad guys indeed brought us here, even though it was probably an accident. The only problem was that he didn't have any more of those devices with him yet. Billy traced the only one that did and tracked her down to this creepy swamp. Man, do I hate swamps..."_

(The Kanes drive towards the mansion and spot the Thunderbolt, the El Guerrero and the Chrono Stinger having an all-out war in front of the mansion. The Kanes look at each other for a second, wondering what they should do.)

"_When we got close, we spotted another battle going on. Another free-for-all, it looked like. Well, I didn't want to get involved in another fight, and from the looks of things, Billy was starting to think that way, too. We were about to decide to sit back and wait for a few minutes before jumping in when we heard a very peculiar noise."_

(Hearing a strange noise, the two siblings look to the right and see the Moon Trekker driving towards them, the Rabbid screaming like a maniac. The Kanes look at each other again and nod in unison as Billy steps on the gas and drives towards the mansion.)

"_We saw this unusual-looking moon buggy driving towards us. The thing that was making the strange noise was the psychotic bunny driving the thing. Well, we didn't want to get slaughtered, which could very well happen against something like that, so Billy and I decided to go through with the final battle. Hopefully, this wouldn't be in vain..."_

(As Billy drives towards the El Guerrero, Lilly presses a button, creating a set of missiles on the roof of their car.)

**(The Kanes go into battle against Luigi Mario, Knuckle Nadine and Vanilla. After defeating them, the Rabbid drives in for a one-on-one battle. The Kanes win.)**

**(Ending)**

(Having just dealt the final blow, both Billy and Lilly get out of the Wapiti 4WD to survey the damages. As Billy walks off, Lilly looks around in shock at all of the destruction around her.)

"_I hated myself for doing that, but the only thing that kept me going was that there was no other way to get through all of this. Thankfully, none of the drivers were killed. They were simply knocked out once their respective vehicles got totaled. But unfortunately, it still doesn't change the fact that I had something to do with all of this."_

(Lilly looks to her right in time to see Billy walking away from Nadine's unconscious body, tossing a warp device to himself. Lilly perks up and goes over to Billy as he presses a few buttons on the device.)

"_I suddenly saw Billy coming over, and he had something in his hand. He explained that this was what he was looking for and that it would help take us home after a few adjustments were made. Well, I was all for that, so I went over to see if he needed any help figuring out how this strange device worked."_

(After making a few more adjustments, Billy presses the main button on the device, enveloping both siblings in a bright light. When the light clears, Billy and Lilly find themselves back in Southtown, on the rooftop of a tall apartment. The two siblings look around for a few seconds before realization finally dawns on them, telling them where they are.)

"_The device worked! We were back in Southtown! Oh, I'd never thought I'd be so happy to say this, but after everything Billy and I had gone through, I was so happy to be back. That entire thing felt like a really weird dream, and Billy and I had just woken up from it."_

(The two siblings let out a shout in victory and embrace each other, Billy lifting Lilly off the ground a bit and swinging her around in a spinning hug. Billy sets Lilly back on her feet as they continue to embrace.)

"_I knew that Billy would go back to being Mr. Howard's bodyguard now, but I wasn't going to stop trying to get him back on the straight and narrow. I know he joined Geese because we needed the money, but I still think Billy can get out while he still can. Even still, he's my brother, and he's always been looking after me, so even though we had just gone through thick and thin to get back to Southtown, I somehow knew we'd get back alright because we were together."_

(Billy and Lilly walk over to the edge of the roof and stop, staring at the sun setting off in the distance. As the two siblings watch the sunset, they each wrap an arm around each other.)

**(Finish)**


End file.
